QUEDATE
by Lizbeth Mellark
Summary: Recuperarla será el más duro trato que ellos hayan negociado.(UNIVERSO ALTERNO) ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

Recuperarla será el más duro trato que ellos hayan negociado.

En la noche de su quinto aniversario, Hermione Potter-Malfoy tiene la intención de darles una noticia a los dos hombres de su vida: Está embarazada con su hijo.

Será el preámbulo perfecto para las vacaciones que le han prometido: dos semanas en una playa de Jamaica. Sin teléfonos celulares, sin correos electrónicos, nada de negocios.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco y Harry dejan de lado el viaje para otra "emergencia de negocios", Hermione se enfrenta a algunas verdades difíciles. Ella no está en primer lugar en la vida de sus ocupados maridos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desafiantemente, empaca sus maletas para sus tan esperadas vacaciones… sola. Esto le dará la oportunidad de averiguar qué demonios va a hacer con el resto de su vida.

Cuando Harry y Draco vuelven a una casa vacía, se dan cuenta de dos cosas: una, que fue un error dar por sentado a Hermione. Dos, que no están dispuestos a dejar que salga de sus vidas.

Recuperarla será la batalla más difícil de sus vidas, más importante que cualquier negocio que alguna vez hayan negociado.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Ellos no estaban en camino.

Hermione Potter-Malfoy bajó la mirada a la servilleta arrugada en su mano y tragó contra el nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas le quemaron los párpados, y parpadeó rápidamente para disipar la amenaza de líquido.

A su lado, el camarero se cernía, preguntando por cuarta vez en la última hora si podía traerle alguna cosa.

No, a menos que pudiera entregar en mano a sus esposos.

Ondeó con la mano al joven que se alejara y rozó desafiante la esquina de su ojo. Sus labios temblorosos la traicionaron, sin embargo. ¿Cómo podrían haber olvidado su aniversario? Una vez más.

Miró su reloj y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaban a una hora y media tarde a su reservación.

No, no tarde. Ausentes. Al igual que habían estado ausentes de todas las otras citas que había arreglado en los últimos meses.

Cada vez que se comprometieron a estar allí, juraron que la compensarían, y cada vez se había quedado atragantándose en su miseria.

Pero esta noche ... esta noche era especial. Con la palma de su mano alisó sobre su todavía plano abdomen, y curvó con una sonrisa triste sus labios. Iba a decirles en la noche de su quinto aniversario de boda que estaba embarazada. Sólo que ahora estaba atrapada sola, sin nadie para compartir la noticia.

Sola. Le sorprendía que a pesar de que estaba en una relación con dos hombres, nunca se había sentido más sola en su vida. En un momento en que ella debería sentir tanta alegría, le dolía el corazón de tristeza. ¿Cómo podía regocijarse en su embarazo, en la inminente paternidad, cuando ella ni siquiera podía estar segura de que su bebé tendría un padre en quien confiar?

La desolación obstruía su garganta y le apretaba las vías respiratorias. No podía respirar alrededor del nudo creciente.

¿Cuándo había perdido la esperanza?

Mirando hacia atrás, no pudo recordar la última vez que había sentido alguna.

Colocando sus palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa, se enderezó. Hizo un gesto con impaciencia hacia el camarero para que le traiga la cuenta. Cuando él se la presentó, el único punto en el recibo era una copa de vino que no había bebido a causa de su embarazo, buscó en su bolso unos cuantos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta donde el maitre captó su atención.

—¿Debo llamar a un taxi para usted, señora Potter?—Preguntó el hombre de más edad.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, por favor.

La compasión brillaba en sus ojos antes de que él se alejara. Odiaba esa mirada. Ella odió aquella mirada. Odió la manera en que la hizo sentir, olvidada, insignificante.

Un momento después, el portero la escoltó a un taxi en espera y cerró la puerta tras ella. Le suplió la dirección al conductor con una voz temblorosa, luego se hundió en el asiento.

—Esto es un maldito desastre—dijo Draco Malfoy a la vez que lanzó su teléfono celular a través de su oficina. Después de horas de negociar al teléfono y una llamada de conferencia fallida, nada se había resuelto.

Harry Potter hizo un sonido lúgubre de un acuerdo desde la puerta.

—La pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Draco miró a su compañero y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Se volvió para mirar sobre el brillante horizonte de Londres, con la ira y la frustración golpeándole las sienes.

Se volvió a Harry.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a subir a un maldito avión y arreglarlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tu tomarás Krum o Riddle?

Draco suspiró. A Hermione no le iba a gustar aquello. Demonios, a él no le gustaba. Pero ella lo entendería.

Siempre lo hacía.

—Tomaré Nueva York. Tú vuela a Paris y encárgate de Riddle. Restriégale esos planos en su rostro. Una vez que los vea, no hay manera de que pueda rechazar nuestra propuesta.

Voy a hacer lo mismo con Krum.

No voy a permitir que la ganancia de todo un año de planificación se vaya por el inodoro. Tenemos mucho tiempo y dinero en esta cabalgata.

Harry dio un paso más en la oficina de Draco,Draco apretó el botón de llamada de su asistente personal. En pocos momentos, Penelope Clearwater hizo una aparición puntual. Él realmente iba a incrementarle su salario.

Tener que trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche era cada vez más habitual para ella.

—¿Sí, señor?—Dijo con recato.

—Llame a nuestro piloto y que esté preparado para salir en una hora.

Viajaré a Nueva York. Luego necesito que reserve el primer vuelo disponible a Paris para Harry.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Pero señor, ¿lo ha olvidado?

—¿Olvidado qué?—Ladró. No tenía tiempo para jugar juegos de adivinanzas. No cuando su compañía estaba al borde del éxito final. O el fracaso.

Sus labios se unieron en una línea de desaprobación.

—Usted y el señor Potter se supone que vuelan a Jamaica mañana. Con la señora Malfoy.

—Esa es la señora Potter-Malfoy—dijo Harry ligeramente.

Draco apretó el pecho, y un temor que no podía disipar se asentó sobre él. Intercambiaron miradas con Harry, pero no pudo leer en su expresión.

—El viaje tendrá que ser pospuesto.

Algo ha surgido.

—¿No lo es siempre?—murmuró Penelope.

Draco miraba seguro de que no la había escuchado correctamente. Tal vez había que repensar el aumento de sueldo. Decidió hacer caso omiso de lo que fuera que su asistente había murmurado en voz baja.

—Consigue hacer los arreglos de los vuelos. Ahora. Infórmame tan pronto los tengas.

Penelope se volvió y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

—Herms va a estar decepcionada—dijo Harry suavemente.

Draco cerró los ojos.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, no se puede evitar. No podemos dar la espalda a esto. Podemos reprogramarlo. Vamos a llevarla a donde ella quiera ir tan pronto como tengamos cerrado el trato de este nuevo hotel.

—Le voy a llamar—dijo Harry, alcanzando el teléfono.

—Le voy a llamar desde el coche—dijo Draco. No tenían tiempo que perder, y si era honesto, sabía que no quería hacerle frente a Hermione en ese momento, incluso por teléfono.

Si él se permitía demasiado pensar acerca de ella, diría que al diablo con el hotel y subiría al avión con ella a Jamaica.

—Llama a nuestro conductor en su lugar. Dile que esté enfrente en diez minutos. Podemos viajar juntos al aeropuerto.

Mientras Harry levantó el teléfono, Draco miró el regreso de Penelope.

—Su piloto esta llenando los planes de vuelo en estos momentos y tendrá el jet lleno de combustible y listo cuando usted llegue a al aeropuerto.

Le reservé al Sr. Potter un vuelo de las diez y media. Usted necesita ponerse en marcha si quiere llegar a tiempo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Penelope se volvió para irse, pero él la llamó.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor?

Tragó saliva.

—Me gustaría que llame a Hermione mañana. Vea si hay algo que ella necesite.

La molestia brilló en los ojos de Penelope.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Hermione entró en el apartamento y se quitó los zapatos antes de caminar a través de la sala de estar hacia el balcón. Ya estaba empacando para su viaje, así que no tenía nada más que hacer con su noche excepto esperar que ellos regresaran a casa.

Se consoló a si misma con la idea de que probablemente habían sido atrapados encontrándose con detalles de ultimo minuto. Parecía un milagro cuando ellos acordaron el viaje de dos semanas a Jamaica. Sin teléfonos, sin correos electrónicos, sin negocios, sólo ellos tres en una playa tropical.

Dios, los echaba de menos. Extrañaba el contacto con ellos, hablar con ellos, acurrucarse en sus brazos después de hacer el amor. Ella se tocó el vientre de nuevo. Estaba embarazada de tres meses. Hacía tres meses había sido la última vez que ambos hombres habían hecho el amor con ella. ¿Antes de eso? Ni siquiera podía recordar.

Había esperado que esta noche, con las vacaciones inminentes, tendrían que recorrer un largo camino para recobrar lo perdido en su relación.

En algún lugar a lo largo del camino para hacer su negocio exitoso, Draco y Harry se habían sacrificado -y a ella- en el proceso. Ella lo sabía, y había sabido qué cosas podían ser permitidas para llegar tan lejos, pero ahora que estaba embarazada, parecía la cosa más importante en el mundo ganar la seguridad de que ella todavía era la primera para ellos, que su hijo sería lo primero.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza de vidrio cuando la luz intermitente de color rojo en el contestador automático llamó su atención.

Su corazón se aceleró, y maldijo el hecho de que estaba tan dispuesta a olvidar y perdonar ante la sola idea de que Draco o Harry habían llamado para dejar un mensaje. Ellos tenían su número de teléfono celular, maldita sea, y si le habían dejado un mensaje aquí, sólo le mostraba lo cobardes que eran.

Parpadeó sorprendida cuando sonó el teléfono. Se puso de pie, mirándolo, negándose a cruzar la habitación para responder. Después de cuatro timbrazos, el contestador automático respondió, y su propia voz se filtró a través de la habitación.

Contuvo la respiración mientras sonaba la voz de Draco.

—¿Hermione? Nena, coge el teléfono.

Tienes que haber dejado tu teléfono celular apagarse de nuevo. He estado intentando comunicarme contigo.

Saltó hacia el teléfono, al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba su bolso por el celular. A medida que jaló el receptor, se tambaleó con el celular, dándole vueltas en su mano para ver que estaba de hecho, muerto.

—¿Draco?—Dijo mientras apretó el botón de encendido.

—Hermione. Por fin.

—Draco, ¿dónde estás?—Preguntó.

—Estoy en el coche. Algo ocurrió.—Un largo silencio descendió sobre la línea, y le oyó aspirar el aliento.—

Sobre el viaje, Hermione...

¡Oh, no! No, no, no. Él no lo haría.

—Me temo que vamos a tener que posponer. Harry y yo tenemos que salir volando. ¿Por qué no ves si puedes reprogramarlo. Vamos a ir donde quieras, tan pronto como regresemos.

Con sus pies adormecidos, se puso de pie, su mano apretó alrededor del teléfono. Comenzó a temblar, tragó saliva de nuevo y sollozó desde lo profundo de su garganta.

—Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

—S- sí. Por supuesto. Veré que puedo hacer.

Le pareció oírlo suspirar de alivio.

—Te amo, Nena. Y lo siento. Te lo compensaré. Sólo un minuto. Harry quiere hablar contigo.

Ella cerró los ojos, la voz profunda de Harry llegó sobre la línea.

—¿Herms?

—Estoy aquí—susurró.

—Lo siento, cariño. Este trato nos tiene por los huevos. Estaremos de vuelta pronto. Te lo prometo.

Ni siquiera podía responder. No quería oír una promesa más, que ahora sabía, no podrían mantener.

Murmuró algo apropiado, y entonces él dijo que se tenía que ir.

Se bajó el teléfono de la oreja, deslizando su dedo pulgar sobre el botón de apagado. Luego lo dejó caer con un ruido metálico sobre la mesa.

Ni una sola palabra de su cena de aniversario que habían destrozado.

Sólo habían llamado para cancelar sus vacaciones. El viaje de dos semanas que había planeado cuidadosamente, tan emocionada cuando habían accedido a ir.

Sus manos volaron a su cara, cubriéndose los ojos mientras las lágrimas se filtraban por sus mejillas. Oh Dios, ¿que había pasado con ellos? Se hundió en el suelo, carísima madera dura en contra de su caro vestido a las rodillas.

Era hora de que se enfrentara a algunos hechos concretos. Su matrimonio era un descalabro. Un desastre. Y peor aún, no lo podía arreglar. Dios sabía que ella lo había intentado. El problema no era ella, o la falta de esfuerzo de su parte. El problema eran sus esposos, quienes daban más importancia a todo lo demás en su vida, menos a ella.

Maridos quienes asumieron su complacencia por sentado.

Se arrastró sobre sus pies y se tropezó temblorosa hacia el dormitorio. Cuando su mirada se posó en el itinerario del viaje en la mesita de noche, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

El viaje era su última oportunidad.

Un último esfuerzo de su parte para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. De alguna manera, capturar algo que faltaba desde hacía mucho en su relación. Quería desesperadamente volver a la época cuando lo único que importaba era que estuvieran juntos. En su mente, si ella pudiera solo llevarlos lejos por unos pocos días, podrían ver cuán lejos de su rumbo habían ido. Y tal vez se darían cuenta de que la extrañaban tanto como ella los extrañaba a ellos.

Fue al vestidor y sacó su maleta, la arrojó sobre la cama. Parpadeó y la miró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Te diré lo que estás haciendo. Tú irás a ese viaje. Sin Harry y Draco.

Y dudo que siquiera noten que te has ido.

Miró de nuevo en el itinerario. Tal vez algún tiempo lejos era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió la hoja de papel con su vuelo y reservaciones de hotel.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama, las palabras borroneándose ante su visión.

No podía hacer esto. Hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien. Cuando una mujer no ve a su marido más que algunas horas a la semana, cuando el esposo nunca recuerda las fechas importantes, cancela cada plan que tienen juntos, es el momento de enfrentar la verdad. Su matrimonio estaba terminado. Lo había estado por durante mucho tiempo.

El papel tembló en su mano. No era una típica histérica boba. No era propensa a reacciones exageradas.

Había pasado los últimos cinco años tragando y sonriendo, mientras en el interior sufría. Había jugado el rol de la esposa comprensiva hasta la empuñadura.

Ahora, mirando atrás, se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

No tenía a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma. Pero, maldita sea, eso no significaba que tenía que sufrir más tiempo por ello.

Galvanizada para la acción, se puso de pie y jaló su maleta. Pasaría la noche en un hotel del aeropuerto y tomaría su vuelo por la mañana. Dos semanas en una playa Jamaiquina sonaba como una cantidad de tiempo perfecta para averiguar qué diablos iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Draco abordó su jet con una sonrisa de suficiencia curvando sus labios.

Un desastre evitado. Y sólo le había tomado dos días para lograrlo.

Dos días sin fin, insoportables, de reuniones, llamadas telefónicas y llamadas en conferencia con Harry y Riddle.

Pero todo había terminado.

El acuerdo se selló, y Harry y él estaban listos para el mayor contrato que su compañía hubiera registrado alguna vez.

Quería llamar a Hermione y compartir la alegría con ella, pero una revisión rápida de su reloj le dijo que era después de la medianoche.

En su lugar, abrió su teléfono y llamó a Penelope.

Su voz soñolienta le llegó por la línea un momento después, y se encogió culpablemente.

No quería despertar a su esposa, pero no tenía escrúpulos para despertar a su asistente.

Un aumento de sueldo.

Ella definitivamente merecía un aumento.

—Penelope, estoy en camino de regreso. Harry está volando de regreso también.

—¿Necesita su conductor en el aeropuerto? —Preguntó.

—No, vamos a tomar un taxi hasta el apartamento.— Hizo una pausa por un momento. —¿Has hablado con Hermione?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No fui capaz de alcanzarla ni en casa ni en su celular.

Draco suspiró.

—Probablemente dejó su celular descargarse otra vez. Ella siempre olvida recargarlo.

—Fui a su apartamento después de que no pude comunicarme— añadió Penelope, su voz tensa. Casi podía jurar que sonaba enojada. —El portero dijo que no había estado en su hogar en dos días y que se fue la misma noche que usted y Harry volaran a Paris y Nueva York. La noche de su aniversario, por cierto.

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Su mano apretó el teléfono celular, y cerró los ojos cuando el pánico, agudo e implacable, lo inundó.

Su aniversario.

La cita a cenar.

Se le había olvidado.

Y no era la primera vez.

Su pecho se oprimió imaginando a Hermione sentada en el restaurante por su cuenta, esperando a que Harry y él aparecieran. ¿Cómo debió sentirse cuando se dio cuenta que no lo harían?

Y entonces. ¡Dios! Había cancelado su viaje.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? No fue como si se le hubiera olvidado por completo de su mente. Su obsequio estaba en la gaveta de su escritorio en el trabajo, envuelto y listo para entregárselo. Pero tan pronto como el acuerdo había comenzado a ir hacia el sur, todo lo demás voló de su mente.

Su única prioridad fue salvar el mayor contrato de su carrera.

—¿Todavía estás ahí?

La voz de Penelope se filtró en su conciencia. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo demás que le había dicho. La alarma se estrelló en su pecho.

—Has dicho que se ha ido—, dijo con voz ronca.—Y que ella no ha estado en casa en dos días. ¿Qué más dijo el portero? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé—, contestó Penelope sin una pizca de simpatía en su voz. —

Pero puedo decir que no la culpo.

Draco apretó los labios.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Hermione es una chica dulce, Draco, pero no va a ser tan indulgente para siempre. Usted y Harry tomaron ventaja de ella. Horriblemente. Uno de estos días usted va a mirar hacia arriba, y ella se habrá ido. Tal vez ya lo hizo. Esperemos que termine con un hombre que le demuestre un poco mas de apreciación.

No podía respirar. Las palabras de Penelope le golpearon como afilados dardos. El teléfono se cortó en su oído, pero todo lo que pudo procesar fue el hecho de que Penelope había dicho que Hermione había desaparecido.

Marcó el número del apartamento con dedos temblorosos. Esperó mientras sonaba. Después de la cuarta vez, el contestador automático se activó, y maldijo.

—Hermione, nena, soy yo, Draco.

Contesta nena. Yo sé que estás molesta, pero por favor, levanta el teléfono.

Colgó el teléfono y llamó de vuelta, frustrado, cuando obtuvo el mismo resultado.

El estaba marcando de nuevo cuando el avión se alejó de la terminal para comenzar a rodar por la pista.

Frustrado, le dio un palmazo al teléfono cerrándolo y lo arrojó sobre el asiento.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le había sucedido algo a ella? ¿Había dejado el apartamento molesta y tenido un accidente?

El miedo se apoderó de él. ¿O es que ella simplemente se fue?

No, Penelope estaba equivocada.

Hermione comprendería. Ella siempre entendía.

¿Entender qué? ¿Que su marido era un imbécil que ni siquiera puede recordar su aniversario?

Había cancelado un viaje al que se comprometió llevarla, no había estado presente en más meses de los que podía contar, y no había hecho el amor con ella durante tanto tiempo que le dolía.

Cerró sus ojos y golpeó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

¿Habría renunciado a él?

Harry bajó del avión y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida.

Estaba cansado como el infierno, pero la anticipación aligeró su paso cuando imaginó meterse en la cama con Herms.

Dios, la echaba de menos.

Ahora mismo una playa Jamaiquina y su tanga le sonaba próximo al cielo.

Frunció sus labios mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que había hecho el amor con Hermione. Los últimos meses habían sido un borrón de llamadas telefónicas, viajes de negocios, reuniones interminables y negociaciones.

La incertidumbre se incrustó en su pecho. Ella había sonado muy decepcionada la noche que Draco y él se habían ido. Y ahora que había tenido un momento para respirar, se dio cuenta de cuán a menudo Draco y él habían estado excusándose y disculpándose. De repente, no podía esperar llegar a casa.

Iba a hablar con Draco sobre reprogramar las vacaciones que le habían prometido a Herms. Pronto.

Miró su reloj, después pescó su teléfono celular para volver a encenderlo. Draco había aterrizado media hora antes, y se suponía que debían reunirse y regresar juntos al apartamento.

Tan pronto como el teléfono encendió, sonó para indicarle que había un mensaje de voz.

O diez.

Demonios, tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas.

Frunció el ceño mientras se desplazaba a través de ellas y vio que eran todas de Draco. Puso el teléfono en su oreja y apretó el paso para reclamar el equipaje.

—Harry, reúnete conmigo en el apartamento. Tenemos un problema.

Empujó el teléfono lejos con el ceño fruncido.

¿Eso era todo? Maldición Draco y su afición por ser escueto y no proporcionar más detalles. Marcó el número celular de Draco y esperó con impaciencia que le respondiera.

Cuando se fue directamente al buzón de voz, Harry juró y metió el teléfono en su bolsillo.

La adrenalina golpeaba a través de sus venas. Mierda, ¿le había sucedido algo a Herms? Equipaje de mierda.

Echó a correr atravesando a los pasajeros y cruzó al frente de al menos tres personas que esperaban por tomar un taxi. Le metió un fajo de billetes al conductor.

—Tengo prisa.

El taxista palmeó el dinero en efectivo.

—Sí, señor.

Una eternidad más tarde, saltó fuera del taxi y se precipitó hacia el edificio. Maldijo la lentitud del ascensor a medida que rodaba a la planta superior. Cuando se abrió, entró en el apartamento y se quedó corto cuando vio a Draco paseándose por el piso de la sala de estar, con el teléfono en su oído.

—¿Qué quiere decir que usted no tiene un registro de Hermione Malfoy en el hotel? Ella tiene que estar ahí. He estado llamando a cada maldito hotel en Jamaica.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?— Exigió Harry.

Draco dio media vuelta, lanzó un improperio a quien le estaba hablando por teléfono luego lo cerró de golpe.

—Hermione se ha ido— dijo con voz ronca.

Harry parpadeó cuando el miedo se arrastró hasta su columna vertebral.

—Ido. ¿Qué quieres decir con ido?

—¿No has tratado de llamarla en los últimos dos días?— Preguntó Draco, con voz enojada.

—Sí, lo hice. Supuse que había dejado su teléfono celular descargarse otra vez, y tú sabes tan bien como yo que rara vez contesta el teléfono del apartamento.

—Se ha ido— dijo Draco una vez más, y Harry tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de darle un puñetazo y exigirle que llegar al punto.

—¿Dónde está?— Exigió Harry.

—Demonios si lo sé—Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos.—Nos olvidamos de nuestro aniversario—dijo en voz más baja.—

Hermione hizo planes. Reservas. Se suponía que íbamos a comer fuera, volver a casa y pasar la tarde juntos y luego volar a Jamaica a la mañana siguiente. Sólo que ella terminó pasando la noche sola y nosotros cancelamos el viaje.

—¿Dónde-Está-Ella-Ahora?— Harry ataba los cabos, temiendo lo que Draco le diría a continuación.

Draco le rodeó, sus ojos furiosos.

—¡Yo no lo sé! Infiernos, desearía saberlo. Penelope me informó que Hermione se marchó la misma noche que nosotros lo hicimos y no ha estado en casa desde entonces. Y luego Penelope me dijo lo imbéciles que somos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. A él le importaba una mierda Penelope en este momento. Quería saber dónde estaba su esposa.

—Lo único que falta es su equipaje— dijo Draco.

El alivio se apoderó de Harry. Tal vez ella no los había abandonado. Al igual que ellos. Quizá sólo se había ido al viaje. No podía culparla si ella lo hizo. Draco y él la habían tratado como la mierda.

—Voy a llamar al maldito piloto—murmuró Draco.—Lo tendré haciéndonos volar a Jamaica. Si tengo que ir personalmente a cada hotel en la isla para encontrarla, lo haré.

Fue un triste testimonio de que ninguno de ellos ni siquiera tenía una pista de qué hotel había reservado para ellos.

Le habían dejado todos los detalles a ella y nunca expresaron ningún interés en los planes. Ambos eran unos bastardos de primer orden.

Harry suspiró.

—Voy a buscar algo de ropa. Dejé mi equipaje en el aeropuerto después de que viera tu mensaje.

—Hazlo rápido. Voy a llamar abajo para el coche.

Sí, rápido. De repente, fueron rápidos en la determinación de ir tras Hermione.

Algo que deberían haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca debieron haberla hecho sentir como si no fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo para ellos.

Ellos.

Infierno.

Malditos ellos.

Él no debió haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

Su relación con Hermione no dependía de Draco.

Sí, había un arreglo inusual, pero no significaba que le daba pases gratis a la hora de su responsabilidad para con la mujer que amaba.

Era el momento de prescindir el Ellos en cada afirmación y hacer ver a Hermione lo mucho que significaba para Él.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Jamaica

Draco observó como su esposa giraba al ritmo funky de la música.

Antorchas encendidas acordonaban la franja de arena en una pista de baile. Sus llamas parpadeaban y formaban sombras que bailaban al compás de la multitud de fiesteros con poca ropa.

Maldita sea, estaba cansado, fatigado del vuelo, no había dormido en tres días, y ahora su esposa, su mujer, maldita sea, estaba contoneándose dentro y fuera de su línea de visión, hombres desconocidos la tocaban, lujuriosos tras ella.

Parecía una ninfa del mar, su largo cabello rizado castano cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que la había visto sin el nudo flojo en el cual siempre lo metía.

Su piel resplandecía de oro a la luz de las antorchas. Y su bikini. ¿De dónde carajos había sacado esos diminutos restos de material aparentemente pegados a las partes estratégicas de su cuerpo?

Los globos de su culo rebotaban provocativos, el delgado tirante de su tanga se deslizaba seductoramente entre las nalgas. Su polla apretó y creció con el recuerdo de su maldito estrecho culo. Un recuerdo lejano, ya que no habían tenido sexo en meses.

Cuando ella se contorsionaba, sus pechos se balanceaban y tensaban contra las ligeras copas. Sus manos le picaban imaginando tirando y frotando sus pezones. Ella brillaba.

Su sonrisa iluminaba la noche.

En ese momento, le llamó la atención el hecho de que no había visto su sonrisa, no la había visto tan feliz desde hacía meses.

Una incómoda tensión se plantó en su estómago. ¿La había hecho tan infeliz? ¿Estaba Penelope en lo cierto? ¿Estaba en peligro de perderla?

Ella te dejó, idiota. Sin decir una palabra. Sin una nota. Sin ninguna llamada telefónica. Tomó las vacaciones a las que le prometiste llevarla. ¿Qué te piensas?

Sí, él la iba a perder.

Su mano temblaba mientras la levantaba para frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello.

No, no la iba a perder. No sin una maldita lucha.

Hermione sonrió y se rió, entonces levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y se balanceó al ritmo frenético. La arena volaba bajo sus pies, y la brisa fresca del océano susurraba a través de su rostro. Cuerpos brillaban dentro y fuera de su visión en difuminados colores.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire salado. Por espacio de unos minutos, alejó su tristeza. Estaba aquí para pasarla bien. Un nuevo comienzo.

Bailaba cerca de la marea, y cuando llegó el perímetro de la multitud, se deslizó a caminar por la playa.

Las olas llegaron a sus pies, y juguetonamente esquivó el agua espumosa hasta que finalmente permitió que le lavara sobre sus tobillos. Cuando había caminado lo suficiente para que el sonido de las olas ahogara la música a lo lejos, se detuvo y se quedó admirando el horizonte.

Un manto de estrellas se colgaba sobre el agua, brillantes diamantes que chispeaban contra el negro.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así?

Giró, en shock al ver a Draco de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía como si él no se hubiera duchado, afeitado o cambiado en una semana. Pantalón arrugado, camisa desaliñada. Ropa de trabajo.

Finalmente cerró la boca y trató de controlar el temblor de sus músculos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Exigió.

Draco se acercó hasta que ella pudo ver la ira delineada en su rostro.

La luna iluminaba un claro sobre ambos, y ella retrocedió vacilantemente lejos, deteniéndose hasta que los tobillos se hundieron en el oleaje. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su brazo y la atrajo hacia adelante hasta que estuvo fuera del agua.

—He venido a buscarte— dijo simplemente.

—Pero, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?—

Preguntó, aún paralizada por el shock de verlo.

Estaba aquí. No en el trabajo.

Su expresión se oscureció.

—No fue fácil. No tenía ni idea dónde te habías ido. No dejaste ninguna nota. No hiciste ninguna llamada. Simplemente desapareciste.

Asumí que te habías ido al viaje que planeaste, pero aún entonces, no tenía idea de los arreglos que habías hecho. Jamaica no es un lugar tan pequeño cuando no tienes idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró desafiante. ¿El bastardo arrogante realmente esperaba que ella se sintiera mal después de haberla dejado plantada en su aniversario y después cancelado el viaje que había prometido que tomaría con ella?

—Ven aquí— dijo Draco en voz baja, tirando de ella en sus fuertes brazos.

Hermione era una masa de conflictivas emociones mientras se apretaba contra su pecho. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había abrazado, tocado. En el pasado, todo lo que necesitaba era una simple caricia, algunas palabras suaves, y ella olvidaba y perdonaba.

No esta vez.

Empezó a alejarse, pero él la abrazó apretadamente.

—Vamos a volver a la habitación del hotel. Estoy cansado. Apesto. Estoy sucio. He estado en esta ropa por tres días. Podemos hablar después de haber tenido una ducha.

—¿Dónde está Harry?— Preguntó, temerosa que quizás no hubiese venido.

—Buscándote—, dijo sombríamente. —

Ahora vamos. Volvamos a la habitación.

—Debes conseguir la propia— dijo en voz baja.

Él la miró con sus ojos refulgiendo y miró hacia otro lado, tragando las ganas de correr. Extendió la mano, sus dedos acariciando sobre su muñeca antes de cerrarse alrededor de su palma.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación, Hermione. Hemos recorrido un largo camino para encontrarte. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hablarnos.

Las lágrimas rebosaron en sus ojos, su nariz quemó por el esfuerzo de contenerlas.

—¿Hablar? ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

Después de meses -años- de ignorarme, ¿ahora quieres hablar?

Se sacudió de pies a cabeza y estaba perdiendo rápidamente el tenue dominio que tenía sobre sus emociones.

—Regresa conmigo.

No era una petición.

Era una orden.

Para su consternación, ella empezó a avanzar, permitiéndole llevarla de la playa hacia el hotel. Sus dedos permanecieron firmemente envueltos alrededor de su mano como si temiera que ella pudiese huir. Atravesaron la multitud de bailarines, hasta los escalones de la galería y más allá de la banda en vivo. Dentro del fresco interior del hotel, por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Caminaron en silencio. Tiró de ella en el ascensor, pulsó el botón de la planta superior, después enroscó sus brazos alrededor de ella, moldeando su espalda a su pecho. Hermione cerró los ojos, temblando en sus brazos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la había abrazado? ¿Tocado íntimamente? La miró como lo había hecho en la playa, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo, la mujer que quería tanto.

Sus labios hurgaban en su cabello, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Una punzada de deseo se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Dios, lo necesitaba.

Se recostó en él, maldiciendo su debilidad, pero amando la sólida seguridad que sentía en sus brazos.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese bañador?—

Murmuró en su oído.

El ascensor se abrió y enroscó una mano alrededor de su muñeca, una vez más, tirando de ella en el pasillo.

—Lo compré para nuestras vacaciones— dijo a través de los labios apretados. Rebuscó en su bolsillo mientras se acercaban a la suite y sacó la tarjeta de la habitación.

Metió la tarjeta en la ranura y empujó la puerta abierta.

Una ráfaga de aire frío levantó la piel de gallina en la piel expuesta, y se frotó los brazos al caminar aún más en la habitación.

El equipaje de Harry y Draco estaba arrojado descuidadamente en el suelo como si lo hubieran tirado y hubieran salido con la misma rapidez.

¿En búsqueda de ella? Su mirada se deslizó hacia un lado, midiendo su estado de ánimo. Él la miraba intencionadamente a la vez que se aflojaba la camisa y empezó a tirar de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó ella con voz débil, el calor subiendo a sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se deslizó dentro, viéndose demacrado como Draco. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre ella, el alivio se vertió sobre su rostro, iluminando sus verdes ojos.

—Herms, gracias a Dios— murmuró mientras caminaba hacia ella.

La tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo fuerte, su pecho subiendo y bajando en su contra. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero él no la soltaba.

Cuando finalmente renunció a ella, fue sólo para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás y capturar sus labios en un beso exigente. La ira, la necesidad, la tristeza, la pasión.

El amor.

Era demasiado.

Ella empujó lejos, la emoción casi la ahogó.

Se dio la vuelta, porque no quería que ninguno de los dos vieran cuán molesta, cuán indecisa estaba.

—Herms— dijo Harry con su voz ronca.

—Mírame.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y centró su mirada acuosa en la pared opuesta.

Draco la alcanzó y tocó su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de humedad.

—No llores Hermione, por favor no llores. Déjanos amarte. Danos esta noche. Hablaremos mañana, lo juro.

Ella se alejó de su toque, inmediatamente sintiéndose privada del calor de sus dedos. Retrocedió lejos, cruzando sus brazos de manera protectora sobre su pecho.

—No los quiero aquí— dijo ella con una voz inestable. Cuando habló, levantó su barbilla y miró fijamente primero a Harry y luego a Draco. El dolor parpadeó brevemente a través de la cara de Harry, pero los ojos grises de Draco era ilegibles.—

Ustedes no quieren estar aquí, entonces ¿por qué lo están?—

Hermione les desafió con la cólera burbujeando libre. Tuvo que tragar y respirar profundamente por su nariz.

El impulso de gritarles, de hacerlos sangrar como ella había sangrado, era fuerte.

—Porque estas aquí— dijo Draco en silencio. —Y tú nos perteneces.

Hermione no pudo controlar la avalancha de dolor cuando echó su mirada en Draco. En realidad se estremeció, y la culpa se deslizó en su expresión. Fuertes manos se enroscaron sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Harry se trasladó desde atrás, presionando sus labios contra la curva de su cuello. Draco le tomó la mano y ella la retiró.

Hizo caso omiso de su rechazo y cerró la distancia entre ellos, llegando cerca recuperando la mano que ella había escondido detrás de su espalda. Sin decir una palabra, él la tiró lejos de Harry y la llevó al dormitorio.

Su dedo se deslizó por su espalda, provocando un estremecimiento delicado. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó el angosto lazo de su top. De un tirón, el trozo de material desapareció, desnudando sus pechos.

El dedo vagaba por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda. Entonces, su mano acariciaba la piel desnuda de su trasero, ahuecando y amasando una nalga, luego la otra. Sacó la tira de la tanga de la hendidura de su culo, pasando el dedo a lo largo.

Con un tirón rápido, rompió la correa y dejó al material caer bajo sus piernas.

—Draco, no creo…

Se llevó un dedo a los labios

—Shhhh.

Ella lo miró fijamente, rezando para no verse tan vulnerable como se sentía. Con una mano extendida sobre su culo, él movió la otra mano de los labios hacia abajo acunando su pecho con la palma de su mano. Su pulgar frotó suavemente el pezón, haciendo que se contrajera y arrugara.

—No te muevas—, le ordenó dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Estaba de regreso en cuestión de segundos, con una de sus bufandas en la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él rápidamente lo envolvió alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Draco.

—Shhhh— dijo otra vez.

Terminó de restringir sus muñecas luego le dio un empujoncito hacia la cama. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas se chocaron con el colchón, y Draco la presionó hasta que se vio obligada a acostarse de espaldas.

Levantó sus manos y las aseguró al poste de la cama. Ella lo observó con los ojos como platos, nerviosa cuando Harry se acercó a la cama.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Y ella era débil. ¿Cómo podía darles la bienvenida de nuevo en su cama cuando la habían ignorado durante tanto tiempo? Cerró los ojos, negándose a permitirles que ellos vieran la necesidad y el deseo.

—Los dos necesitamos una ducha— dijo Draco, en voz baja. —Hemos estado viajando una eternidad, no hemos cambiado nuestra ropa. Y quiero que estés aquí cuando regresemos.

A su lado Harry le pasó un dedo por encima del hombro, en torno a la delicada piel de su cuello, en el hueco de su garganta y luego bajó a su pecho.

Rodeó su pezón hasta que se arrugó y se puso tenso. La necesidad quemó entre sus piernas, apretando su coño hasta que se removió inquieta y se retorció. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cualquiera de ellos la habían tocado? ¿O la miraron con lujuria en sus ojos? Habían jurado no volver a tomar ventaja de ella y que siempre iban a cuidarla.

Amarla. Darle lo que necesitaba.

Sólo que mintieron.

Ella volvió la cara, porque no quería que vieran su dolor. Harry se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente. El simple gesto fue casi su perdición.

—Regresaré— susurró. —Y luego voy a amar cada pulgada de ti.

Ella levantó la vista para verlos caminar alejándose, uno en el cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio y al otro de regreso hacia la sala de estar y al otro baño.

Tiró de la bufanda atada a sus muñecas, pero se mantuvo firme.

Cerrando los ojos, exhaló un profundo suspiro. Eso era lo que quería. Hubiera querido, se corrigió a si misma. Era lo que había estado esperando los últimos meses. Pero era demasiado poco, demasiado tarde.

¿Estarían aquí si no los hubiese dejado sin decir una palabra? ¿Si no tuviesen miedo de que ella los hubiera abandonado?

Era una pregunta de la que no estaba segura estar lista para escuchar la respuesta. Aún no había decidido qué era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Había hecho el viaje para darse tiempo de pensar acerca de cual podría ser su próximo paso. No había contado con que ellos aparecieran.

Por lo menos no tan pronto.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Harru apoyó la frente contra la pared de la ducha cuando el agua golpeó su espalda. Había visto algo en los ojos de Herms que nunca quiso volver a ver. Nunca había imaginado ver.

Dolor. El dolor que le había causado.

Y peor aún, una pérdida de la esperanza. Como si hubiera renunciado a él y a su matrimonio.

Cerró el puño y se impulsó de la pared.

¿Cómo iba a deshacer lo malo de varios años en cuestión de unos días? ¿Cómo podría hacerle ver que él la amaba y no quería perderla? No era tan simple como pedir disculpas.

Podía sentir la diferencia en ella.

La resolución.

Apurado por volver con ella, se lavó y salió, arrastrando una toalla sobre su cuerpo para secarse. Sus bolas dolían, y su pene estaba tieso como una tabla. Desnudo, se volvió a la habitación donde Hermione todavía estaba, con su pelo castano, esparcido en la almohada. Ella lo miró mientras se acercaba, con una expresión cautelosa, una mezcla de tristeza y deseo en sus ojos.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y extendió una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar— dijo en voz baja. —Pero no soy bueno con las palabras. Déjame demostrártelo, Herms.

Déjame amarte. Luego hablaremos. Te lo prometo—. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de humedad.

—Te he echado de menos— le susurró Hermione.

El suave tono de sus palabras señaló su entrega, y cerró los ojos con alivio. Luego alcanzó sus manos desatándola. Se dio la vuelta completamente sobre su espalda, mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas. Harry podía ver su indecisión, y no quería darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Se puso de pie al lado de la cama y arrastró sus dedos sobre sus pechos, le acariciaba los pezones arrugados, luego acarició un camino sobre su suave vientre.

—Abre las piernas— dijo.

Ella dudó un momento antes de relajar las piernas, permitiendo a sus muslos abrirse, dándole una visión tentadora de su coño.

castanos rizos sedosos guardaban su carne de un tierno color rosa.

—Tócate— dijo con voz ronca. —Ábrete para mí—.Su mano derecha se deslizó lentamente por el vientre hasta que se cernió sobre su suave monte.

Tras una breve pausa, sus dedos se deslizaron en los pliegues, extendiéndolos hasta que pudo ver la apertura de su vagina y su clítoris hinchado. Su dedo acariciaba una vez y luego dos veces en la yema temblorosa. Ella gimió suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Dios, que sexy era. Con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, el pelo se frotaba sobre las sabanas, sus labios se entreabrieron cuando un suspiro se escapó de ellos. Harry se arrastró hasta la cama, colocándose a sus pies. Se inclinó y apretó los labios en el interior de su tobillo.

Gentilmente agarró su delgada pierna en la mano, besando un camino ascendente, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Cuando llegó a la unión de sus muslos, se deslizó hasta el otro pie y empezó de nuevo, dándole a la otra pierna el mismo tierno tratamiento. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando mordió el interior de su muslo. Sus labios se cernían sobre su coño, y Harry sonrió al sentirla conteniendo su anticipación. Se movió de lugar a su vientre y abrió un camino mojado de su tenso abdomen, a los picos de sus pechos.

—Oooh...— El grito escapó de sus labios mientras chupaba el pezón entre los dientes.

La mano izquierda de Hermione dejó su coño, y le clavó los dedos en el pelo, sujetándolo contra su pecho.

Harry se empujó lejos y movió su cuerpo hasta que su rostro cubrió sobre el de ella. La besó, queriendo paladearla, queriendo capturar el dulce sonido de su boca.

Quería absorber cada centímetro de ella, hacerla olvidar de todo excepto del hecho que estaba aquí con ella.

Hermione se separó con una respiración entrecortada. Aspiró bocanadas de aire antes de que él capturara su boca una vez más.

Se movía con urgencia. La tocó, la besó como no lo hacía desde la primera vez cuando se casaron.

Caliente, salvaje, queriendo meterse directamente en su piel. Incansable y dolido, ya no podía permanecer quieto, permitirse más control. Lo empujó, haciéndolo rodar fuera de ella. Harry la miró con ojos desconcertados cuando se levantó por encima de él, dejando derramar el cabello sobre su pecho. Colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, bajó la cabeza y consumió sus labios en un beso hambriento, carnal.

Demasiado tiempo había pasado sin la estrecha intimidad física que anhelaba, y ahora no se contentó con recostarse y permitirle apuntarse el tanto. Cuando ella se alejó aspirando por aliento, vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero también vio algo más. Anhelo. Necesidad.

Curiosidad. Deseo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Una sonrisa maliciosa que ella esperaba. Hermione se sentó a horcajadas en su cuerpo, empujándole los brazos hacia arriba.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero le permitió dictar sus movimientos. Cuando sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, arrastró sus dedos por la parte inferior de sus brazos hasta que llegó a su ancho pecho. Ella cambió su cuerpo hasta que acunó su polla entre sus piernas. Dura, gruesa, rozando contra su humedad, se frotaba arriba y abajo, amando la corriente eléctrica que corría por su cuerpo cada vez que su clítoris empujaba la cabeza de su pene.

—Juguetona— dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Este es mi show— murmuró mientras seguía meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió en el cuello. Ligeramente al principio, luego le clavó los dientes en el tendón detrás de la oreja. Él gruñó y cambió de debajo de ella. Empezó a bajar los brazos, pero Hermione se sentó y puso las manos sobre su pecho en señal de protesta.

—No te muevas—. Él sonrió y lentamente dejó caer las manos de vuelta a la almohada.

—Creo que te gusta de esta manera—.

—Tal vez debería haber hecho antes, entonces— susurró —Tal vez querrías pasar más tiempo conmigo, si lo hiciera—.Sus ojos se oscurecieron en lo que parecía arrepentimiento.

—Herms— comenzó. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios como lo había hecho antes con ella. Llegó entre ellos con la otra mano y agarró su polla hinchada.

Con un giro de sus caderas, ella lo colocó en su entrada y se deslizó hacia abajo, envolviéndolo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y movió sus manos en alto, tras una pausa se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama recordando su reciente instrucción.

—Oh Dios— se quejó. —Se siente tan bien.

—Dime lo que quieres— dijo ella sin aliento. Lo miró, aquietando sus movimientos. A continuación, se arqueó, deslizándose casi fuera de él.

—Herms...

—Dime— ordenó.

—Quiero que me folles— gruñó. —

Quiero tus manos y labios sobre mí.

Quiero mi polla tan dentro de tu coño que me ahogue—. Deslizó sus manos sobre los duros músculos de su pecho y lentamente bajó sus caderas hasta que estuvo completamente dentro otra vez.—Más fuerte— dijo.

—Quiero que ruegues— replicó ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos una vez más. Un sonido la hizo volver la cabeza para ver a Draco en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Desnudo, su polla dura y distendida, con la mano enroscada mientras se acariciaba hacia adelante y atrás.

La observó en silencio mientras le miraba, su cuerpo quieto, Harry enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Sus dedos empuñaron su pene hinchado, frotando del prepucio hacia la cabeza, haciendo una pausa, y luego tirando hacia abajo de nuevo. Sabía que le gustaba mirar.

La excitó también. Había algo primitivo, prohibido, acerca de pertenecer a dos hombres, teniendo a uno mirando mientras que el otro la complacía. Lentamente, volvió su atención a Harry. Sus manos aún estaban por encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando sus hombros mientras levantaba sus caderas, deslizándose arriba de la polla con un ocio que contradecía la filosa necesidad hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie de su piel.

Temblaba, temblaba con la fuerza de su deseo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella lo deseaba. Anhelaba a ambos con una desesperación que le daba miedo.

¿Cómo se suponía que sobreviviría a la decisión que debía tomar? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a existir lejos de ellos? ¿Cómo podía quedarse con ellos cuando ella nunca fue una prioridad?

Dejó caer la barbilla a su pecho en un gesto de derrota. Se estaba engañando a si misma. Sí, ella los quería. Los amaba con cada aliento.

Pero no era suficiente. Ellos tendrían que quererla y necesitarla un poquito más que mucho. Harry acarició su mejilla, ligeramente y buscando, tentativamente, casi como si temiera que lo que vería en sus ojos.

—Herms, Te amo— susurró. —Por favor créelo.

El calor se filtraba a través de sus venas, iluminando esperanza en su camino. Ella quería creerle. Lo deseaba más que nada. Una mano cayó en su cadera. La otra mano se deslizó hacia el lado opuesto, luego hacia abajo, sujetando sus nalgas en un firme agarre.

No.

Este era su momento. Ella estaba en control. Quería oírlo rogar. Quería hacerle sentir la desesperación que ella sintió. Quería hacerlo ansiar tanto como ella lo había hecho.

Tirando sus manos lejos, las empujó de nuevo por encima de su cabeza. Al inclinarse hacia adelante, rozó a propósito la punta de sus senos a través de su boca. Sintió soplar su suspiro sobre los picos tensos cuando giró uno a un lado y luego el otro, burlándole. Amaba sus pechos.

Draco era más un hombre de culo.

Sus mejillas se calentaron al recordar lo mucho que amaba a su culo. Harry, por su parte, pasaba mucho tiempo tocando, lamiendo y chupando sus pechos. ¿Cuando lo hacían al mismo tiempo? Era el cielo.

Casi se quejó en voz alta cuando la imagen de Draco follando su culo mientras Harry devoraba sus pechos vino a su mente. Se bajó a si misma otra pulgada, ajustando un fruncido pezón a los labios de Harry.

Su embarazo había traído cambios en sus pechos, y ella respiró profundamente cuando tomó el pezón en la boca. Lo mamó con avidez, trazándole entre los dientes. Los sonidos que hacía, como un hombre hambriento, ciñó su estómago, apretando cada músculo. Caliente.

Erótico.

Ella se apartó cuando la sensación se convirtió en demasiada, encerrando sus manos sobre los brazos de Harry cuando trató de moverla para sujetarla. Recordando a su plan, se levantó y cayó contra él, tomándolo más en su coño. Cerró los ojos, la tensión evidente en su rostro crecía cerca de la agonía. Su aliento fue arrancado de su boca, y él se resistió hacia arriba con sus caderas.

—Ruega— susurró. —No va a terminar hasta que ruegues.

Cuando lo sintió tenso bajo ella, se detuvo por completo, obviando impedir su orgasmo inminente. Un gemido torturado se derramó por su boca.

—Herms— dijo con voz entrecortada. —

Por favor.

Hermione se inclinó y apretó la lengua en el centro de su pecho.

Lamió hacia arriba, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente en el cuello. Cuando le acarició en el hueco de la garganta, apretó con sus dientes, mordiendo fuertemente. Su mandíbula se aflojó, y su pulso se aceleró. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su contra. Un largo delicioso lametón, arriba sobre su barbilla a sus labios y luego lo tomó, duro, en un beso agresivo.

Toda la frustración salió corriendo. Meses de anhelo, de necesidad dolorosa. Clavó las rodillas en sus costados y comenzó a montarlo. Su cuerpo ondulaba mientras se levantaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el placer de rodar como las olas en la playa. Sus manos sobre su descremado vientre, y luego arriba ahuecando sus pechos, mucho más sensibles ahora. Sus pezones eran más oscuros, y cualquier estímulo era casi doloroso de soportar. Puso las manos sobre él, manteniéndolo en su lugar cuando se arqueó sobre él una y otra vez.

Recordando que Draco estaba mirando, miró por encima del hombro.

Se encontró con su mirada, su puño bombeando su polla hinchada. Pero él no quería correrse. Ella sonrió. No, él iba a encontrar su liberación después que la hiciera correrse. Por un momento, ella se desaceleró, queriendo prolongar el orgasmo de Harry haciendo a Draco esperar más.

—Acábalo, Hermione— gruñó Draco.

Se volvió hacia Harry, con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Eres un fastidio— dijo Harry con voz tensa. Sus pulgares rozaban sobre los pezones, y ella se encogió. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Te he hecho daño?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Determinada a distraerlo, una vez más, retomó su ritmo. Metió sus dedos en los costados. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo cubriendo las de Hermione.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un gesto de ternura, uno que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Entonces apretó y su cuerpo se resistió al alza.

—Dios, Herms, no pares. Por favor, no pares.

No estaba tan cerca de su propio orgasmo todavía, pero que estaba bien. Draco pronto se haría cargo de eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa surgió en su boca. Ella montó. Duro e implacable.

Se retorcía y contorsionaba, exigiéndole elevarse hasta que su espalda se arqueó fuera de la cama hasta buscando profundizar más en su interior. Su grito rompió en la habitación. Su polla pulsó dentro y lo contrajo a ella, ciñéndolo con su cuerpo, rodeándolo mientras ordeñaba su liberación. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él colocó su mano contra su vientre, casi como si supiera cuál era el secreto que guardaba. La emoción creció, aguda y dolorosa.

¡Cómo había soñado siempre en darles un hijo! De tener su amorosa devoción a lo largo de su embarazo.

De crear una familia perfecta.

Su mano se movía, deslizándose alrededor de su espalda, y entonces él la empujó hacia delante, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Harry metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y le acarició el cabello con cariño mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Te amo— susurró, y por un momento ella pudo olvidar las heridas del pasado. Enfocarse en el presente.

Recordar sólo podría arruinar el momento, y podría ser el último.

Y sin embargo, no podía pronunciar las palabras, no importaba que ella lo amara. Más que nada. Profunda, apasionadamente, con cada pedazo de su alma. Diciéndose herirles porque la forzaron a reconocer que no importaba lo mucho que podría amarlo -y a Draco- al final, no era suficiente.

Fuertes manos agarraron sus hombros y se volcaron sobre ella, rodando fuera las de Harry. Draco se quedó mirándola, con los ojos brillantes de deseo. Un aleteo comenzó en lo bajo de su abdomen y corrió hacia arriba hasta que la tensión se fundió en su pecho y se expandió en su garganta. Su boca se secó. Estaba a punto de ser follada y follada fuerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Hermione sintió un momento de temor por su embarazo. Draco era duro, casi animal. Su forma de hacer el amor era raramente gentil. Su médico le había asegurado que no tenía necesidad de moderación en su vida sexual, pero no estaba tan segura.

Los ojos de Draco parpadearon confusamente.

—¿Hermione?— Su voz llegó interrogante, pero vaciló en el tono.

Por primera vez, parecía incierto, y Draco no era nada sino seguro de sí mismo. Se inclinó y rozó los dedos suavemente a través de su torso, tocándola, ligera y persuasivamente.

Era un lado extraño de Draco al que no estaba acostumbrada, aporreando sus sentidos ya devastados.

Su nariz aleteó, respingó, y parpadeó con furia, determinada a no ceder. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, siendo débil y dócil. No había ganado nada con sus maridos, con la idea de tomar lo que ellos repartieran, como sea lo que quisieran servirle.

Draco se inclinó y le abrió las piernas, tirando de ella hasta el borde de la cama. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, presionando el duro y musculoso cuerpo en su pecho.

Hermione le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó aún más, fundiéndose y abrazándolo apretado. La emoción la dejó sintiéndose necesitada. Pero necesitaba esto más que nada. Más que respirar.

Enmarcó su rostro con los codos y la miró, sus oscuros ojos fieros, ardientes, con insatisfecha lujuria y deseo.

—¿Me necesitas, Draco?— Susurró. —

¿Me necesitas como te necesito?

¿Piensas en mí cuando no estás conmigo? Cuando estás en todos esos viajes, ¿me echas de menos?

—Dios, Nena— dijo con un gruñido. —

Nunca he dejado de necesitarte, y lo siento malditamente si alguna vez te hice sentir como si no.

—Tómame, Draco— dijo. —Al igual que antes. No me trates de manera diferente. No lo podría soportar.

Esta noche quiero que sea como siempre ha sido entre nosotros, cuando las cosas eran buenas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve entre tú y Harry. Los quiero tanto.

Los necesito.

Sus pupilas quemaron, y por un momento pareció primitivo, todo macho, y ella se estremeció con la necesidad explotando aún más en ella. Sin mediar palabra, caminó a zancadas en dirección al baño. Unos segundos más tarde, regresó, con un tubo en la mano.

—En tus manos y rodillas— dijo con voz sedosa. —Quiero verte mamar la polla de Harry. Entonces voy a montarte duro, Nena.

Harry estaba allí para ayudarla a darse la vuelta, y gracias a Dios, porque se había vuelto completamente débil. Sus manos temblaban cuando se puso de rodillas. Miró a Harry estirarse para enrollar sus dedos alrededor de su polla.

Él le devolvió la mirada mientras comenzaba a rodar la longitud entre los dedos, haciendo una pausa en la cabeza y luego apretando ligeramente. Draco le administró una fuerte bofetada a su culo. Ella sonrió.

Draco se estaba impacientando.

Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro y le mandó una mirada sensual. Lentamente se pasó la lengua por su labio superior, mirando como su mandíbula se apretaba en respuesta. Luego se volvió a Harry, arqueando su culo invitadoramente en el aire.

Harry la guió hacia abajo con su mano libre, envolviendo sus dedos en el pelo. La punta de su polla se frotó a lo largo de sus labios antes de abrirlos y permitirle que la deslizara dentro.

—Eso es, nena— dijo Draco, con tensa y apasionada voz.

—Se siente tan bien— sopló Harry.

Hermione lo tomó todo, deslizando sus labios por su polla hasta que se detuvo en la parte posterior de su garganta. Hizo una pausa y tragó y él se estremeció bajo ella.

—Dios, me encanta cuando haces eso— se ahogó Harry.

Draco llegó a alrededor de copa de sus senos, rodó los pezones entre sus dedos mientras ella mamaba arriba y abajo la erección de Harry.

Jugó con los suaves montículos durante unos momentos antes de mover sus manos sobre sus caderas y su culo. Ella gimió suavemente cuando Draco colocó su pene en su entrada.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, envainándole, pero él la mantuvo a raya con una sola mano. Despacio, dolorosamente lento, se deslizó en el interior, extendiéndola, incendiando su coño.

Harry se apoderó de su mandíbula, sosteniéndola mientras follaba dentro y fuera su boca. Draco se hundió profundamente, su abdomen tenso descansó contra su culo. Con las palmas hacia abajo, Draco le pasó las manos por la espalda y en el pelo, reuniendo las hebras y sujetándolas a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo para satisfacer los impulsos de Harry.

Esto... esto era volver a casa. Aquí era donde se sentía segura. Amada y apreciada. Entre los hombres que amaba. Ella los necesitaba.

Necesitaba su amor. Su necesidad era irregular, un cuchillo de doble filo, cortando en ambos sentidos, profundo e implacable. Era un todo sólo cuando estaba con ellos.

Draco embistió profundo, tomándola duro. Ella se perdió en el sabor de Harry y la sensación de Draco, de entregarse por completo a sus cuidados. Entonces Draco se retiró, y aflojó la mano de su pelo. Harry la apartó de su polla luego tomó sus brazos y la alzó a su cuerpo.

—Móntame, Herms— le indicó.

Todo su cuerpo se cerró y apretó cuando la colocó sobre su polla.

Draco estaba detrás de ella, silencioso y esperando. Hermione quería ver pero encontró su anticipación incrementarse por no saber justo el momento en que él intervendría y la poseería. Harry la movió abajo, teniendo cuidado al llegar en su interior.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó. Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso, su pelo cayó sobre el pecho.

—Más que bien— susurró.

Las manos de Harry se movieron sobre su espalda hasta las nalgas. Él las tenía en su firme agarre firme empujaba lentamente hacia ella.

Después, extendió sus mejillas, dejándola al descubierto plenamente a Draco. Fresco líquido fue derramado sobre la costura de su culo, y ella cerró los ojos cuando Draco deslizó un dedo dentro.

Demasiado tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habían tomado, la habían poseído juntos. Ella lo extrañó, lo ansió con una necesidad que la aterrorizó.

Dentro y fuera, Draco cuidadosamente trabajaba con el dedo, extendiéndola y preparándola.

—¿Estás lista para mí, cariño?—

Preguntó.

—Por favor— rogó.

Las manos de Harry la extendieron aún más abierta cuando Draco sustituyó su dedo con su rígido pene. Sondeó con delicadeza en su entrada, empujando hacia adentro con una paciencia infinita. Durante un largo momento, su cuerpo se lo negó, pero él persistió hasta que finalmente cedió y se hundió en el interior. Hermione se puso rígida en sus brazos mientras luchó contra el bombardeo de sensaciones físicas.

Ella estaba tensa en torno a sus dos vergas. Su culo quemaba cuando Draco comenzó a moverse, pero pronto el dolor menguó, sustituido por una espiral de placer que floreció y se hizo más grande cuando se hizo más exigente en sus movimientos.

Harry movió las manos en las caderas cuando Draco le agarró el culo. En ritmo experto, ellos se movieron, uno embistiendo, el otro retirándose, llenándola, empujando, más duro, profundamente.

Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta cuando Draco se retiró con lentitud agonizante. Se detuvo en el borde, la cabeza de su pene justo en el interior de su apertura. Luego se lanzó hacia delante, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura.

Sin ningún trabajo, sin demora, lentamente se construyó el orgasmo.

Ella se deshizo en sus brazos mientras el mundo explotó a su alrededor.

Ellos no se detuvieron, en vez de disminuir, su continuada liberación, fue casi dolorosa como prolongada. Sobre el retazo del primer orgasmo, un segundo surgió, saliendo donde el primero terminó.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco!

—Te tenemos, Nena— dijo Draco desde arriba. —Nunca lo dudes. Te tenemos—. Ella se inclinó hacia Harry, jadeando cuando su orgasmo gritó a través de su cuerpo. Su boca se pegó a su pezón, succionando con avidez, como una tormenta que soplaba a través de sus venas.

Harry se estremeció y gritó con voz ronca. Él se levantó hacia arriba, y luego ella sintió una oleada de calor. Sin embargo, Draco bombeaba en su contra, sus caderas golpeando contra su culo. Se agachó, enroscándole sus dedos en el cabello y tiró hacia arriba, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía empujando con fuerza en ella.

Harry se deslizó de su coño, y en lugar de moverse, se agachó y deslizó sus dedos a través de su clítoris. Saltó en reacción, su toque magnificado por su orgasmo.

—Córrete para nosotros otra vez, Herms— instruyó a Harry, mientras la miraba. Draco tiró más duro su cabello así como Harry pellizcó su clítoris entre sus dedos.

—No puedo— jadeó. —Duele.

Harry puso su otra mano hasta la mandíbula moviendo los dedos para rozar sus labios.

—Es el más dulce de los dolores— murmuró.

—Dánoslo— gruñó Draco –No voy a parar hasta que te corras para nosotros—. La mano de Harry se trasladó de su rostro hasta sus pechos. Le retorcía los pezones apenas lo suficiente para dar el menor indicio de dolor. Ya ultrasensible con su embarazo, la estimulación añadió leña al fuego.

Se estremeció violentamente, estremeciéndose y temblando como un árbol en una tormenta de viento. La doble sensación de los dedos de Harry cogiéndole los pezones y el clítoris y Draco embistiendo furiosamente en el culo era más de lo que podía tomar. Dio un grito inarticulado cuando su liberación brilló sobre ella con la velocidad y la intensidad de un tren de carga.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y lugar.

Se cernía sobre el borde de la conciencia, el rostro de Harry flotaba bajo ella. Colores nítidos y vivos estallaron en su visión. Y luego fue cayendo. Rápido y más fuerte. Se dejó caer hacia adelante.

Hermione era vagamente consciente de Harry sujetándola, de las manos de Draco rodeándola. Su mejilla se encontró con el calor de la piel del pecho de Harry y sus ojos revolotearon, cerrándose.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Hermione despertó en la quietud de la mañana, cuando todo estaba tranquilo y la tenue luz brillaba alrededor de las cortinas. Escuchó fuerte y podía oír el rugido del mar en la distancia.

Fuertes brazos descansaban sobre su cuerpo, y musculosas piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas. Por un momento, permaneció allí, simplemente absorbiendo la satisfacción cálida de despertar en sus brazos. Su tacto era posesivo, determinado, incluso en el sueño.

Miró a Draco, la mandíbula oscurecida con barba. Tenía el cabello revuelto, y no tanto por la contracción en su sueño. Parecía exhausto.

Con cuidado, volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a Harry, tumbado junto a ella, con su mano sobre la cadera, sus nalgas dibujadas en la ingle de él.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había despertado de esta manera?

Un dolor se inició en su pecho, fuerte y penetrante. Ellos tropezaban en la cama mucho tiempo después de que se fuera a dormir y se levantaban con poco más de un roce de sus labios sobre la frente.

No había intimidad en su relación nunca más. Convivieron. No había otra palabra para ello.

Cuanto más los miraba, más pesado se ponía su pecho. En silencio, para no despertarlos, se desprendió de su abrazo y se arrastró de la cama. Sin detenerse en la ducha, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, no quería molestarse por ello.

Salió de la habitación, sin un camino claro en mente quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Había muchos huecos situados entre el denso follaje, estratégicamente plantados. Mesas individuales para permitir la privacidad se encontraban en pequeños nichos, y cada uno ofrecía una vista de la playa.

Eligió una mesa tanta distancia del actual hotel como le fue posible y se instaló en la silla frente al agua. Un camarero apareció con prontitud y ordenó un jugo de frutas, lamentando el hecho de que ella había dejado el café desde que se enteró de su embarazo. Se sentía menos ansiosa aquí. La calma se apoderó de ella mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la mañana y la brisa salada del océano.

Su vida podría ser un desastre, pero por espacio de unos momentos, podía pretender que estaba en sus vacaciones de ensueño, pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Y debería ser el momento de su vida. Debería estar celebrando su embarazo, a los cinco años de su matrimonio, con los hombres que amaba más que nada.

Miró su anillo de boda y ociosamente rotó la banda en círculos alrededor de su dedo. No era un anillo tradicional. No era una banda sencilla con un llamativo círculo de compromiso en la parte superior.

Habían elegido un diseño con tres cuerdas entrelazadas torcidas. Un círculo continuo, sin principio ni fin.

Hacía dos años, Draco y Harry habían tratado de hablarle de una de esas piedras ostentosas. Sentían que se merecía algo grande y caro ahora que su situación financiera había mejorado de manera tan drástica, pero ella dijo que no. Le gustaba su anillo. No quería o necesitaba algo más grande y mejor, no cuando su anillo ostentaba mucho más significado que riqueza. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde sus días de existente escasez, viviendo de la mano a la boca. Pero habían sido felices. Dios, esos fueron los mejores días de su vida. No, no tenían mucho dinero, pero no le importaba. Nunca le importó. Lo que sí tenía era el amor y la completa devoción de ellos. Los tres habían estado juntos desde sus primeros días en la universidad. Draco había venido de una familia extremadamente pobre y sólo pudo asistir a la universidad a través de una beca.

Siempre había sido el más decidido a hacer algo de sí mismo.

La madre de Harry había trabajado dos puestos de trabajo para asegurarse de que él pudiese ir a la universidad. Cuando ella murió durante su segundo año, le hizo un voto de ver su sueño de graduarse y convertirse en un hombre exitoso y realizarse. Hermione y Draco habían ido con él a su funeral, y Harry había estado allí en su tumba, con su cabeza inclinada. Hermione le había sostenido la mano cuando le susurró su adiós a su madre y prometerle hacerla sentir orgullosa.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de su jugo y se quedó mirando por encima del agua, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Mirando hacia atrás, no podía precisar cuándo las cosas habían cambiado desde que la amistad entre los tres ellos fue algo más. Había tenido un profundo conflicto acerca de sus sentimientos por ambos hombres y estuvo desesperada de no perder ninguno de ellos, incluso si eso significaba suprimir todo más allá de la amistad. Draco, siendo Draco, simplemente había llevado las cosas adelante una noche en su pequeño apartamento. Le había preguntado a Harry sin rodeos si él amaba a Hermione. Harry parecía aturdido -y culpable-, como si supiera que Draco la amaba también y que su admisión podría ser una traición. Pero tampoco podía decirle a la cara que no la amaba.

Draco con muy importante naturalidad le informó a Harry y Hermione que él también la amaba. Luego, calmadamente le preguntó a ella cómo se sentía acerca de ellos. Le había tomado unos momentos reunir el coraje y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

Amaba a los dos.

Ellos no habían tenido inmediatamente todas las respuestas.

Ya vivían juntos, así que embarcarse en una relación mucho más profunda había sido fácil. Harry y Draco eran extremadamente protectores con ella, no queriendo que la verdadera naturaleza de su relación se hiciera pública. Entonces fuera de la privacidad de su apartamento, se mantuvieron como los tres mejores amigos.

A medida que su relación creció más segura, se despojaron de la precaución. Draco comenzó a hablar de un arreglo permanente. El matrimonio. Cada vez más, a él y a Harry no les importaba que los demás supieran que amaban a la misma mujer. ¿Y Hermione? Mientras tuviera su amor, nada más le importaba.

Queriendo mostrar una conexión visible con ambos hombres, cambió legalmente su apellido por el de Potter, y luego se casó con Draco, tomando su apellido también.

Una sombra cayó sobre ella, oscureciendo el sol de su cara.

Arrastrada de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista para ver Harry viéndose mucho como había estado la noche anterior. Demacrado y cansado.

Preocupado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— Preguntó vacilante.

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto a la silla vacía frente a ella. El camarero apareció y Harry pidió un café y desayuno.

—No estás comiendo— dijo mientras miraba a su simple vaso de jugo.

—No tenía hambre.

Miró hacia abajo y luego levantó su mirada a las olas distantes. La brisa agitaba su cabello oscuro, y Hermione estudió las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y la boca firme. Esas líneas no estaban allí hacía cinco años. En ese entonces, él siempre había tenido una sonrisa fácil, bromas y diversión. La luz había desaparecido de sus ojos verdes.

No podía recordar la última vez que había visto la alegría reflejada en la profundidad de sus ojos. Parpadeó cuando la descubrió estudiándolo.

—Estaba preocupado, Herms— dijo en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar.

La ira se disparó en sus ojos, sorprendiéndola. Emoción.

Aparentemente Harry todavía era capaz de ello, incluso si era sólo ira.

—No solía ser tan aventado— acusó. —

Dios, Herms, pensé que te habías marchado de nosotros. Ella lo miró con calma, aunque bajo la superficie hervía como una caldera.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me he marchado? —Sus ojos se estrecharon, y apretó los labios.—¿Porqué debería quedarme, Harry?— Preguntó en voz baja. —Dame una razón para que no los deje.

—Te amo— gruñó. —Esa debería ser una razón malditamente suficiente.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y se recostó, llevando el vaso de jugo a sus labios. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, luego lo apartó de su boca, sosteniéndolo frente a su visión, algo en qué enfocarse. Ella lo miró.

— ¿Recuerdas como era antes que nos casáramos? —Sus cejas se juntaron en la confusión. Ella lo ignoró y continuó.—Nosotros tres compartíamos un apartamento de una habitación, comíamos frijoles y salchichas, abasteciéndonos de fideos ramen, que era todo lo que podíamos permitirnos. Me masajeabas los pies cuando llegaba a casa de un doble turno en el restaurante. —Hermione quedó ensoñándose en la distancia cuando esos recuerdos la envolvieron en su cálido abrazo. Harry hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Trato de no recordar aquellos días.

Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo a él para ver un profundo ceño estropear sus facciones.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no teníamos nada— rechinó. —

Draco y yo no podíamos cuidar de ti.

Tú trabajabas demasiado duro para apoyarnos en nuestros esfuerzos de abrirnos camino. Ella sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Y qué tenemos ahora?

—Tenemos dinero— dijo sin rodeos. —

Tenemos un buen lugar para vivir, el mejor alimento para comer. Tú no tienes que trabajar desigualmente.

—No estoy contenta— dijo, siendo igualmente contundente. Él la miró en estado de shock, con las mejillas perdiendo su color.—No he sido feliz en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo— se corrigió.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó con voz rota. La mano le temblaba cuando ella bajó la copa de vuelta a la mesa.

—Tú no me amas— dijo suavemente. —Ni siquiera sabes que existo la mitad del tiempo a menos que sea para llamarme y decirme que no vendrás a cenar o que te vas en un viaje de negocios de último minuto.

—Te amamos, Hermione, y no te dejaremos ir sin luchar— dijo Draco, con voz sombría.

Levantó la vista para verlo de pie a unos pocos metros, parcialmente oculto por la vegetación. Dio un paso adelante, con el rostro arrugado con determinación.

El camarero, siempre solícito, apareció con otra silla y se apresuró a acercarla hasta la mesa. Un segundo camarero apareció para entregar el desayuno de Harry cuando Draco tomó su asiento. Hizo un gesto con la mano despidiendo el menú y pidió un café.

— ¿Cuánto has escuchado?— preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Todo— masculló Draco. —Cada ridícula parte.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Cómo descartas mis sentimientos— murmuró. —Dios sabe que has tenido suficiente práctica.

Draco cambió con impaciencia.

—Mira, cariño, siento que nos hayamos perdido nuestra cena de aniversario, y siento que canceláramos el viaje.

Más de lo que crees. Si hubiera alguna manera de haberlo evitado, créeme lo habría hecho.

Ella sostuvo sus manos, negándose a dejarse llevar por esos ojos grises acariciándola, su tono bajo y suplicante.

—Una vez, lo podría entender.

Infiernos, incluso una docena. Pero tú hiciste una práctica ponerme en segundo lugar.

Se interrumpió con un bufido delicado, uno que precariamente bordeó el llanto.

—Dudo que mi rango sea alto donde sea siendo el segundo lugar. Me he pasado los últimos años rogando, ansiando su tiempo, su amor. He sido paciente. He sido comprensiva. He sonreído y asentido cuando estaba gritando por dentro. Acepto que es mi culpa. Lo dejé ir demasiado lejos, pero ¿sabes qué? No tengo que hacerlo por más tiempo. Tú dices de una cena de aniversario y un viaje cancelado, y Dios, desearía que eso fuera todo.

Ojalá fuera así de simple. Has hecho tu vida sin mí, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos o mis deseos y necesidades. Bueno, es hora que dé un paso al frente y sea responsable de mi propia felicidad.

Se puso de pie, no dispuesta a permanecer quieta, sentándose calma y racionalmente. No podía pretender tener una conversación civilizada en el desayuno cuando toda su vida se caía a pedazos.

—Herms, espera— Harry la llamó cuando se agachó fuera del apartado y se apresuró por los caminos sinuosos.

—Hermione, maldita sea, detente.

Draco estaba cerca. No podía dejarlo atrás, pero no quería ir dócilmente al matadero. Con su columna vertebral rígida, continuó a un ritmo acelerado hasta que su mano capturó su codo y tiró de ella rápido. Le dio un tirón girándola, acercándola hasta que chocó contra su pecho. La otra mano le tomó su rostro e inclinó sus labios sobre los de Hermione, bebiendo profundo, probándola, devorándola como un hombre hambriento.

—No voy a dejarte ir— prometió. —

Puedes decir lo que quieras. Puedes arrastrarme. Puedes golpearme, odiarme, pero nunca te voy a dejar ir.

—No tienes elección. No puedes hacer que te ame, Draco.

Era una cosa lamentable de decir aún enfadada como estaba. El dolor brilló en los ojos de Draco, y... parecía devastado. Su corazón se contrajo cuando la miró.

— ¿Estás diciendo que ya no me amas?—

Preguntó con voz tensa.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Sabes que te amo.

—Pruébalo— desafió. Tiró de su brazo con rabia alejándose.

—No tengo que probarte nada— le escupió.

—Regresa a la habitación conmigo y Harry y escucha lo que tenemos que decir, Hermione. Danos una oportunidad. Vamos a tratar de hacerte feliz de nuevo. Ella miró por encima del hombro para ver a Harry de pie en el camino, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se le veía cansado y derrotado.

—Por favor, cariño— dijo Draco suavemente.

Él le tomó la mano, entrecerrando los dedos. Su pulgar acarició sobre su palma, y se llevó la mano a la boca para besar sus nudillos.

—Sin sexo— dijo solemnemente, sabiendo malditamente bien que ambos usarían cualquier medio necesario para aprovechar su ventaja. —El sexo no va a arreglar lo que está mal.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Hablar. Se supone que estás hablándome.

Por mucho que ella quisiera que la tocaran otra vez, la tomaran, la poseyeran -había pasado los últimos meses sufriendo por que hicieran exactamente eso- tenían que hablar sobre el problema, no disfrazarlo con el sexo. Harry se rió entre dientes en el fondo, y Draco sólo frunció fuertemente el ceño.

—Jesucristo, Hermione, ¿cuándo te has convertido en una de esas chicas de "hablemos acerca de nuestros sentimientos"?

—Cuando dejaste de hablarme— respondió ella.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder o protestar, caminó a su alrededor y hacia el hotel. Harry se puso a caminar junto a ella, pero lo ignoró cuando se abrieron camino hasta el vestíbulo. Presionó con indignación el botón del ascensor, impacientándose cuando no respondió de inmediato.

Harry le tomó la mano en silencio y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo mientras esperaban que se abrieran las puertas. Él no podía saber lo mucho que la lastimaba estar así de cerca, sentirlo tocándola amorosamente. Si lo supiera, seguramente no lo haría. La introdujo en el ascensor, Draco se estrechó tras ellos. Ella retrocedió cerrándose en si misma. Las manos de él tomaron sus hombros y la besó profundamente, con avidez.

— ¿Recuerdas, nena?— Preguntó con voz ronca. — ¿Recuerdas cuando el ascensor se rompió en nuestro antiguo apartamento?

El fuego floreció en sus mejillas.

Oh, sí, ella recordaba. Draco y Harry habían sido insaciables. La habían tomado en el suelo, contra las puertas, uno sosteniéndola mientras el otro la follaba en largos y deliciosos embistes.

Luego la habían sostenido entre ellos, uno follando su culo mientras el otro le follaba el coño. Al momento en que el ascensor estaba funcionando de nuevo, Hermione había estado tan completamente agotada, que Draco tuvo que cargarla al apartamento.

—Lo recuerdo— susurró.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Draco se apartó de mala gana. El alcanzó hacia atrás su mano y Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor de la otra.

Ambos tiraron de ella hacia su habitación, y ella los siguió, con el corazón alojado dolorosamente en la garganta.

El aire frío la golpeó, enviando un escalofrío que le recorrió la dolorida espalda. Harry se volvió y la tomó en sus brazos, sus manos se deslizaron arriba y abajo de su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres, Herms? Dime. Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

—Un largo baño de inmersión— murmuró contra su pecho. —Tienes que afeitarte. Se rió entre dientes.

—Déjame cuidar de ti. Iré a prepararte un baño y mientras te sumerges, me afeitaré, y hablaremos.

Solíamos hacer mucho eso.

—Sí, lo hacíamos— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo voy a ir a la ducha— dijo Draco.

—Me imagino que todos nos vamos a sentir mejor y más calmados después de un baño.

Él la miró agudamente cuando hizo su declaración, como si su histeria se pudiese culpar a la necesidad de un baño. Ella casi se rió.

—Siéntate aquí— dijo Harry ayudándola a hacerlo en la cama. —Ya vuelvo.

Con un suspiro, dejó que la pusiera donde quería y lo vio apresurándose hacia el cuarto de baño. Estaba cansada. Cansada hasta los huesos.

Justo cuando tenía su mente acercándose a la dirección que quería tomar en su vida, Harry y Draco irrumpieron y revolvieron todo a su alrededor.

Hermione no podía dejarlos que cambiaran su opinión. No cuando finalmente había desarrollado una columna y decidido dejar de ser la mártir de la relación. Por otro lado, ¿estaba siendo justa? ¿Cómo podía esperar que cambiaran, para hacerla feliz, si ella no les decía lo que quería, necesitaba, y darles la oportunidad de reaccionar?

Un dolor sordo le comenzó en las sienes. Sobre la vez que pensaba que ella había tomado una posición proactiva, se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado como una imbécil.

Reaccionaria. En vez de ponerse de pie, luchar y decir que no, no está bien para ti zanjarme de nuevo, había despotricado como una niña enfurruñada.

Harry volvió y se agachó a su lado.

Al principio sólo la acarició suavemente con sus dedos, reavivándola al placer que siempre encontraba en su toque. Ella le había dicho a menudo que sus dedos eran el más dulce tipo de magia.

Suavemente, le tomó la mano y tiró hacia arriba hasta que se puso de pie delante de él. Sin decir palabra, la desnudó, sus palmas y las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaron su piel.

—Ven— dijo con voz ronca. —Tengo el baño listo.

Ella lo siguió hasta el baño y quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando vio el hermoso arreglo que había hecho. La bañera estaba llena de agua jabonosa, y el revestimiento de los lados estaba con velas perfumadas encendidas. Intercalados entre las velas había pétalos de rosa de color rojo, del ramo en el mostrador.

La besó una vez, largamente, antes de ayudarle a pasar por el costado de la bañera. Se instaló en el agua caliente con un suspiro de éxtasis.

Oh, necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba demasiado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera.

Se percató del sonido de la ducha al abrirse, y oyó Harry entrar. Unos pocos minutos. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo unos minutos para descansar y relajarse.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

—Dormir en la bañera no es una buena idea, Nena.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron para ver a Draco sentado en el borde de la bañera a sus pies, estudiándola. Miró hacia donde Harry se estaba afeitando en el lavabo, su cara todavía semi-cubierta con crema de afeitar.

—Estoy cansada— admitió.

Sabía que su embarazo tenía la culpa por algo de su fatiga. Sinceramente, había días en que ni siquiera podía sostener la cabeza, pero no había dormido bien en absoluto, desde que había dejado Londres para venir de vacaciones sola.

La expresión de Draco se suavizó.

—Creo que todos podemos disfrutar de algo de descanso. Sé que dormiré bastante mejor contigo abrazada entre nosotros. ¿Qué dices de tomar una siesta, ordenar algún servicio de habitación y pasar el día juntos?

Tuvo la tentación. Dios, sonaba como el cielo. Su indecisión y la tentación debieron brillar en su rostro, porque los hombres se aprovecharon.

—Te voy a dar un masaje en los pies— dijo Harry. —Draco puede cepillarte el pelo. Siempre te encantó.

Las lágrimas pincharon sus párpados.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían ocupado de ella. Les echaba tanto de menos que era un dolor físico. Echaba de menos aquellos días mucho más sencillos, cuando ellos no tenían nada más que el uno al otro.

—Se suponía que íbamos a hablar— dijo con firmeza.

—Y lo haremos— intervino Draco. —No puedo pensar en una mejor manera de pasar el día. En la cama, contigo, hablando.

— ¿Sin sexo?— Dijo con una ceja levantada.

Draco lanzó un hmmmph suave.

—Sin sexo— dijo Harry, y Draco le disparó una mirada malévola.

Reprimió su sonrisa lánguida y empezó a lavar su cuerpo, levantando una pierna para deslizar el paño bajándolo antes de subir la otra.

Dos pares de ojos masculinos estaban pegados al movimiento de la tela, e incapaz de resistirse a burlarlos un poco, levantó el brazo, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran, saliendo a flote por encima del agua. Con cuidado, corrió la tela a lo largo de su brazo y luego en las tensas puntas de sus senos. Draco liberó su aliento en un siseo, y cambió su posición en el borde de la bañera. Sin embargo, su erección no podía ser disfrazada.

Sintiéndose sólo un poco culpable por haber inspirado la lujuria que no tenía intención de saciar, arrojó la toalla a un lado y comenzó a levantarse.

Draco le tomó la mano, y después de un breve momento de vacilación, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la suya y lo dejó tirar de ella para estar de pie en la bañera. Burbujas de agua y jabón bajaron en cascada de su cuerpo, y salió a toda prisa a envolverse en la toalla que Harry sostenía. Dejó que la envolviera, no sólo por el calor de la toalla, sino por el calor de su abrazo cuando él la cogió fuertemente a él.

—¿Qué quieres comer?— Preguntó Draco. —Noté que no desayunaste.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada todavía. Voy a esperar a comer el almuerzo contigo y Harry.

Enganchó el extremo de la toalla entre sus pechos y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando que los hombres la siguieran. La exuberancia de la cama la llamó. Incapaz de resistirse, dejó caer la toalla, se arrastró hasta la mitad de la cama y colapsó boca abajo en medio de la almohada.

Cansada. Estaba tan cansada. La cama se hundió a su costado, y gentiles dedos tiraron de su barbilla.

—Siéntate, cariño, y te cepillaré el pelo.

Luchó con sus rodillas, pero por encima de su pecho miró los dedos de Draco. Casi gimió cuando tiró de un pezón rígido. Se acomodó en la cabecera, luego la dio vuelta y la sentó hasta su culo quedó acunado entre sus muslos.

Harry se sentó en el extremo de la cama y tomó uno de sus pies en sus manos. Cuando Draco reunió largos mechones de su pelo, Harry comenzó a masajearle el empeine.

Hermione suspiró profundamente mientras los hombres la cubrían con amor y afecto. Ella lo absorbió como un desierto sediento de lluvia por una gota de agua.

Durante varios minutos, ellos la atendieron, los únicos sonidos provenían de sus suspiros de placer.

Cuando casi se durmió sentada, Draco se inclinó y besó la curva de su cuello. Un delicado escalofrío bajó en cascada por su espina dorsal.

Harry dejó caer su pie mientras Draco maniobraba a sus espaldas.

Rellenaron de almohadas y la acomodaron en el medio, y tomaron su lugar a cada lado de ella. Harry recostado sobre su lado, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras la miraba. Draco había adoptado una posición parecida dejando sus dedos deslizarse perezosamente sobre su cadera y en la pierna.

—No nos dejes, Hermione— dijo Draco abruptamente. —Yo sé que estás herida y enojada, pero podemos resolverlo.

— ¿Podemos? ¿Ahora estás hablando por Harry?

Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos de la amargura en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no habla por mí, Herms, pero en este caso, todo lo que dice es cierto. Podemos resolver esto. Te amo.

Curvó sus labios hacia abajo en una mueca resignada.

—Hay tanto que quiero decir— dijo con frustración. —tanto que debería haber dicho hace años.

—Entonces, dilo ahora— dijo Draco tranquilamente. —No podemos arreglarlo si no sabemos lo que está mal, y maldita sea, Hermione, nosotros… Yo… quiero arreglarlo.

Ella miró sus dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo. Los apretaba hasta que las puntas blanquearon.

—Cada uno de ustedes se han estado relevando el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. Asumiendo un enfoque de equipo para nuestra relación. —La protesta de Draco no se hizo esperar, pero le hizo callar con una mirada.—Déjame terminar. Es cierto.

Al principio ambos tomaron su compromiso conmigo muy seriamente.

No dieron nada por sentado. Con el tiempo se hizo más fácil para los dos depender uno del otro en vez de alimentar su relación conmigo.

Draco estranguló un sondo de irritación. Nunca había tenido un estomago dispuesto a conversaciones sensibleras-emocionales, y ella lo sabía, pero no lo pudo evitar esta vez. Ella lo habría dicho. Harry fue más moderado. Él tenía una expresión casi culpable, como si Hermione hubiera tocado algo de lo que ya se había percatado.

—Eso es mentira— murmuró Draco. Ella lo miró de frente.

—Tú no tenías que estar todo el tiempo allí si Harry estaba alrededor. Harry no tenía que sentirse mal por perder una ocasión o evento especial si tú estabas ahí.

Me etiquetaste en lugar de tratar nuestra relación como una de dos en vez de nosotros tres. La tenías buena. Uno de ustedes estaba en espera en todo momento. ¿No podían prestar atención a la pobrecita de Hermione? Tiene dos esposos. Ella no necesita mas de uno a su alrededor, ¿verdad? Bueno, te has equivocado.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su ira creció.

—Eventualmente detuviste hasta eso, y ambos me excluyeron, colocaron todo por delante de mí, su negocio, sus colegas, incluso su asistente personal tiene más atención que yo.

—Estábamos ocupados haciendo que nuestro negocio sea un éxito— dijo Draco tensamente.

—¿A expensas de tu matrimonio? Dime, Draco, ¿valió la pena? He pensado durante mucho tiempo que el dinero y el éxito eran más importantes para ti que yo, pero quiero escucharlo.

Quizás tengo que escucharlo, porque imaginárselo es mucho peor. Tal vez tengo que hacerle frente en vez de vacilar de un lado a otro preguntándome si estoy exagerando.

Harry contuvo el aliento y los ojos de Draco se agrandaron en estado de shock. Durante un largo momento, hubo un silencio total, como si ambos hombres estuvieran asimilando finalmente, que tan peligrosamente cerca estaban de una relación que no era salvable.

—Lo hicimos por ti— dijo Draco, con voz tensa y baja. —Queríamos lo mejor para ti.

—Tú y Harry son... eran lo mejor para mí.

Ella estiró sus dedos y se cruzó de brazos, arrastrando sus manos hacia sus hombros en un esfuerzo de infundirse confort, cualquier cosa para que la sensación de vacío desapareciera.

—No puedo seguir viviendo así— susurró. —Merezco algo mejor.

Draco miró a Hermione. Su esposa. Se veía completamente derrotada y pequeña y tan condenadamente triste.

Peor aún, parecía resignada. No miraba ninguna otra opción que abandonarles. El pánico anudó su estómago. No podía hacerse a la idea de un futuro sin Hermione. No, no había estado muy presente.

Harry y él se habían lanzado de cabeza a su empresa. Haciéndola un éxito. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría costarle la única persona quien lo había amado cuando no tenía nada, había sido un don nadie.

Intercambió miradas con Harry, y Draco pudo ver la misma desesperación en los ojos de su amigo. El sexo no solucionaría el problema. Hermione tenía mucha razón en eso. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía qué podría solucionar eso. O si podría solucionarse en absoluto.

Abrió la boca para hablar. Para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no salió nada. ¿Cómo podría compensar los años de dolor y negligencia en unos días? Parecía muy sencillo ahora. Podría haberlo hecho de manera muy diferente, pero ella tenía razón. Harry y él la habían dado por sentado. Siempre había permanecido junto a ellos, apoyándoles y amándoles incondicionalmente. Y ahora se enfrentaban a perderla porque habían desperdiciado su talento.

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de Hermione. Ella miró al otro hombre, con dolor y ardor en sus brillantes ojos.

—No te rindas, Herms— dijo Harry con una voz que sonó muy cerca de suplicar. Pero infiernos, ahora Draco le rogaría, si eso fuera lo que se necesitaba, y Harry y él nunca habían mendigado por nada.

—Nosotros estamos aquí ahora. Danos las vacaciones que te prometimos. Es un punto de partida. Tenemos mucho que trabajar, pero no lo podemos hacer si no estás con nosotros.

—Sin teléfonos celulares, sin correo electrónico— intervino Draco. —Sólo tú y nosotros. Danos la oportunidad de resolver esto, Hemione. No voy a dejarte ir sin luchar como el infierno.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvió para mirar a Draco.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿No tienes ofertas para trabajar, gente con quien mantenerte en contacto?

Draco maldijo entre dientes.

Entonces se acercó a acunar su barbilla.

—Tú eres más importante que todas esas cosas, nena. Sé que no hemos actuado como tal, y tenemos mucho por hacer, para probártelo. Pero comenzaremos ahora.

La indecisión parpadeaba en sus expresivos ojos, dándole una fragilidad que inspiraba cada uno de sus instintos de protección. Y luego casi se echó a reír. ¿De protección?

¿Cuándo la había protegido? Había estado valiéndose por sí misma desde hacía años.

—Danos la oportunidad, Herms— Harry preguntó en voz baja. —Por favor.

—Respóndeme a una pregunta—, dijo Draco, aún sosteniendo su barbilla.

Su pulgar acarició su mejilla y luego sobre la plenitud de sus labios. — ¿Todavía nos amas?

Emoción líquida subió y brotó en sus ojos. Bajo de su tacto, sus labios temblaron y se estremecieron.

—Porque te amamos, cariño— dijo suavemente. —Todo eso no ha cambiado. Nunca cambiará.

—Te quiero— susurró Hermione. —Pero a veces... a veces simplemente no es suficiente.

—Lo será— dijo con firmeza. —Juro que lo será.

Draco dejó caer la mano de su rostro, y miró entre Harry y él.

Ella mordió su labio inferior entre los dientes, arrugando su frente en concentración. Le molestaba como el infierno que tuviera que detenerse y considerar por cuanto tiempo estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ellos.

— ¿Hermione?— la apremió.

—Muy bien— dijo. —Sin teléfonos celulares, sin mensajes de correo electrónico, sólo nosotros de vacaciones.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

Harry envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Herms, pero no se movió siquiera. Ella estaba cálida y suave en su contra, y se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían permanecido así. Sin prisas, sin reuniones a las que ir, sin vuelos temprano en la mañana o llamadas de conferencia.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Draco y él habían dejado caer el balón en su relación con ella, y lo que lo enfermó fue que no lo había visto hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para evitar el dolor y la tristeza de Hermione. Él no permitiría que ya fuera demasiado tarde para su matrimonio. Miró a Draco que se estaba preparando para llamar por teléfono y ordenar el servicio de habitaciones.

—Ella está agotada— murmuró.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras sostenía el teléfono en la oreja.

—Se ve diferente. No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga. De algún modo parece más frágil. No lo sé, es como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. No me gusta.

Harry no respondió porque Draco se separó para hacer el pedido de alimentos. Sin embargo estaba en lo cierto. Herms parecía frágil. Las ojeras oscuras descansadas en los huecos debajo de sus ojos. Huecos que no solían estar allí. Estaba más delgada también. Había una tristeza que se cernía sobre ella, que sugería que no era infeliz recientemente sino que lo había sido durante un largo período de tiempo.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando sus dientes se unieron. Ellos podrían cambiar eso. Él iba a cambiarlo. No podía recordar no amar a Hermione.

Sí, él la había dado por sentado de enorme manera, pero nunca porque no la amara o quisiera con cada aliento que tomaba. Draco colgó el teléfono y miró hacia Harry.

—La comida estará aquí dentro de veinte minutos. Vamos a dejarla dormir hasta entonces.

Harry rozó su mejilla con el dedo.

Quería darle un beso. Se moría por su amor, por hacer el amor con ella, sólo ellos dos. Miró de regreso a Draco.

—Quiero un poco de tiempo con ella— dijo en voz baja.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una fatigada mano por su cabello.

—Ambos necesitamos tiempo con ella.

Reservó dos semanas en este resort, pero nos va a tomar más que ese tiempo hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el trabajo?— Preguntó Harry.

Por mucho que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer todo lo necesario para recuperar a Hermione, tan importante como lo era para ellos, no podían mandar a volar sus compromisos. Los arruinaría. Draco se encorvó en una silla a varios pies de la cama.

—Voy a hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas en la mañana, aplazarlos tanto como pueda, simplificar las cosas para que puedan funcionar sin nosotros el mayor tiempo posible. No creo que lo que Hermione nos pidió signifique que hagamos algo drástico en lo que respecta a la empresa. Su punto es que la excluimos completamente del panorama. —

Suspiró y movió la cabeza para mirar al techo.

—Y tiene razón. Eso es lo que hemos hecho. Aquí estamos posicionados a lanzarnos al negocio más grande de nuestras vidas, y al mismo tiempo, podemos averiguar completamente qué tan bastardos somos.

Su barbilla se posó sobre su pecho mientras reorientaba su atención en Harry.

—¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer, Harry?

No podemos perderla. No podemos perder nuestro negocio. Siento que todo se está escapando, y me asusta como la mierda.

Era raro ver una grieta en la armadura de Draco. Siempre estaba controlado y metódico. Ahora se veía derrotado.

—La ganaremos de nuevo— dijo Harry simplemente. —Le daremos unas vacaciones para recordar, pero lo más importante, que la haremos recordar lo mucho que la amamos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy… preocupado.

Harry miró a Herms, la suave inhalación y exhalación su pecho.

—Yo también— admitió.

Hermione despertó con el olor de la comida. Mariscos. Harry estaba apoyado en un codo a su lado, y Draco estaba ocupado colocando los alimentos en la cama. Echó un vistazo a la selección, y su estómago se revolvió con prontitud.

La saliva inundó su boca, lanzando su estómago. Le tomó varias respiraciones cortas, rezando para no tener que hacer una carrera al cuarto de baño. Cerró los ojos, el nudo se hizo más grande dentro de su vientre. Un flujo de calor se elevaba sobre su cuerpo, y luego se enfrió con la misma rapidez. Tiró las mantas, lanzándose fuera de la cama.

—Herms, ¿qué diablos?— Exigió Harry.

Sus pies descalzos golpearon el azulejo del piso del baño, y sus rodillas las siguieron rápidamente cuando agarró el asiento del inodoro con las manos para sostenerse. El estómago regurgitaba con dolorosa pesadez, nada salía de su vientre cerrado y con espasmos. Sin embargo, no pudo detener las arcadas en seco, y gimió cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó de nuevo.

—Herms, dulzura, ¿estás bien?

Harry le puso las manos sobre sus hombros luego deslizó los dedos por el pelo para sacarlo del camino.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— Exigió Draco desde la puerta. — ¿Necesito conseguir un médico?

Ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente incluso cuando otro seco tirón se apoderó de ella.

—Tranquila— dijo Harry con dulzura.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Podría eso ayudar?

Ella se apoyó en su hombro, sintiéndose como un fideo mojado.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin comer, pero la idea de los mariscos esperando por ella hizo a su estómago protestar aún más.

—Sólo necesito algo de comer— dijo mientras se empujaba lejos de Harry.

Miró en tono de disculpa hacia Draco. —¿Algo aparte de los mariscos?

—Hay sopa y aperitivo de pasta— dijo Draco. — ¿Eso está bien?

Sonrió y trató de levantarse. Harry la tomó en sus brazos y la alzó.

—Estoy bien, Harry— dijo. Luego se volvió de nuevo a Draco. —Sopa y pasta suena maravilloso.

La sentaron en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, desnuda a excepción de la sábana envuelta en su regazo y Draco y Harry en pantalones cortos. La sopa calmó su estómago y le permitió comer la pasta. Estaba más hambrienta de lo que pensaba y terminó no sólo su parte, también las porciones de los hombres.

—No más eso de saltarse las comidas— dijo Draco sombrío. —No has estado durmiendo bien tampoco.

Ella lo miró indiferente.

—No he estado durmiendo bien en siglos, Draco. Nunca duermo bien cuando tú y Harry no están allí.

Un color oscuro inundó sus mejillas, y Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa. No lo había dicho como una acusación sino como una declaración honesta de los hechos.

— ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana?—

Preguntó Harry.

Se volvió hacia él y frunció los labios.

—¿Honestamente? Me gustaría tomar el desayuno en una pequeña choza que encontré mientras navegaba en internet. Es por la playa, y se supone que tienen una gastronomía exquisita. A continuación, me gustaría tomar un baño de sol y tal vez un poco de natación. —Dirigió su mirada a Draco para ver que la miraba fijamente. —Luego me gustaría volver y tomar un largo baño caliente, tal vez programar un masaje en el spa y luego salir a cenar y bailar.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No quiero las manos de otro hombre sobre mi esposa. Yo te daré el maldito masaje.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Quién dijo que sería un hombre?

— ¿No quieres que te frotemos hacia abajo?— Harry preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

—Me encantaría— dijo con sinceridad.

Se quedó mirándolos, sus posturas relajadas, la sonrisa fácil en el rostro de Harry.

—He extrañado esto— dijo. —Te he echado de menos.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, ahuecando la mano en su barbilla con un agarre firme. Sus labios rozaron los suyos, ligeramente al principio y luego regresaron, más firmes, más exigentes.

—Te he echado de menos, nena.

Endemoniadamente.

Hermione elevó la mano a su mejilla. Sus labios entreabiertos con la lengua de él probando y empujado hacia adentro. Para su sorpresa, mientras ella se alejaba, Harry se había ido. Parpadeó sorprendida y examinó la habitación.

— ¿Harry?— Llamó.

—Ya va a estar de regreso, nena. Nos ha dejado solos por un momento. Un favor que tengo la intención de retribuir lo más pronto posible.

Volvió la mirada hacia él.

—Oh.

—Tienes razón— dijo a regañadientes.

—Harry y yo no hemos tratado esta relación como una entre tú y yo y él y tú. No es justo para ti, y queremos que eso cambie.

—¿No más el relegarme al que esté disponible?— Preguntó con una ligera elevación de la comisura de su boca.

—Tengo la sensación, que en poco tiempo, tú vas a estar muy, muy cansada de vernos— dijo mientras la atrajo hacia él de nuevo.

Se derritió contra él, absorbiendo su calidez.

—No tendrán oportunidad— murmuró contra su boca, justo antes de que ella le diera un beso. Duro.

— ¿Uh, Nena? Pensé que habías dicho nada de sexo.

—Mentí.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PERDON POR HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR ES QUE ESTABA EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Hermione empujó a Draco, enviándolo desparramado sobre las almohadas.

—Dime que estás planeando hacer cosas malvadas conmigo— dijo en un tono tan optimista que ella se echó a reír.

Con las manos y las rodillas, se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, dejando que sus pechos se deslizaran sobre la parte superior de sus piernas y su abdomen. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba sobresalían en la entrepierna, la tela apretada y estirada.

—¿Eso es para mí?— Preguntó dulcemente mientras daba a su polla una suave palmada.

Él agarró su mano y la ahuecó por encima de su erección hasta que ella pudo sentir la longitud de él en su palma.

—Oh, seguro es todo para ti— dijo con un gruñido.

Ella se inclinó y le rozó los dientes a través del material de sus pantalones cortos. Draco maldijo y se estremeció, con las piernas temblando bajo sus pies.

Reposicionando sus manos, ella puso las palmas hacia abajo a través de la parte superior de sus muslos. Su piel estaba caliente y el pelo áspero bajo su tacto.

Deslizó las palmas hacia arriba, por debajo de las piernas de sus pantalones, hacia el interior, hasta que tomó su rigidez. Sus dedos flexionaban y ordeñaban la base y por debajo en su saco. Lo acarició y lo rodeó con su mano hasta que arqueó sus caderas, estirándose por más.

—Quítalos, Hermione— jadeó.

Ella sonrió y retiró las manos. Tiró de la cinturilla de sus pantaloncillos, jalando de ellos hacia abajo alrededor de sus caderas mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba para poder eliminarlos.

Cuando los tenía en las rodillas, Draco gruñó con impaciencia, se agachó y tiró de ellos antes de arrojarlos a través de la habitación.

—Ven aquí— le ordenó al llegar a ella.

Fue voluntariamente, apretando su cuerpo al suyo. Ella suspiró de total y absoluto placer por el cuerpo de él meciéndola. Encajaron perfectamente, mezclándose, sus suaves curvas a sus planos firmes.

Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de él e inmediatamente le puso su cabeza sobre el pecho durante un largo rato.

La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y se pasó su mano amorosamente arriba y abajo, sobándola, acariciándola, y dando ligeros y tenues toques sobre su piel.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, cariño.

Hermione volvió su rostro en su pecho y lo besó en la piel.

—Quiero que me montes— dijo mientras la levantaba hacia arriba. —Al igual que hiciste con Harry. Te veías tan condenadamente sexy. Yo nunca en mi vida había querido tanto ser él.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar su polla y posicionarla, antes de que la bajara. La abrazó por un momento para darle tiempo para adaptarse y luego tiró de ella hasta que lo enfundó completamente. Sus manos volaron para asegurarse contra su pecho mientras se contorsionaba alrededor de su polla. Se sentía imposible y deliciosamente extendida. Estaba resbaladiza a su alrededor y se deslizaba arriba y abajo con facilidad.

Había confort en su familiaridad, que después de tanto tiempo, pudiesen volver a unirse, recordando cada toque del pasado. Su pecho se oprimió, su corazón se hinchó de amor.

—Te amo—le susurró ella, haciéndose eco de lo que la llenó.

—Oh nena, te amo—, le respondió.

Draco levantó los brazos, le tomó la cara y la jaló para encontrarse con su beso. Alzó las caderas, empujando dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que su lengua empujaba entre sus labios.

Hermione unió su lengua con la suya, probándolo, absorbiendo su fuerza, su olor.

—Nunca te dejaré ir—, le susurró.

—Tienes que saber eso.

Un puño se aferró a su garganta. Su nariz respingó, y ella luchó contra la oleada de emoción. Quería creerle. Quería alcanzar y mantener sus palabras cerca de su corazón.

Más que nada quería estar con él y Harry. Siempre.

—No me quiero ir—, dijo con voz entrecortada. —Nunca quise ir a ninguna parte. Pero no podía quedarme, Draco.

La besó de nuevo, para tragar su angustia. Sus brazos la rodearon, sus manos explayándose a lo largo de la espalda, acunándola tiernamente.

Se deslizó hasta el culo, levantándola y bajándola, ayudando sus golpes.

—Móntame, cariño. Siéntate y reclama a tu hombre. Tómalo con fuerza.

Hermione se levantó, sintiéndose como una diosa, con energía fluyendo a través de ella cuando vio la luz salvaje de sus ojos. Draco la deseaba desesperadamente. No importaba el pasado, aquí y ahora, solo la observaba. Sólo la quería.

Él la quería al mando, que su cuerpo fuera su jardín de juegos. Las manos de ella se perdían por la línea media de su pecho, luego se separaron cuando sus dedos acariciaron en círculos sus pezones.

Ella jugó con el fino vello de su pecho, luego los persiguió desde su vientre firme a su ombligo. Los músculos de su abdomen se apretaban y ondulaban cuando cogió ritmo.

Apretó las rodillas contra sus costados, echó atrás la cabeza y levantó las manos a sus pechos.

Draco se estremeció y balanceó cuando ella se levantó y cayó encima de él. Ella se tomó los pechos en sus palmas y se pellizcó los pezones entre los dedos, alargándolos en tensos picos. Sus dedos se hundieron en las caderas mientras continuaba montándolo.

—Estoy cerca, nena. Tan cerca—, se quejó.

—Córrete conmigo. Te quiero conmigo.

Hizo una pausa por el más leve momento. Inclinándose, deslizó sus labios a través de él en un tierno beso.

—Nunca he querido estar sin ti, Draco.

Contrayéndolo en ella, ondulaba sus caderas, cerrando los ojos mientras su orgasmo explotó como el viento, la más suave de las brisas, a través de su ingle. Tibio, dulce, y derramándose como la miel, placer… amor. Se sacudió, y él la sostuvo. Su grito resonó en sus oídos cuando él se derramó dentro de ella.

De repente fue arrastrada en las garras de otro orgasmo, esta vez más agudo, el primero fue meramente un preludio.

—¡Draco!—aspiró.

Él fundió su boca a la suya, aspirando por aliento incluso cuando tomó el de ella. La devoró, voraz, hambriento. Sus dientes le rozaron los labios, pellizcándolos luego succionándolos con avidez. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus nalgas, presionándola contra él mientras se resistía debajo de ella. Finalmente, redujo sus golpes, más suaves, largos y fáciles.

Hermione fue a descasar encima de él, su cuerpo inerte y satisfecho, plegado a través de él como un trapo. Sus manos la acariciaron, moviéndose sobre sus curvas con una ternura que la hacía doler.

—¿Puedes alcanzar las mantas?—le preguntó débilmente. —Porque no estoy seguro de que me pueda mover.

Ella rió entre dientes y se estiró bajando a ciegas, a tientas por las sábanas. Dio una media patadita hacia arriba luego las tiró sobre su cuerpo para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Otra siesta suena bastante bien— le murmuró en su oído.

—¿Quieres que me mueva?— Preguntó con voz de soñolienta, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna parte.

—No muevas ni un músculo. Te siento bien.

—Te amo— susurró.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.

Draco la apretó aún más cerca de él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione sintió que las cosas podrían estar realmente bien.

* * *

Maryluna GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Draco se levantó a la mañana siguiente, la pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba por las cortinas. Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá de la suite, y Draco se estremeció ante lo incómodo que se veía. Se puso unos pantalones cortos luego se acercó a Harry y lo sacudió despertándole.

—Te ves como el infierno, hombre— dijo Draco con diversión.

—Vaya, gracias— dijo Harry en un bostezo.

—Mira, quiero darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

Harry se incorporó y se limpió el sueño de sus ojos.

—No hay problema.

—Me gustaría devolverte el favor esta mañana. Tengo que hacer llamadas telefónicas para que podamos poner en marcha estas vacaciones. Sé que se supone que todos desayunaríamos juntos, pero ¿Por qué no te dejo con Hermione, y los alcanzo más tarde en la playa?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la cama. El anhelo brilló en sus ojos.

—Salto en la ducha y estaré fuera de aquí en diez minutos— prometió Draco.

Harry se arrastró y se dirigió a la cama. Se trepó al lado de Hermione y la tiró en sus brazos.

—Harry— Murmuró soñolienta y Draco sonrió.

Se sentía más ligero hoy. Con esperanza. El pánico que nublaba su mente, por el momento, había desaparecido. Harry y él estaban consiguiendo otra oportunidad, y se prometió que no la iban a cagar.

Hermione despertó con los labios de Harry presionando tiernos besos por encima de su hombro.

—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente—murmuró.

Ella se volvió y se acurrucó junto a su pecho.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó.

—Estaba aquí. Dormí en el sofá. ¿Me extrañaste?

Hermione puso su mano en el pecho, satisfecha de tocarlo.

—Muchísimo. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Esta haciendo llamadas telefónicas.

Se puso rígida y Harry le tomó la barbilla, forzando su mirada hacia arriba.

—No es lo que piensas, Herms. Cuando volamos hasta aquí, no estábamos seguros si íbamos a encontrarte o si estabas aquí siquiera. Salimos de manera abrupta, y nadie sabe dónde demonios estamos. Él tiene que suavizar algunas cosas con la empresa y hacer posible que nosotros podamos pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones aquí contigo.

La vergüenza llenó su mente.

—Lo siento. Sé que estoy demasiado sensible. No espero que ustedes lo dejen todo.

—No, pero deberías ser capaz de esperar nuestra atención. Nuestro amor y nuestro respeto. A partir de ahora, tendrás esas cosas. Te lo juro.

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para darle un beso.

— ¿Así que somos sólo tú y yo para el desayuno?

—Hmm, bueno yo sé lo que quiero— murmuró Harry.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando él comenzó a hacer un camino por su cuerpo con esos pecaminosos labios. Cuando llegó a su vientre, sintió un aleteo, una cálida sensación cuando besó donde su bebé estaba acunado.

Debería decírselos ahora. No, el anuncio no había seguido el camino que ella había planeado, pero esa era la manera en que las cosas en la vida se derrumban a veces. Pero de nuevo, si ella les decía ahora, esto haría cambiar toda la dinámica de sus vacaciones.

Diez días más no importarían, y luego les daría los dos test de embarazo que había empacado como sus regalos de aniversario, tan pronto como regresaran a casa. Sonrió mientras se imaginaba sus reacciones. Y entonces podrían pasar la noche haciendo el amor mientras soñaban acerca del futuro.

Harry se giró sobre Hermione y se situó entre sus piernas mientras le presionaba un beso en su ombligo.

Luego abrió se camino bajando, separando sus muslos mientras se movía hacia abajo. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando su dedo suavemente ahondó entre sus pliegues, separando la delicada piel. Su cálido aliento sopló sobre su altamente sensibilizada carne, y entonces su lengua áspera cubrió su clítoris.

— ¡Harry!

Él se rió y continuó su toque con la boca. Cada roce de su lengua enviaba una onda de choque a través de su vientre. Su coño se apretó y se esforzaba alzándose, con ganas de más.

—Voy a hacerte venir— gruñó. —Todo sobre mi boca. Quiero probarlo.

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

Alcanzó a agarrar la cabecera de la cama, sosteniéndose con fuerza mientras se retorcía debajo de él.

Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su culo, ahuecando los globos levantándola a su boca.

Su lengua se hundió profunda, cálida y húmeda, áspera y aún exquisitamente tierna. Sus piernas se abrieron más amplias, y chupaba su clítoris estirándolo entre los dientes.

—Córrete para mí, amor—Movió sus dientes sobre su clítoris, apenas rozando el pico, pero le envió espasmos corriendo directamente a su núcleo.

—Te amo—susurró. —Te necesito tanto, Harry.

Su boca, susurro dulce, suave y revoloteando, presionó contra su palpitante carne. Le dio un beso, sólo un beso suave.

Quedó abrumada allí en sus brazos, contra su boca. Un sollozo se derramó de sus labios. El techo se volvió borroso y cerró los ojos cuando un dulce éxtasis descendió, llenándola, elevándola muy alto, flotando hacia abajo como una hoja arrojada al viento. Su mano izquierda cayó de la cabecera, y llegó a bajar a ciegas, queriendo tocarlo, conectarse.

Movió su cuerpo, acercándola y luego subió para reclamar sus labios.

—Te amo muchísimo Herms, nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Rodó hacia un lado, llevándosela con él. Metió la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla mientras la acunaba en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en sus brazos.

—Duchémonos juntos y luego vamos a desayunar—Harry le murmuró al oído— Draco dijo que se reuniría con nosotros en la playa.

—Eso significa que me tengo que mover—dijo con un extasiado suspiro.

—No quiero moverme.

Él se rió y le acarició el cabello con la mano.

—Nada me encantaría más que mantenerte desnuda y en la cama todo el día, pero necesitas comer. No quiero más episodios como el de anoche. Mientras estamos aquí, Draco y yo vamos a tomar muy buen cuidado de ti, lo que significa que vas a comer y dormir bien.

Ella sonrió y volvió su rostro hacia Harry.

—Te amo—repitió, porque simplemente no podía decirlo lo suficiente. Él se inclinó para besar la punta de su nariz.

—Y yo te amo. Ahora vamos a limpiarnos. Me muero de hambre.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER


	12. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Hermione sonrió e hizo un giro en la playa, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cabello castanos corriendo por su espalda. El poder que su risa tenía sobre Draco era fenomenal. No se había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que Hermione había sido. ¿Cuánto tiempo él mismo había sido infeliz?

La semana pasada había sido poco menos que mágico mientras Harry y él habían hecho todo lo posible para reordenar su andrajosa relación con su esposa. Ella volvió a sonreír otra vez, y la luminosidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Bromeaba y jugaba, y lo retrotrajo a los viejos tiempos con una claridad sorprendente. Hermione había estado en lo cierto. Habían sido más felices entonces. Incluso sin nada.

Se habían tenido el uno al otro, y Harry y él tenían absolutamente asegurado su amor. Era humillante que su intento de hacerlo en grande, para proveer a Hermione, ser exitosos, casi le hubiese causado su mayor fracaso.

Corrió hacia él, Harry persiguiéndola detrás. Sonrió cuando ella se lanzó a si misma en sus brazos. Draco la acogió acercándola y giró con ella, colocando su espalda entre ella y Harry.

—Esto es un cambio—dijo con una sonrisa. —Por lo general corres hacia Harry.

Ella gritó cuando Harry se agachó a su alrededor y la agarró de la cintura. Draco la levantó sobre su hombro y empujó juguetonamente a Harry. Se dirigió hacia el agua, con la mano ahuecada posesivamente sobre su culo.

— ¡Draco, no! — Ella exclamó al descubrir sus intenciones. — ¡Harry, ayúdame!

Harry se moría de la risa.

—Oh, ahora quieres mi ayuda. ¿No estabas huyendo de mí hace un momento? Lo siento, cariño. Estás por tu cuenta.

Draco le dio una palmada en el trasero y se metió en el agua. Ella se movía y se retorcía tratando de librarse de su agarre. Finalmente dejó de luchar y empezó a suplicar.

—No puedo creer que seas tan malo—dijo con exasperación. — ¡Corrí a ti por ayuda!

Él permitió que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia abajo hasta que sus labios estuvieron en línea con los suyos, pero la abrazó, los dedos de los pies apenas se sumergidos en el oleaje. Se metió más profundo mientras la besaba.

—Sí, lo hiciste, y yo ayudé. ¿Ves a Harry en alguna parte?

—Bestia—murmuró.

Se mordió el labio inferior justo antes de que Draco se lanzara hacia adelante como un árbol derribado en un bosque. Aterrizaron en el agua, con los brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su cuerpo. Emergió con él, escupiendo por aire, su ceño asesino fruncido incluso con la risa brillando en sus ojos.

—Oh maldición, ahora ambos necesitamos una ducha— dijo inocentemente.

Hermione se quitó el cabello de sus ojos y luego se rió.

—Eres tan patético.

—No, yo realmente, realmente amo lo que me haces en la ducha— Estuvo a punto de gemir con todo su cuerpo apretado.

—Bueno, me vas a cargar de regreso, porque no voy a andar con toda esta arena pegoteada en mi cuerpo.

Se agachó y la sacó fuera del agua.

Ella aterrizó con un golpe sobre su pecho, y él le sonrió.

—Creo que Harry tiene una buena idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Parece que ha desaparecido. A lo mejor esté calentando la ducha.

—Y tal vez quiere que vayas a alcanzarlo— dijo con voz burlona.

—Oh, no hay duda de eso, cariño.

Sería un tonto si no lo hace.

Draco apretó el paso, apresurándose por la arena y el camino que conducía al hotel. La pequeña broma la había llevado a unirse a él en la ducha y darle a ciertas partes de su anatomía una muy personal atención.

Casi le dieron ganas de empezar a tomar tres o cuatro al día por esa misma razón.

También era un punto para pagarle de una manera muy creativa. Unos minutos más tarde, entraron en su suite, y por supuesto, la ducha estaba corriendo. Sólo Harry, el hijo de puta, ya estaba en ella.

Empezó a girar y entrar en el otro cuarto de baño con Hermione, pero ella sonrió y se deslizó de sus brazos. Se apoyó en puntillas para besarlo.

—Dame cinco minutos. Pobre Harry es probable que se sienta abandonado.

Estará fuera en breve y entonces tú puedes venir a lavarme.

Ella desfiló hacia la ducha, balanceando su trasero, con esa diminuta tira de su tanga frotando eróticamente entre sus deliciosas nalgas.

—Maldición Draco— gimió cuando su polla creció aún más dura.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la ducha para encontrar a Harry de pie bajo el agua, los ojos cerrados, su mano enroscada alrededor de su polla llena de sangre.

— ¿Esperándome? — Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Abrió los ojos y la miró, la lujuria tensando sus rasgos. Dio un paso adelante, dejando el espacio libre para que Draco pudiera verlos y anticipar el hecho de que él sería el próximo.

Hubo un grado de travesura en lo que planeaba. La idea de mamar a ambos hombres en la ducha le llenaba de malévola alegría. Pero más atractivo que eso era el conocimiento de lo que harían con ella después. Cuando Harry alcanzó a cortar el agua, ella puso una mano en su muñeca.

—Déjalo— murmuró.

Se quitó su bikini y sacudió el pelo antes de agachar la cabeza bajo el agua. Sabiendo que los dos hombres la miraban, pasó las manos seductoramente por su cuerpo, sobre sus curvas. Sus pechos, tensos y doloridos se sentían pesados en sus palmas.

Se estremeció cuando se acarició lentamente y jugó con los pezones hasta que se arrugaron y se pusieron dolorosamente erectos. Harry gimió, empuñó la mano alrededor de su verga, la cabeza oscura y la hinchazón por encima de su puño.

Mientras la observaba, se hizo la paja hasta que estuvo duro y estirado.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, amando la sensación de sus masculinos músculos y piel con pelo áspero. Sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente sobre la superficie, aferrándose a todas las ondulaciones y los valles. Siguió el rastro húmedo y oscuro del vello hasta el ombligo mientras bajaba. Cuando sus rodillas llegaron al suelo de la ducha, y el duro y frío azulejo estuvo contra su piel, quitó su mano del pene y lo reemplazó con la suya.

Apretando suavemente, lo bombeó con su mano hacia arriba y abajo de la longitud. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo. Firme. Grueso.

Delicioso. Levantándose, pasó la corona protuberante más allá de su boca, haciendo una pausa a lamer un círculo alrededor del borde. Exploró las diferencias en las texturas, desde la suavidad aterciopelada de la piel del prepucio, a la ligeramente áspera sensación de la cabeza. Lamió la abertura vertical, sonriendo cuando se estremeció y gimió. Por último, le tuvo misericordia y se lo tragó profundamente.

Las manos de Harry volaron a su cabeza, sujetándola mientras se mecía arriba en sus pies. Le dejó tomar el control. Le dejó follarle la boca. Le encantaba eso de Draco y él. Ellos nunca temían tomar lo que querían.

Sus manos cayeron cuando sus golpes se hicieron más urgentes. Ella se apoyó en sus muslos musculosos y dejó sus dedos vagar por sus piernas luego de regreso otra vez, en torno a su firme trasero que giraba y flexionaba con cada movimiento hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir que él se deslizara más profundo en su garganta.

—Ah, sí— gruñó Draco desde el otro lado del cuarto de baño.

Trató de volver la cabeza para verlo, sabiendo que estaba mirando, pero Harry jaló su mentón con la mano.

—Oh, no, Herms. Ahora mismo tú y esa linda boca son todas mías. Draco va a tener que esperar su turno.

Se estremeció ante la posesividad cruda en su voz. Ella también sabía el impacto que tendría en Draco.

Estaría más excitado. Más urgido por poseerla. La mano de Harry se enroscó debajo de su mandíbula y la obligó a alzarla, poniéndola en ángulo para tomarlo aún más profundo. Se deslizó hasta el fondo y se mantuvo allí mientras Hermione succionaba aire por la nariz.

—Bellísima— dijo con un gruñido. —Me encanta la forma en que lucen tus labios apretados alrededor de mi polla.

Tiró hacia atrás, permitiendo que la punta danzara sobre la lengua antes de balancearse hacia delante de nuevo.

—Saca tu lengua, Herms. Así— dijo mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera. —

Usa tu mano. Hazme correr todo sobre tu lengua.

—Mierda— Draco respiraba.

Ella apretó los dedos alrededor de la base gruesa de su pene y bombeó arriba y hacia abajo. Se balanceaba hacia arriba sobre sus rodillas para darse una mejor posición. Harry le tocó el rostro, deslizando sus dedos en las orejas y la parte posterior de la cabeza en ansiosa desesperación.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, y su polla tiró y pulsó en su mano. El primer chorro caliente salpicó en su lengua rápidamente seguido por otro y luego otro. Golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta, algunos chorreaban hacia adelante en su lengua luego corriendo sobre sus labios, y algunos bajando cuando los tragó.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más suaves, y ella lamió la corona cuando la última erupción entró en su boca. Casi antes de que Harry pudiera apartarse, Draco se movió, con movimientos urgentes. Estaba duro y tenso, y Hermione sabía que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que estaba enormemente excitado al ver a otro hombre joder su boca, viendo la evidencia en sus labios y lengua.

Recordó que dejó que los restos de la eyaculación de Harry se chorrearan en las comisuras de su labios entonces se lamió la boca para limpiarlos.

—Dios— murmuró Draco.

Le agarró la mandíbula y la mantuvo firme cuando él, con impaciencia, empujó en su boca. No había ninguna delicadeza a sus movimientos, sino más bien la urgencia fuerte de un hombre presionado más allá de su límite.

Se agachó, agarrándose de los brazos de Hermione con sus manos y la tiró hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha.

Ambas manos enmarcando su rostro, la posicionó y entonces penetró profundo.

El agua se detuvo, y Hermione débilmente se percató que Harry la había cortado. Pero él no se había ido, lo cual la sorprendió. Draco era mucho más voyeur que Harry. Una mamada no describía adecuadamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero entonces ella no estaba haciendo nada. Draco estaba follando su boca tan fuerte y tan despiadadamente como follaba su coño. Movimientos largos y profundos, llenándola hasta que le robaba el aliento.

Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabeza, a través de su cabello, y su respiración agitada se hizo eco en las paredes de mármol. No hubo ninguna advertencia, ninguna desaceleración para su liberación.

Él estalló en su boca. Fluido caliente salpicó en su lengua, y se vio obligada a tragarse todo lo que bombeaba más fuerte y rápido.

El gemido agónico de Draco llenó sus oídos así como le llenó la boca. A continuación, sus golpes se hicieron más lentos y más suaves. Sus manos se relajaron contra su cabeza, y con un estremecimiento, finalmente se apartó.

Dos pares de manos llegaron por ella, ahuecándole los codos y ayudándola a levantarse. Se tambaleó entre ellos, vacilando a poner un pie delante del otro.

—Tranquila, amor— Harry la aliviaba cuando la ayudó a salir de la ducha.

Ella se estremeció, y Draco rápidamente la arropó con una toalla a su alrededor. Se aferró a los extremos mientras los dos hombres se secaron con toques rápidos de sus toallas. Luego volvieron su atención de nuevo sobre ella. Atrapada entre ellos, suspiró de alegría cuando Draco le secó el pelo y Harry la recorrió con otra toalla por su cuerpo, absorbiendo cada gota de agua de su piel.

Se aventuró cerca de su coño y ella tembló. En el borde. Agudo y deseando. Era la única manera de describir la tensión arremolinándose por sus venas. Tenía que correrse.

Lo quería demasiado.

—Vamos a tomar turnos follándote, Nena— le susurró con voz sedosa Draco en su oído. —Largo y duro hasta que ruegues por misericordia.

Después te vamos a follar juntos.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, y tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros de Harry para mantener el equilibrio. Harry le tomó la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que cayó contra él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor, la alzó hasta que estuvo al nivel de los ojos con él y la besó fuerte y largo. Sin apartar la boca de ella, la llevó al dormitorio, con las piernas de Hermione colgando y chocando contra las suyas.

Cuando llegó a la cama, la bajó al colchón. Sin darle ningún tiempo para adaptarse o reaccionar, se agachó, le abrió las piernas y se zambulló en ella, llenándola en un solo caliente embiste.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas hicieron cortocircuito. Era como si alguien hubiera prendido un paquete entero de petardos en su ingle. La montó fuerte y rápido, balanceándose sin cesar contra sus caderas. Su peso la presionaba en la cama, y ni siquiera una pulgada de su carne quedó sin cubrir por Harry.

Apretados entre sí, calientes y sólo poniéndose más calientes, sus cuerpos ondulaban en un ritmo perfecto. Su boca se movía sobre su cuello, voraz, carnal y exigente por completo. La pellizcó y mordió, chupó y lamió, y aún así la folló más fuerte.

Ella aspiró por aire. Sus pulmones gritaron. Su cuerpo gritaba más fuerte, exigiendo su liberación.

Erosivo, casi enojado, su orgasmo se elevó, rompiendo a través de su abdomen con una intensidad salvaje.

Echó los brazos alrededor de Harry y gritó su nombre con voz ronca. Su cuerpo aún estaba vivo, con un hormigueo agudo cuando Harry salió de ella. Draco estuvo encima de inmediato, empujando en su interior.

Hermione estaba sensible, muy sensible, y cada estocada envió un rayo de placer casi doloroso lanzado a través de su coño. En lugar de acostarse sobre ella como Harry había hecho, Draco arrastró su cuerpo hasta que su culo quedó apoyado en el borde de la cama.

Curvó los brazos alrededor de las rodillas de ella, extendiéndola ampliamente para recibirlo. Harry subió a la cama a su lado, con su polla en la mano.

—Por aquí, Herms— dijo, tocándole la mandíbula con la mano libre.

Volvió la cabeza para que su mejilla se apoyara en el colchón y Harry tuviera fácil acceso a su boca. Sin preámbulos, se metió en el interior mientras Draco continuaba aporreando su coño. Un gemido desigual se formó desde el interior de su pecho, revoloteando alrededor de la polla de Harry y escapando de sus labios en una respiración larga y sensual.

Entonces Draco se retiró y volteó todo su cuerpo en un costado para que quedara de frente a Harry. Las manos de Draco se trasladaron a su culo y la levantó justo lo suficiente, así podría deslizarse de nuevo dentro de su coño en la nueva posición. Su polla golpeó nuevos lugares, en ángulos diferentes que antes. Le levantó en alto la pierna, doblándola por la rodilla de manera que su coño estaba completamente abierto para él.

—Quiero tu culo, nena— le gruñó. —Lo deseo demasiado. Justo de esta forma, tú tendida sobre tu costado mamando la verga de Harry mientras observo.

Salió de su coño luego se agachó, cubriéndose los dedos en sus jugos.

Los esparció por el apretado anillo de su ano, metiendo hacia dentro, estirando y lubricando la apertura.

Después colocó su pene de nuevo en su coño, conduciéndose una vez más, para cubrir su erección en sus fluidos.

Retirándose, se trasladó y empujó contra su ano. Su culo se separó para él, succionándolo. La resistencia estaba allí, deliciosamente al borde y afilada.

El breve momento en el que quería gritar y decirle que se detuviera desapareció cuando su cuerpo se rindió, y se lanzó hacia delante, cerrándose en un dulce, abrumador placer. Esto era lo que anhelaba con una fuerza que le daba miedo a veces. Conectarse a ambos hombres, amándolos con su cuerpo, mente y corazón.

Draco le tomó el pecho, frotando el dedo pulgar sobre su pezón mientras la follaba dentro y fuera de su culo con golpes lentos y profundos. Se deslizó hacia el interior y luego se detuvo, descansado profundo hasta sus bolas durante un largo rato antes de retirarse, la cabeza vibraba en su entrada. Golpeó ligeramente, poco profundo, burlando su apertura antes de embestir de nuevo hacia delante.

Harry le acarició el cabello, metiéndole las hebras detrás de las orejas luego tocándole la mejilla con ternura mientras se mecía detrás y delante sobre sus labios. Luego se retiró, apartándose y se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso salvaje. Sus manos tiraban de su pelo, estirando su cuello hacia atrás mientras violaba su boca.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y enredándose, se enfrentaron y se retiraron. Hermione perdió el aliento. Él lo tomó y se lo devolvió.

—Luego quiero tu culo— susurró en su boca.

Ella se estremeció contra los golpes de Draco, sus ojos se cerraron en éxtasis. Pero Draco escuchó a Harry, y se apartó de ella. Draco le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y tiró de sus piernas hasta que ella se colocó debajo de él.

—Ve a limpiarte— dijo Harry a Draco.

—Vamos a tomarla juntos.

Hermione ya se estaba arqueando para aceptar a Harry cuando cubrió su culo y se deslizó profundo. Hundió las manos en el edredón, aferrándose con los dedos apretados. Sus ojos se cerraron, y volvió la cara hacia un lado para que pudiera respirar mientras Harry empezó a follarla, montándola con fuerza, presionándola con firmeza en el colchón.

Harry fijó un ritmo fácil, su polla trabajaba dentro y fuera del culo de ella con deliciosa fricción. Le dio un empujoncito a sus muslos, separándolos más con las rodillas y se inclinó más fuerte sobre su espalda, dejando que más de su peso descansara en su contra.

Ella estaba cubierta por él. La llenó una y otra vez, hundiéndose profundamente. Su posesión la emocionaba. Las bofetadas lentas y constantes llenaron la habitación.

Su culo se sacudía, y su cuerpo se mecía en la cama. Le susurró palabras de amor al oído. Flotaban perezosamente a su alrededor, confortándola, estocando más profundo de lo que sus embestidas jamás podrían.

Las caricias traspasaban una parte de su alma que había permanecido fría por mucho tiempo. Como si entrara en el sol después de un largo y duro invierno, se calentara y comenzara a florecer.

—Te amo— susurró mientras se abría por completo a él.

Harry le besó el arco de su cuello y luego el hombro.

—Te amo tanto— susurró respondiéndole. —Siempre te amaré, Herms. Siempre te necesitaré.

Gimió, indefensa ante la cascada de sentimientos que él desató. Otra mano rozó por su rostro, los dedos trazando una línea alrededor de sus labios. Draco.

—Voy a voltearme contigo— dijo Harry cuando llegó por debajo de ella con los brazos.

Aún sumergido en las profundidades de su culo, rodó fuerte, trayéndola encima de él. Ahora Hermione quedó mirando hacia el techo, el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, Harry encajado prietamente en su interior.

Draco se cernía sobre ella, sus ojos brillantes con deseo. Lujuria. Se veía tan poderoso. Todo primitivo. Dominante. Feroz.

Harry separó las piernas, y se envió más profundo hasta que ella gimió contra la plenitud. Su ano quemaba y se estiraba, y aún quería más.

Draco sonrió, y luego la agarró por las rodillas, tirándolas separándolas más hasta que estuvo expuesta e indefensa ante lo que fuera que él quisiera hacer. Cómo se las arreglaba para caber dentro de su coño con Harry llenándole tanto el culo era un misterio, pero siempre se las arreglaban, para su exquisito deleite.

Encajó su polla en la apertura, y Harry ralentizó sus movimientos para permitir a Draco poder entrar. Hubo un momento de tensión cuando su cuerpo luchó contra la presencia de dos pollas, y luego fueron alojadas profundamente en su interior.

—Dios mío— dijo con débil voz.

Harry tomó sus pechos, hinchándolos y acariciando la suave piel, mientras esperaba a Draco para marcar el ritmo. Cogió sus pezones rígidos, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos mientras ella se retorcía entre ellos.

—Nena, tienes que parar eso— se quejó Draco. —Dame un minuto o me voy a correr.

Hermione sonrió, segura de su poder.

Le encantaba que pudiese llevarlos a la locura. Estaban gruesos y duros dentro de ella, dos hombres poderosos. Sexys y resistentes. Para atraerlo más, dio otro pequeño contoneo luego se cerró sobre su pene tan duro como pudo.

—Oh, diablos— gruñó.

Draco comenzó a conducirse dentro y fuera. Sus movimientos la sacudieron contra Harry, y le encantaba la forma en que acunaba su cuerpo, absorbiendo el poder de Draco. Ella estaba protegida y amada entre ellos, sus manos eran suaves, incluso cuando sus vergas no lo eran. Y le encantaba eso también.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta la cintura, y sus dedos exploraron en su piel cuando también comenzó a embestir en su cuerpo. Las manos de Draco reemplazaron las de Harry en sus pechos, y tiró suavemente sus pezones mientras ambos hombres se movían en su contra.

—Quiero que te corras conmigo— exhaló.

— ¿Estás cerca? — Draco gruñó.

Su cara estaba tensa, y ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

—Sí, oh Dios, sí.

—Dame un minuto para alcanzarte— dijo Harry mientras empujaba más fuerte.

Draco se detuvo y se inclinó sobre ella, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Le chupó un pezón en la boca y mordió suavemente, rozando la punta con los dientes. Harry se quejó, y su agarre se apretó en su cintura.

—Ahora— le susurró a Draco mientras Hermione le echaba los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Se retiró, follándola, casi brutalmente. Las dos pollas apuñalando profundo, y ella comenzó a desmoronarse. Rápido y más fuerte, se desató hasta que perdió todo foco. Draco apareció borroso en su visión cuando un rayo se apoderó de ella, chisporroteando a través.

Ella gritó, parte por el placer, parte en una interminable agonía, una inaguantable tensión. Líquidos calientes llenaron sus orificios, y estuvo resbalosa alrededor de ambos.

Sus gritos llenaron sus oídos, corriéndose, derramándose en su cuerpo. Se puso completamente flácida, ya no mantenía ningún tipo de fuerza muscular. Era de ellos para que la follaran, para que la abrazaran.

Draco se sacudió en su contra, una, dos, manteniéndose a si mismo apretado contra ella por largo rato antes de finalmente deslizarse suavemente del apretado agarre de su coño. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, Harry los rodó sobre sus costados, y él también se retiró de su cuerpo dolorido. Quedó recostada allí, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, demasiado exhausta para moverse. Era casi demasiado el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer por respirar.

La limpiaron delicadamente, teniendo cuidado con sus áreas tiernas.

Entonces Draco la jaló hacia arriba y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella fue de buena gana, como una muñeca de trapo, blanda contra su pecho, mientras él la llevaba más arriba en la cama, acostándola.

Harry se arrastró detrás de ella y se acucharó contra su espalda. Su mano resbalaba bajando en su costado y por encima de su cadera, incluso mientras le murmuraba palabras dulces al oído. Darco se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Luego los cubrió con las mantas por encima de ellos y le dijo que se durmiera.


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Un golpe enérgico en la puerta despertó a Hermione. Se movió y empezó a subir de entre Draco y Harry cuando Draco puso una mano para detenerla.

—Quédate aquí— dijo. —Voy a ver quién es.

Se levantó y rápidamente tomó algo de ropa antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Hermione se sentó, y Harry se inclinó a su lado mientras ella se esforzaba por ver quién era.

—Mis disculpas por molestarlo, pero tengo un mensaje urgente para Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

—Soy Draco.

Hermione lo vio tomar algo, y luego dio un paso atrás en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella estudió su rostro mientras abría la hoja de papel doblada que el mensajero había entregado. Y entonces su corazón se hundió cuando vio su expresión oscurecerse.

— ¿Qué es?— Exigió Harry.

—Tal vez nada—, murmuró Draco. —Es un mensaje de Krum. Quiere que lo llame lo más pronto posible.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios podría querer?

—Eso es lo que necesito averiguar—

Echó una mirada de disculpa a Hermione. —No tomará mucho tiempo, nena. Harry y tú vístanse y vayan al restaurante. Nos veremos allí tan pronto como haya terminado.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, aunque no pudo librarse del miedo que apretaba su pecho. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que acababan de terminar sus vacaciones. Draco desapareció por la puerta, y ella se sentó por un momento, la preocupación persistiendo en ella. Harry le tomó el hombro y le dio un beso a un lado de su cabeza.

—No pongas esa cara, cariño. Sea lo que sea, Draco lo arreglará.

—Sí, es bueno arreglando cosas— dijo ella con voz débil.

Se deslizó de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Cuando salió, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, completamente vestido, esperándola.

—Voy a estar en un minuto— dijo. —

¿Por qué no te adelantas así no estaremos retrasados para nuestra reservación.

— ¿Estás segura?— Preguntó.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Tengo hambre, y he estado esperando por la cena todo el día. Odiaría perderla porque lleguemos cinco minutos tarde.

Se puso de pie y tiró de ella en sus brazos.

—Está bien, pero no tardes.

Cuando se fue, ella eligió su ropa y se ocupó con su pelo y maquillaje.

Por qué, de repente, era tan importante para ella verse bien, no estaba segura; pero la hacía sentirse mejor, más segura. Como si la pintura sobre una máscara la hiciera mejor preparada para lidiar con lo que estaba por venir.

Diez minutos después, salió de la habitación del hotel y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Después de detenerse en el mostrador para saber exactamente en qué parte del hotel estaba localizado el restaurante, comenzó de nuevo su camino.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo ramificándose desde el vestíbulo, oyó la voz enojada de Draco. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a una de las salas de conferencias. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y era obvio que Draco estaba vociferando

encolerizado. Ella se inclinó lo más cerca de la puerta posible sin empujarla para abrirla.

—No hay nada más importante para mí que este acuerdo— dijo Draco lacónicamente. —Nada. Todo lo que tenga que hacer para garantizar la confianza, será hecho.

Hubo una pausa.

—Sí, estoy fuera de la ciudad, pero puedo irme en cualquier momento. No, nada importante. Sólo un poco de tiempo de inactividad, y eso no es tan importante como este acuerdo.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Seguramente él no lo decía en serio. No podía.

—Harry y yo saldremos tan pronto como pueda consiga tener a nuestro piloto aquí. Te llamaré cuando aterricemos en Nueva York, y podemos fijar una hora para reunirnos.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de finalizar la llamada, Hermione tropezó lejos de la puerta y corrió hacia el restaurante. Se sintió mal.

En un desesperado intento de calmarse, se metió en el baño de mujeres. Se apoyó en el fregadero, su estómago era un nudo gigantesco.

No, ella no se iba a enojar por esto. Eran negocios. Draco no lo decía en serio. No era intencionado.

Cuando tenía que ver con su empresa, Draco estaba enrollado más apretadamente que un resorte. Fuera lo que fuese, él estaba tratando de reaccionar menguando la ira.

Se miró en el espejo y supo que se estaba engañando seriamente a sí misma. Un leopardo no cambia sus manchas, y si lo hacía, certeramente no lo hacía en una anoche. Ella era una tonta por pensar que todo lo malo en su relación podría ser remediado en una semana.

Dejó escapar el aliento y trató de recuperar la compostura. Una cosa era segura, no importa lo que Draco pudo haber escupido en el teléfono, nunca le había hecho daño de esa manera en su cara. Había estado enojado y, obviamente, tratando de salvar un negocio. No podría poner eso contra él. Lo que importaba era cómo planeaba él lidiar con lo que sucedería después.

Después de arreglarse el maquillaje y alisarse el cabello, salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el restaurante. Rápidamente se abrió paso a una mesa en el fondo, y cuando levantó la vista, vio que Draco había llegado antes que ella.

Harry y él estaban enzarzados en una tensa conversación, pero de inmediato se quedaron en silencio cuando levantaron la mirada y la vieron caminar hacia ellos. Se pusieron de pié cuando Hermione se estaba sentando y luego retomaron sus asientos.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó ella suavemente.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas inquietas. Ambos parecían preferir ser arrastrados fuera y fusilados en vez de decirle nada. Finalmente Harry rompió el silencio.

—Tenemos que volver, Herms.

Ella se estremeció a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a venir.

—Pensé que el trato estaba hecho— dijo. —Pensé que era el propósito de sus viajes a Nueva York y Paris en la noche de nuestro aniversario.

Los hombres hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Él podría amarrarnos en litigaciones para siempre, y sabe que no podemos permitirnos el lujo— Draco chasqueó. —Nosotros gastaríamos más tiempo y dinero haciéndole cumplir el acuerdo de lo que saldría del trato original. Nos tiene de las pelotas, y el maldito lo sabe bien.

—Así que tienes que ir a reunirte con él— dijo en voz baja.

Draco suspiró.

—Sí, cariño, lo haremos. Es importante.

—Herms— dijo Harry con voz tensa.

A regañadientes, ella alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él. El arrepentimiento quemaba brillante en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, y sé que es una palabra inútil en estos momentos. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, te lo juro.

Queremos que te quedes aquí y disfrutes de los últimos dos días.

Date un masaje, mímate. Vamos a tratar de regresar acá para que podamos volar juntos a casa. Sin nada más, vamos a enviar el jet para ti y reunirnos tan pronto como nos sea posible.

Masaje. Mimos. Dios ¿Se suponía que tenía que olvidar que hasta ahora le habían dado todos sus masajes, que le habían hecho todos sus mismos?

El resentimiento se elevaba en su pecho, subió por su garganta y tragó saliva, dominándose, sabiendo que no merecían su ira.

— ¿Cuándo se van?— Preguntó con calma.

—Ya he llamado al piloto— dijo Draco, en voz baja. —Él va a estar aquí alrededor de la medianoche.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa de sí misma por no perder la compostura. El camarero apareció e hizo su orden con una voz controlada. Ellos sólo tenían un par de horas y luego se iría a dormir sola. Algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a no hacer la última semana.

—Cariño, mírame— dijo Draco, cuando el camarero se marchó. —Por favor.

Se quedó mirando bajo durante un largo rato, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Draco estiró la mano y suavemente le dio un toque en la barbilla, forzándola a mirar hacia arriba.

—Escúchame. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana con Krum, y yo te llamaré tan pronto como terminemos.

Te lo prometo. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en lo que te estoy diciendo, pero Harry y yo lo estaremos haciendo por ti.

Ella asintió de nuevo, no confiando en sí misma para hablar. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa, pero era difícil poner su confianza en ellos después de sólo una semana. Después de tanto tiempo de ser dejada de lado, de nunca estar en primer lugar, se asustó al pensar que después de un breve momento de felicidad, todo podría caer de nuevo.

Comieron en un silencio incómodo. Un par de veces, Harry y Draco hablaron de negocios, y Hermione podría decir que se estaban muriendo para discutir la estrategia, pero cada vez, que la miraban la conversación moría. Su comida no le sentó bien, y un dolor incómodo fastidiaba en su costado. Se retorcía en su asiento, dispuesta a volver a la habitación cuando los hombres estaban obviamente impacientes por volver también.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todavía tenían un par de horas, cuando regresaron a la habitación, el ambiente era tenso. Ella lo odiaba.

Odiaba la brecha que se había abierto con una simple llamada telefónica. Y no tenía idea de qué hacer para arreglarlo, o si incluso podría.

Vio que recogieron sus ropas y artículos de tocador. Incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo, se fue a Harry y lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Puso la mejilla contra su espalda y lo sostuvo. Lo sintió suspirar, un profundo sonido de arrepentimiento, y sabía que él odiaba dejarla tanto ella lo hacía.

Juntó sus manos entre las suyas y se las subió hacia arriba hasta que descansaron sobre su corazón. Luego las dejó ir y lentamente la giró hasta que se enfrentó a él. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también— susurró.

Cuando finalmente renunció a sostenerla, Hermione miró a Draco.

—Ven aquí, nena— dijo cuando ella vaciló.

Entró en sus brazos, y él enterró el rostro en su cabello.

—Sé que coordinar esto apesta, y sé que estás molesta.

—Gracias por esta semana— dijo, porque no quería que se fuera sin saber lo mucho que había significado para ella.

Se puso rígido y pudo sentir la ira construirse dentro de él. Intrigada por su reacción, ella se apartó y lo miró fijamente en confusión. Le tocó la cara, ahuecando sus mejillas y frotó el pulgar sobre su piel.

—Me molesta que sientas que tienes que darme las gracias por pasar tiempo contigo. Dios. Eres mi esposa, y si alguien tiene derecho a mi tiempo, eres tú.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero se rindió cuando se quebró y rompió a llorar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no se había sentido con derecho a nada en mucho tiempo? Ahora que él lo decía, la enojaba también, que ella agradeciera a su marido por algo que debería ser capaz de dar por sentado.

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, guardó su ira y resentimiento. No podría arruinar sus últimos momentos juntos, ni enviarlos a Nueva York preocupados de que fuera a divorciarse de ellos. Si esta semana le había enseñado algo, era que no estaba preparada a irse sin luchar.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Hermione se movió incómoda en la tumbona junto a la playa y se quedó mirando el teléfono celular en silencio. El sol hacía tiempo se había ocultado y la luna se había levantado sobre el agua, pero no tenía ningún deseo de volver sola a la habitación.

El dolor se le intensificó en su costado, y se volvió una vez más, enrollando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Se sentía miserable. Se sentía mal y no estaba segura de si había cogido un virus, o comido alimentos en mal estado o estaba deprimida porque Draco y Harry se habían ido.

Se habían ido hacía cerca de veinticuatro horas, y estaba esperando que la llamaran. Draco había dicho que telefonearía tan pronto como la reunión hubiese terminado. En un punto, consideró llamarlo, pero odiaría empeorar su ánimo si estaba estresado y tratando de salvar ese contrato. Sonó el teléfono en su mano, lo alzó y lo abrió sin mirar a ver quién llamaba.

— ¿Draco?

—Hola, nena.

Su voz sonaba cansada, pero estaba emocionada de que le hubiera llamado, como había prometido.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Has terminado?—le preguntó a la carrera.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Una a la vez. Estoy bien. Harry está bien. Todo ha ido bien, y sí, hemos terminado.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Oye, Nena. Llamé a Penelope y le pedí hacer los arreglos de vuelos para ti, si eso te parece bien.

Harry y yo tomaremos el avión de regreso. Nos va a ahorrar un poco de tiempo si tú no esperas a que regresemos a Jamaica y no estaremos atrapados tratando de hacer reservas. Ella te llamará en breve, pero le pedí que te consiguiera el primer vuelo de la mañana. Harry y yo nos vamos a dormir aquí en un hotel y regresar a casa por la mañana también. Te recogemos en el aeropuerto y viajaremos a casa juntos. ¿Suena bien?

Ella sonrió.

—Suena perfecto.

—Queremos rehacer nuestro aniversario. Cena, baile y luego vamos a hacer el amor contigo toda la noche.

Un escalofrío le erizó la piel.

—No puedo esperar— dijo con voz ronca.

—Está bien, entonces, nena, déjame ir. Descansa un poco y te veremos mañana.

—Te amo. Dile a Harry que lo amo.

—Te amo también— dijo.

Colgó y se abrazó a sí misma con satisfacción, haciendo caso omiso de la punzada en el costado. Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de la tumbona y caminó hacia el hotel. La fatiga recorrió su cuerpo, pero no había dormido nada después de que Draco y Harry habían partido la noche anterior.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era un Tylenol y un buen y largo sueño. Se detuvo en la tienda de regalos en el vestíbulo y compró las pastillas y una botella de agua luego se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando iba entrando, su teléfono timbró.

— ¿La señora Potter-Malfoy?

—Hola Penelope— Hermione dijo calurosamente. —Y es Hermione por enésima vez.

—He hecho las reservas para que vuele a las ocho y veinte de la mañana. Los Señores Potter y Malfoy se reunirán con usted en el aeropuerto.

—Gracias, Penelope. Se lo agradezco.

—¿Está todo bien...Hermione? ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—Estoy bien, y gracias por hacer los arreglos.

Hermione colgó y miró su maleta que no había preparado aún. Estaba un poco avergonzada del hecho de que no había estado convencida de que Draco podría llamar o que iban a terminar cuando dijo que lo harían. Se había preparado para permanecer por unos días más.

Una vez llena la maleta a medias, se arrastró a la cama después de llamar a la recepción para que la despertasen y que también tuvieran un coche esperando en la mañana para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Todo estaría bien. Las cosas iban a estar bien esta vez.

Las cosas no estaban bien.

Hermione se arrastró cansinamente desde la rampa de embarque en la terminal, aferrada a su costado. Lo que había incubado por un día y medio como un dolor sordo había aumentado rápidamente en un fiero dolor.

El vuelo había sido largo y miserable, y había pasado todo el tiempo bebiendo agua y rezando para no vaciar el contenido de su estómago en todo el asiento. Se volvió a su teléfono celular, con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Draco o Harry. Esta no era la manera en que ella hubiera querido hablarles de su embarazo, pero tenía miedo de que algo anduviera mal.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, apretó el paso, luego desaceleró cuando cada paso enviaba una nueva ola de dolor en su abdomen. Bien, bonito y lento. Harry y Draco podrían estar esperando por ella en el área de reclamo de equipaje o tal vez incluso en el control de seguridad.

Salió del puesto de control y miró a su alrededor a la gente dando vueltas. No queriendo estar por mucho tiempo de pié, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a caminar a Reclamo de Equipaje. Estaba presionando marcación rápida para el número de Draco cuando la pantalla LCD brilló que había una llamada entrante. El alivio llegó rápido.

—Draco, ¿dónde estás?— preguntó mientras ella se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—Ah, soy yo, Penelope.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Oh, lo siento, Penelope, asumí que sería Draco.

—Sobre el señor Malfoy— Penelope dijo tras una breve vacilación.

No, no, no, no otra vez. Hermione se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared con su mano libre.

—Él y el Sr. Potter se retrasaron en Nueva York. No les será posible reunirse con usted en el aeropuerto.

—¿Fue su vuelo retrasado? ¿Están tomando otro? — preguntó Hermione.

—No, no inmediatamente y no, no estaba retrasado. Se quedaron en un día más para reunirse con el Sr. Krum otra vez y están inspeccionando el sitio de la construcción. No estoy del todo segura de cuando van a volar de vuelta.

—Ya veo— dijo Hermione débilmente.

—Tengo un coche que la irá a buscar.

Si usted esperara dentro del área de Reclamo de Equipaje, tendré al conductor llegando a recogerla— Penelope se apresuró a decir.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

—No, voy a tomar un taxi. Preferiría no esperar.

—Si esta segura...

Penelope no sonaba muy convencida.

—Dime algo, Penelope. ¿Cuando se produjo este cambio de planes?

Hubo un largo silencio, y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando les llamé anoche para decirles que había hecho sus planes de vuelo, me dijeron que Krum quería reunirse con ellos de nuevo.

Hermione presionó los labios y apretó su agarre alrededor del teléfono.

—Está bien así, usted puede decirle al Señor Potter y al señor Malfoy, en caso de que llamen para obtener un informe, que lo hice muy bien, y que para que conste, mi vuelo fue perfectamente miserable, y habría preferido permanecer en Jamaica, ya que es claro que no van a regresar pronto a casa.

Cerró el teléfono de golpe y tomó varias exhalaciones cuando el dolor en su costado se hizo casi insoportable. Se inclinó para tratar de sostenerse, aspirar aire por la nariz.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se estremeció. Un virus.

Debía haber cogido un virus en Jamaica. Estaba cansada y adolorida, y tenía mucho miedo. Necesitaba más Tylenol para la fiebre, y luego tenía que llamar a su obstetra.

Después de esperar con impaciencia su equipaje, lo transportó hacia el exterior a la acera de taxis y esperó su turno por uno. Después de veinte minutos, se subió al asiento trasero y con cansancio suministró su dirección.

De camino a casa, llamó a su obstetra y consiguió su servicio de contestador. Dejó un mensaje para que él la llamara tan pronto como le fuese posible, luego apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el taxista había alcanzado el asiento trasero para tocarle el hombro.

—Lo siento— murmuró.

El portero de su edificio de apartamentos abrió la puerta.

—Señora. Malfoy, bienvenida a casa.

Voy por su equipaje.

Tomó con gratitud su mano mientras la ayudó a salir. Ella tropezó cuando salió a la acera, y Artur puso una mano en su codo.

— ¿Usted está bien, señora Malfoy?

—Estoy bien— dijo. —Largo viaje.

— ¿Por qué no se va arriba? Voy a traer sus maletas en un momento.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el ascensor y se mostró agradecida cuando lo abrió y alguien se bajó del mismo, así ella se apresuraría.

Entró, insertó su tarjeta de acceso luego apretó el botón de la planta superior.

A medida que el ascensor se elevó hacia arriba, ella vaciló y se abrazó a si misma. Un rayo ardiente de dolor punzó recorriendo su costado y se dobló en agonía. Abrió la boca mientras una ola tras otra astillaba a través de su cuerpo.

Gritó de dolor y luego otra vez en temor. Su bebé. No podía perder a su bebé.

Sus rodillas se doblaron, y se agarró a la barandilla. Su visión disminuyó, y no podía respirar por el terrible y ardiente dolor.

Fue vagamente consciente de golpear el suelo, y luego gracias a Dios, la oscuridad la envolvió.


	15. Chapter 15

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

Draco dejó el teléfono sonar hasta que el contestador automático levantó y luego colgó por cuadragésima vez. Después marcó el número de teléfono celular de Hermione. Una vez más. Juró cuando se fue directamente al buzón de voz.

Harry y él se pusieron fuera de la puerta de recogida de pasajeros en espera de su conductor, ambos tenían una expresión muy triste. Harry, también estaba al teléfono, hablando con Penelope. Cuando cerró de golpe el teléfono, con la mandíbula apretada, Draco supo que no había tenido éxito alguno en obtener algo de información acerca de Hermione.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— Preguntó Draco.

—Lo mismo que la última vez— dijo Harry lacónicamente. —Ella habló con Hermione justo después de que se bajó del avión. Tomó un taxi a casa, y estaba molesta.

Draco dejó escapar el aliento.

Difícil de hacer con todo el malestar en su estómago.

—Metimos la pata— dijo Harry. —Todo lo que malditamente teníamos que hacer era ir a casa cuando dijimos que lo haríamos, y lo arruinamos jodidamente. Maldito Krum.

Draco asintió en silencio. A pesar de que por fin le había dicho a Krum que agarrara su jodido trato y se lo metiera por el culo, había sido demasiado poco y demasiado tarde.

Krum los había vergueado desde el principio, elevándolos en un alto viaje de poder para incitar su ego.

Le había gustado orquestar a su alrededor a Draco y Harry, teniéndolos a su entera disposición y llamada. Había colgado el trato de hotel delante de sus narices y luego observó con regocijo verlos saltar cuando él ordenó que saltaran.

Draco y Harry habían soportado todo.

Una hora más. Un par de horas más.

Una reunión más hasta que se sumaron dos días de mierda, y ellos permanecieron allí a sabiendas de que una vez más, se habían cagado en Hermione ¿Y para qué? ¿Por un poco más de millón de dólares?

En un momento de claridad total y absoluta, Draco se dio cuenta de que nunca sería suficiente. Y al final, él estaría en pie con todo y nada, todo al mismo tiempo. Decirle a Krum que se vaya a la mierda fue liberador. Al darse cuenta de que con toda probabilidad era demasiado tarde se le clavó un cuchillo en las tripas que todavía no había sido capaz de eliminar.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo cerca, Harry y él tiraron sus maletas y saltaron tras ellas. Durante todo el camino, Draco revivió los últimos momentos en Jamaica con Hermione.

La preocupación y la tristeza en su rostro cuando ella vio que iba a ser dejada de lado una vez más.

Él le había asegurado. Le había prometido. Y una vez más, le había fallado. ¿Estaría ella allí? Dios, eso esperaba. No podía enfrentarse a existir sin ella. Iban a necesitar mucho tiempo para reparar su relación y recuperar su confianza.

Cuando subieron al apartamento,Harry y él saltaron fuera. Antes de que llegaran a la entrada, Artur casi los atropelló.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, estoy tan feliz de verlos. ¿Cómo está la señora Malfoy? ¿Será dada de alta pronto?

El hombre mayor estaba claramente agitado y se retorcía las manos en forma rápida. Harry miró a Artur con la boca abierta, y el miedo se nalojó sólidamente en la garganta de Draco. Trató de hablar, exigir saber de lo que Artur estaba hablando, pero todo lo que salió fue un signo de exclamación incomprensible.

— ¿Acerca de qué diablos estás hablando?— Preguntó Harry.

Artur palideció y se quedó mirando sus maletas como si acabara de darse cuenta de que acababan de volver a la ciudad.

—No lo saben.

— ¿Saber qué?— Gruñó Draco, que finalmente encontró su voz.

—La señora Malfoy llegó a casa hace dos días. La encontré en la puerta y la envié arriba hasta el apartamento. Estaba claro que no se sentía bien. Recogí su equipaje, y cuando fui a llevárselas, la encontré inconsciente en el ascensor. Llamé a una ambulancia, y fue llevada de urgencia al hospital.

Un zumbido comenzó en los oídos de Draco, fuerte, incesante, como un enjambre de una horda de abejas furiosas.

— ¿En qué hospital?— Exigió Harry.

Draco apenas esperó a la respuesta antes de que se empujara de regreso al coche. Harry se apiló a su lado cuando Draco le dijo al chofer que les llevara al hospital.

— ¿Qué podría estar mal?— Preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa. —Ella parecía estar bien cuando la dejamos. Estaba tranquila, no se exactamente, pero creo que atribuyo esto a su decepción por nuestra partida.

Draco cerró los ojos. Decepción. Sí, esa era una forma de decirlo.

—No lo sé— dijo. —No tengo ni la más puta idea. Pero deberíamos haber estado aquí. Maldita sea, si la hubiésemos encontrado en su vuelo, habríamos estado aquí cuando nos necesitaba.

Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento. Luchaba por el control, y Draco podría simpatizar con él sin duda. Estaba a punto de estallar en cien direcciones diferentes. La sola idea de que Hermione estaba en un hospital, que necesitaba de Harry y él, le impidió perder la calma.

Cuando el conductor se detuvo alrededor del hospital, ambos hombres saltaron fuera y corrieron hacia el interior, al mostrador de información. La recepcionista les miró con recelo, pero buscó la información que le solicitaron, sin comentarios.

—Hmm, sí, tenemos una señora Potter-Malfoy. Habitación 811.

Harry y Draco inmediatamente se volvieron para irse, pero ella los detuvo.

—Lo siento, pero no se le permiten visitantes.

Draco se giró con furia.

— ¿Qué?

Ella palideció visiblemente.

—Lo siento, señor. Lo dice justo en su expediente. No visitantes.

Órdenes del médico.

—El médico se puede ir al infierno— dijo Draco fríamente. —Veré a mi esposa.

A pesar de que se volvió a Harry, la recepcionista fue a toda prisa a levantar el teléfono. Draco se apostó esperando por el ascensor luego maldijo cuando se hizo un tiempo demasiado largo. Dándose por vencido, corrió hacia las escaleras, con Harry sobre sus talones.

Tomaron las escaleras de dos en dos, irrumpiendo en el octavo piso. Una revisión rápida de las señales por encima del pasillo le dijo que la habitación 811 estaba en el pasillo a la derecha.

Salieron, y mientras contaban los números de las habitaciones, Draco miró adelante y vio a dos oficiales de seguridad de pie fuera de la habitación. Ignorándolos, Draco y Harry alcanzaron la puerta sólo para que los dos hombres les cerraran el paso delante de ellos.

—Lo siento, pero no puede entrar allí.

—Es mi esposa la que está allí— hervía Draco. —Acabo de regresar a la ciudad. No tengo idea de lo que está mal con ella o si está bien.

¿Me acabo de enterar de donde está, y me dice que no puedo entrar ahí?

La expresión del oficial de seguridad se convirtió en una de simpatía.

—Señor, si usted va a esperar en la estación de enfermería, el médico esta yendo en camino para verlo ahora. Él le dará un informe completo sobre su condición.

—No necesito un maldito informe— intervino Harry. —Quiero ver cómo está ella con mis propios ojos.

El guardia lo miró con curiosidad pero no preguntó porqué si ella era la esposa de ,Draco y Harry estaba respirando fuego también.

—Comprendo su frustración— dijo el otro guardia con calma. —Agradecería si usted espera en la estación de enfermería. Está causando un disturbio y no queremos que ninguno de los pacientes, incluyendo su… esposa — dijo mirando a Draco— sea molestada.

Draco respiró profundo. Quería golpear algo. Hermione estaba tendida en una cama justo al otro lado de esa puerta, y él no podía entrar. No podía verla. No podía abrazarla. No podía tocarla y no podía decirle que la amaba. No podía saber qué demonios estaba mal con ella.

—Vamos, Draco— dijo Harry en voz baja. —Cuanto antes hablemos con el médico, más pronto podremos ver a Herms.

A regañadientes, Draco dio marcha atrás y siguió a Harry por el pasillo hacia la estación de enfermeras. Cuando llegaron, Harry ladró una pregunta a la enfermera más cercana y se dirigió hacia un pequeño salón contiguo a la estación.

Se paseó por el interior hasta que Draco pensó que se volvería loco.

Cuando un anciano con bata de laboratorio entró, Draco se abalanzó sobre él.

— ¿Es usted el médico de Hermione?—

Exigió.

—Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy—

dijo el médico, extendiendo la mano.

—Soy el doctor Lupin.

Draco se mordió los labios en frustración y regresó el gesto del hombre. Harry dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Apendicitis aguda— respondió el doctor. —Por desgracia, se rompió a su llegada en la sala de emergencias. He realizado una cirugía inmediata para extirpar el apéndice, pero hubo complicaciones por su embarazo y el alto riesgo de infección.

Draco sintió toda la sangre drenar de su rostro. Harry se tornó blanco como tiza y se tambaleó.

— ¿Ha dicho embarazo?— se ahogó Harry.

El médico parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿No lo sabía?—Se aclaró la garganta. —Asumí que dada la naturaleza de su relación con la paciente sería consciente de su embarazo— Dirigió su declaración a Draco. —Ella fue muy clara sobre que estaba casada con Draco Malfoy. ¿Que es usted, correcto?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, permaneciendo firme sobre sus pies.

—Hermione. ¿Está bien? ¿El bebé?

El doctor dejó escapar el aliento.

—¿Por qué no se sientan ambos, y les pondré al tanto de su condición?

Ambos se hundieron en las sillas cercanas. Harry se veía tan sorprendido como se sentía.

Embarazada. ¿Cómo embarazada? No podía estarlo de muy largo término.

—¿Porqué no podemos verla?— Exigió Harry. —Nos dijeron que no se permiten visitantes según sus órdenes.

—No es mi orden— dijo el médico con un movimiento de cabeza. —Esos fueron los deseos de la señora Malfoy.

Draco miró al médico en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué?

—Después de que ella salió de la cirugía, estaba muy angustiada.

Preguntó por usted y Harry Potter— Miró a Harry. — ¿Supongo que es usted?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaba convencida de que había abortado al bebé, y nos tomó bastante tiempo hacerle comprender lo que le había sucedido, y que al menos por ahora aún esta embarazada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir por ahora?— preguntó Draco cuando un frío miedo se deslizó por su espalda.

—Acaba de someterse a una cirugía por la ruptura del apéndice, que es una tarea bastante arriesgada y cuando se toma en cuenta que la paciente está embarazada, se pone más complicado. Además, corre un alto riesgo de infección que podría causar problemas con el embarazo.

Hasta ahora ella ha respondido bien a los antibióticos, pero no más allá del riesgo de perder el niño. Es en gran medida una situación de esperar y ver. Ese primer día, preguntó continuamente por usted. Las enfermeras trataron de llamar al número que ella proveyó, pero no pudieron conseguirle. El segundo día, sin embargo, ella se quedó en silencio, y así fue que se rindió.

Se dirigió a mí para no permitir ningún visitante, y se abstuvo de tratar de telefonearle. No ha preguntado por nada. Ni siquiera cuándo puede regresar a casa.

Draco maldijo, y los ojos de Harry brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Yo le advertí sobre la necesidad de mantener la calma, y al parecer, siente que verle podría molestarla y potencialmente causar riesgo para el bebé.

Draco dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos. Quería llorar como un maldito niño.

—¿Cuando se puede ir a casa?—

Preguntó Harry, su voz llena de emoción.

— ¿Si todo va bien? En un par de días. La estoy observando de cerca para asegurarme de que no levanta temperatura y que se está recuperando como debe ser. Quiero que tenga una ronda completa de antibióticos para evitar cualquier infección en su sistema.

—¿Y se supone que debemos sentarnos por ahí, sin verla por varios días?—

Draco rechinó.

La compasión suavizó la mirada del médico.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que la señora Malfoy ha pasado por una dura prueba tanto física como emocional.

Está aterrorizada de perder a su hijo, y ha sufrido un considerable dolor. Tan difícil como puede ser para usted no verla, tenga en cuenta lo difícil que es la situación para ella. —Harry dejó caer las manos con impotencia a los costados.

—Deje su número de contacto con las enfermeras. Si nada cambia con su condición o si ella cede y acepta a los visitantes, le llamarán de inmediato. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que vaya a casa y descanse un poco. Le dejaré saber cuando vaya a ser dada de alta.

Así como así. Como si ella estuviera teniendo algún chequeo de rutina del que ellos no debían de preocuparse nada. Draco observó el doctor irse, con el shock todavía goteando a través de su sistema. Goteando.

Infiernos. Era más como una presa a punto de reventar.

Harry salió de la pequeña habitación y fue hacia el escritorio de las enfermeras. Draco se levantó para seguirlo, sorprendido de que sus pies estuvieran obedeciendo las órdenes de su cerebro. O tal vez no lo hicieran, ya que su mente le gritaba que fuera a ver a Hermione.

Harry cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y escribió por largo rato.

Luego arrancó el pedazo de encima, lo dobló y lo empujó a la enfermera.

—Dele esto a Hermione Potter.

Asegúrese de que ella lo tenga.

La enfermera tomó el papel y asintió con la cabeza.

—Váyase a casa ahora— dijo con suavidad. —Me aseguraré de dárselo.

Se lo prometo.

Se volvió a salir del hospital en silencio. Draco estaba convencido de que todo era un sueño realmente muy malo. Que despertaría en Jamaica con Hermione en sus brazos. Ninguno habló hasta que entraron en el apartamento. Parecía vacío sin Hermione. Siniestro. Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Está embarazada— dijo, y sonaba impresionado.

Draco estaba tratando de hacer cálculos. Era demasiado pronto para que ellos la hubieran embarazado en Jamaica. Y para su perdurable vergüenza, había sido al menos tres meses antes del viaje, desde que habían hecho el amor con ella. A menos que...

Frunció el ceño y miró a Harry. Era extraño, realmente. En una relación como la de ellos, sin duda había considerado la eventualidad de Hermione teniendo el hijo de ambos y que podría ser de él o Harry. Pero si Harry había hecho el amor con ella en el último par de meses, cuando Draco no estaba allí, el niño era sin duda de Harry. No debería molestarle, pero él preferiría un escenario donde el niño pudiera ser de cualquiera de los dos.

Prefería no saber. Por lo menos entonces podía imaginar que era suyo. Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada de Harry. Estúpido. El niño era suyo. Sería criado por los tres.

No podría contemplar cualquier otra alternativa. Celos mezquinos, sobre todo en estos momentos, eran más estúpidos y completamente egoístas.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Exigió Harry.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste el amor con Hermione? Antes de Jamaica, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Harry estaban apagados.

—Probablemente hace tres meses. Fue la misma noche... quiero decir ambos hicimos el amor con ella. No lo hemos hecho desde entonces.

El alivio hizo a Draco respirar mejor. Así que no había manera de saber de quién era el bebé. Luego meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué demonios realmente le importaba? Había pensado que él estaba más allá de todo eso.

—Eso significa que tiene que estar de más de tres meses de embarazo entonces— dijo Draco sombrío.

—Lo que significa que ella sabía— dijo Harry.

Draco suspiró.

—No hace falta ser un genio para entender por qué no nos había dicho nada todavía. —se frotó una mano cansada por el pelo. — ¿Quién puede culparla?

—No quiero perderla— dijo Harry en voz baja. —O a nuestro hijo.

—Entonces tal vez es hora de poner el mayor tiempo y esfuerzo en nuestra relación con Hermione como lo hacemos con nuestro negocio— dijo Draco. —A partir de ahora. Nos va a tomar todo lo que tenemos para traerla de vuelta, Harry. Lo percibo. Creo que ha ido más allá de la decepción o la ira, incluso. Pero nos va a necesitar cuando sea dada de alta del hospital. Ni siquiera será capaz de pensar en dejarnos hasta que esté completamente curada.

Podemos utilizar ese tiempo para mostrarle que ella es lo primero y que siempre lo será.

Harry lo miró, con la esperanza destellando en sus ojos.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Hermione se quedó mirando la nota ahora arrugada y gastada en su lugar permanente, la palma de su mano, durante los últimos tres días. Le alisó los bordes y dejó que su mirada viajara sobre la tinta.

Herms, Te amo. Dios, quiero muchísimo verte, pero entiendo por qué no quieres verme. Esperaré. No importa cuánto tiempo tome. Voy a estar aquí cuando estés lista para ir a casa. Cuida de ti misma y nuestro bebé.

Harry.

Una y otra vez leía esas palabras, envolviéndola. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en su vida, y sin embargo sabía que estaban justo afuera. Las enfermeras le habían dicho que habían venido todos los días y sólo se sentaban. Esperando.

Alisó la mano sobre su vientre, teniendo cuidado con las incisiones en curación. El médico le había asegurado que todo parecía ir muy bien con su embarazo, pero un persistente temor se apoderó de ella. No tenía palabras para el terror que sentía al despertar en una cama extraña, débil, drogada enmascarando el dolor en su abdomen, y la idea de que en un momento terrible, su niño le había sido arrebatado.

Consciente de la prevención del médico acerca de enojarse, templó sus pensamientos y se centró en imágenes más suaves. No, ella no se permitiría arriesgar a su hijo por molestarse. Ellos ya habían ido demasiado lejos. Su amor. Sus esperanzas. Su felicidad. No la harían tener un arrebato. Sin emoción. Sin dolor. Estaba más allá de mendigar por algo que ellos no le podían dar.

Levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta, casi temerosa de que Draco y Harry no tuviesen en cuenta sus deseos y entraran. El alivio llegó rápidamente cuando vio a la enfermera entrar.

—El médico dice que usted puede ir a casa hoy. ¿Está lista para eso?— Preguntó ella en voz baja.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. ¿Lo estaba? Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos cuando fuera dada de alta. No tenía otro lugar donde ir y no podría hacerlo incluso si tratara. Le gustase o no, iba a tener que permitirles llevarla a su casa y cuidar de ella hasta que estuviera completamente bien. Poco a poco, asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera le apretó la mano para reconfortarla.

—Su obstetra vendrá a verla una vez más antes de que se vaya. Querrá verla regularmente en las próximas semanas para monitorear el progreso del bebé. Va a tener un seguimiento con su cirujano dentro de dos semanas. Mientras tanto, usted deberá descansar plenamente, beber mucho líquido, comer y tomar las cosas con calma. Sin estrés.

Sin estrés. Ella era una gran bola de estrés, incluso si estaba trabajando muy duro para irradiar calma.

—Está bien, entonces, le voy a sacar su intravenosa y le ayudaré a ducharse si quiere, o puede esperar hasta llegar a casa. Totalmente su decisión. Después de que su ginecólogo le vea, voy a estar de regreso para darle los papeles y las recetas; luego es libre de irse.

—Gracias— dijo Hermione.

—De nada— dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. —Ahora, vamos a ayudarle a prepararse para irse, ¿no?

Harry se paseaba en el pasillo mientras esperaba salir a Hermione.

La enfermera había llevado una silla de ruedas a su habitación hacía quince minutos, y todavía Draco y él estaban esperando.

Draco no estaba en mejor situación que él. Se puso de pie frente a la puerta de Hermione, su postura tensa, con expectación. Entonces se abrió la puerta y la enfermera se retiró de la sala, tirando de Hermione en la silla de ruedas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en torno, girando a Hermione, la respiración de Harry salió de su pecho.

Parecía pequeña, se acurrucó en la silla de ruedas, con profundas sombras bajo los ojos. Tenía las manos apretadas sobre el regazo, y lo miró fijamente, sin ningún reflejo de emoción.

—Herms— susurró mientras caía de rodillas al lado de la silla de ruedas.

Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella no reaccionó, pero su mirada lo siguió.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

Allí. Un pequeño atisbo de sentimiento.

—El bebé está bien— dijo con voz ronca.

Le tomó la mano en la suya, sin enrollar sus dedos y le besó la palma.

—Gracias a Dios— Volvió a mirar hacia ella.

— ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? El coche está esperando abajo.

Dio un pequeño asentimiento, y Harry permaneció de pie. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Draco, que todavía no había dicho nada. Sus ojos estaban angustiados. Había tanto arrepentimiento a la vista de todo el mundo que Harry se sintió incómodo.

—Yo la llevaré desde aquí— dijo Draco cortésmente a la enfermera.

Mientras caminaba detrás de la silla de ruedas para agarrar los mangos, su mano rozó por encima del hombro de Hermione y se quedó allí por un momento antes de empezar a avanzar.

Durante todo el camino hacia abajo, el silencio era pesado. Sofocante.

Había una estampida de miles de preguntas en la mente de Harry. Pero se contuvo. Hablar era fácil. El tiempo de hablar había pasado. Era el momento que Draco y él le demostrasen que no podían -lograrían- vivir sin ella.

Cuando llegaron al coche, el conductor se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Harry se inclinó sobre Hermione.

—¿Quieres que te ayude entrar al coche o prefieres que te cargue? No quiero hacerte daño, así que dime que necesitas que haga.

—No tires de mí—murmuró. —Déjame tirar yo misma contra ti. Caminaré.

Mientras Draco sostuvo quieta la silla de ruedas, Harry estiró el brazo y lo sostuvo rígido mientras su pequeña mano le rodeó la muñeca.

El rostro de Hermione se endureció, y palideció mientras se esforzaba hacia arriba.

Draco maldijo y le puso una mano en la espalda para mantener su equilibrio. Cuando estuvo de pie, Harry se quedó allí por un momento para hacerle recobrar el aliento.

—Duele— rechinó ella.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo siento. Tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, vamos a hacerte sentir cómoda, te lo prometo.

Se alisó el pelo fuera de su rostro, un rostro que parecía mucho más delgado de lo que había sido sólo unos pocos días atrás. Con pasos lentos y pequeños, se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta. Draco se apresuró rodeando al otro lado y se deslizó en el asiento trasero. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Hermione se metió en el coche y se relajó con un gemido.

Draco se le acercó, la levantó y la acercó más a él. Después de asegurarse de que estaba cómoda, Harry subió a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Harry mientras consideraba su respiración superficial.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Draco curvó su brazo por los hombros, tirándola suavemente en su pecho.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Dios, nena, estaba muy asustado.

Las palabras salieron ahogadas, y Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras recordó cuán asustado había estado así. Le tomó la mano, con ganas de tocarla incluso cuando Draco la sujetaba.

Ella estaba en silencio. En demasiado maldito silencio, y le estaba asustando. La luz se había apagado de sus ojos. Había estado preparado para el enojo. Miedo.

Dolor. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para su indiferencia.

Se dirigieron a casa, Hermione estaba laxa contra Draco, con los ojos cerrados. Harry mantuvo su mano enroscada alrededor de la suya. Él sospechaba que mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que Draco y él viesen muy profundamente en su interior. Lo que significaba que a pesar de su fachada, no era tan indiferente como parecía.

Tomaría cualquier esperanza de donde pudiera conseguirla. No podría dejarla ir, ni su hijo, sin luchar.

Se detuvieron en el edificio y Hermione se agitó, abriendo los ojos cuando el coche se detuvo.

—Quédate donde estás— murmuró Draco.

—Te voy a cargar, así que no tendrás que moverte.

Ella se tensó por un momento, como si esperara que sus acciones le causasen dolor, pero se movía lentamente, avanzó poco a poco para salir del coche con sumo cuidado.

Artur abrió la puerta y estuvo inusualmente en silencio mientras Harry pasaba, seguido por Draco llevando a Hermione.

En el camino, Harry miró a Hermione cuando ella apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco. El silencio lo estaba matando. Quería que le gritara, que lo golpeara, algo más que excluirlo. Pero ella no podía permitirse ese tipo de arrebato emocional, y no quería llevarla a eso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Harry se abrió paso por delante de Draco. Incapaz de resistirse, se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, presionando los labios en su cabello. Aspiró su dulce aroma, con ganas de sostenerlo, y a ella, junto a él. Y nunca dejarla ir.

Hermione se volvió un poco, sus miradas se encontraron. Por ese instante, las barreras cayeron, y vio la cruda emoción, el dolor arraigado en sus ojos.

—Herms— susurró. —Te amo.

Ella cerró los ojos otra vez y se alejó hacia el cuello de Draco. Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron, y entró en el apartamento. Draco llevó a Hermione dentro.

—No a la cama— murmuró, cuando Draco se dirigía hacia el dormitorio.

—Nena, deberías de estar en reposo— protestó Draco en voz ronca.

—Por favor, quiero sentarme un rato.

Y comer. Tengo hambre.

—Al sofá ¿de acuerdo? No creo que una silla sea muy cómoda.

Harry se ocupó en hacer algo de comer, mientras que Draco se desvivía por ella en el sofá. Unos minutos más tarde, llevó una bandeja y la puso en el sofá junto a ella antes de sentarse a su lado.

La observaron comer y sólo cuando terminó, Harry preguntó lo que más obsesionaba su mente.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada?— Preguntó.

La mano de Hermione revoloteó hasta su abdomen. Harry quería poner su mano allí, pero no quería hacerle daño o golpear sus incisiones. Ella miraba su mano, negándose a mirarles ni a él ni a Draco.

—Había planeado decírselos la noche de nuestro aniversario— dijo en voz baja.

El pecho de Harry cedió un poco más, y Draco maldijo entre dientes.

—Luego... luego no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, de lo que quería. Sabía que si se los decía en Jamaica, lo cambiaría todo, y quería tiempo contigo y Draco. Quería que las cosas fueran como antes.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora?— Preguntó Draco.

— ¿Quieres estar con nosotros ahora?

¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros?

Sus ojos se inquietaron. Se lamió los labios, y la fatiga inundó su rostro.

—N-no lo sé. No puedo responder a eso en este momento. Ahora mismo es muy doloroso.

Harry sabía que no se refería al dolor físico y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo que quiero para ti es que descanses y te mejores— dijo Harry.

—Draco y yo no iremos a ninguna parte. Tenemos mucho que hacer contigo, y las palabras no van a transmitir eso. Tomará tiempo, y afortunadamente para nosotros, no estás en ninguna condición en este momento para ir a ninguna parte.

Vamos a tomar total ventaja de ello.

Una media sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios. Luego miró entre Draco y él, con la preocupación atestando sus rasgos.

— ¿Están felices? ¿Acerca del bebé?

Draco se ablandó, al mismo tiempo que Harry sintió deshacerse. Ambos la alcanzaron. La mano de Draco se deslizó por su brazo mientras Harry rodeó su cuello.

—No podría estar más feliz—dijo Draco.—Estaba condenadamente preocupado cuando estabas en el hospital. Todavía lo estoy. Quiero a este bebé, Hermione. Tanto como que te quiero a ti.

Volvió la cabeza a Harry, y él deslizó su mano por su mejilla acunándola.

—Me encantaría una niña— dijo con una sonrisa.—Que se parezca a su madre. Draco y yo podríamos echarla a perder. Y por supuesto que estoy feliz, amor. Pero estoy más feliz de que estés bien y que estás en casa con nosotros, donde perteneces.

Ella apartó la mirada, y Harry tuvo que contener su suspiro. Intercambió miradas de preocupación con Draco.

Los dos esperaban una batalla, una discusión, y luego habían planeado lanzarse al desafío.

Le mostrarían, le probarían, que ya no la dejarían de lado. Sólo que ella no había respondido como habían pensado. Ahora se enfrentaban no sólo a probarse así mismos con ella, sino que también se enfrentaban a derribar la barrera de protección que Hermione había creado a su alrededor.


	17. Chapter 17

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

Hermione entró en la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo. Mientras se movía dentro de la sala, se sorprendió al ver a Harry y Draco.

Tenían ordenadores portátiles abiertos sobre la mesa de centro.

Los teléfonos celulares estaban afuera. Draco estaba hablando con alguien en uno de ellos. Había incluso una máquina de fax en el suelo con un cable de extensión, conectado a la toma de la pared.

—Buenos días, belleza— dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia arriba y la vio.

Se miró tímidamente hacia abajo, a su camiseta arrugada que le llegaba a las rodillas y sus piernas desnudas, e hizo una mueca. No se sentía bella, aunque se sentía bastante mejor desde que había dejado el hospital hacía unas semanas.

—¿Qué está haciendo Draco?—preguntó, como una manera de poner fuera de foco su aspecto desaliñado. Él estaba hablando por teléfono, pero se veía a gusto, para nada tenso como cuando hacía el noventa por ciento de sus llamadas.

—Está hablando con nuestro nuevo director de operaciones.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tu qué?

Él sonrió.

—Pensar eso debe confundirte.

Se acercó y se sentó en la silla al otro lado del sofá. A pesar de que dormía entre los dos hombres cada noche, todavía no se sentía cómoda buscando abiertamente sus atenciones o afectos. No quería nada más que acurrucarse en los brazos de Harry en el sofá, pero no le gustaba lo que la acción implicaba.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó. —

¿Quién es su nuevo director de operaciones, y ¿qué diablos es eso de todos modos?

—Es Penelope— respondió Harry.

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Penelope? No es que no merezca la promoción. Espero que le dieran un fuerte aumento también.

—Oh, lo hicimos— Harry murmuró. —Era la única manera de que tomara el trabajo.

Ella sonrió y se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien dejarse ir y sonreír. Se sentía extraño, y luego la golpeó el hecho de que no había sonreído –realmente sonreído- desde su estancia en Jamaica.

El pobre Harry la miraba como un hombre desesperado. No había podido ser fácil vivir de esa manera durante las últimas semanas. Siempre de puntillas. Ni él ni Draco le habían presionado. No le habían hecho demandas o tratado de convencerla de quedarse.

De hecho, no habían tenido mucha conversación más allá de las charlas ociosas de todos los días, preguntándole cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, ese tipo de cosas.

Pero lo que si habían hecho era demostrarle que ella era lo más importante. Sí, trabajaban, pero, sorprendentemente, estaban en casa a las cinco, todos los días, a las seis como máximo. Solo había habido un viaje de negocios de una noche, al que sólo Draco fue, y había regresado temprano al día siguiente.

Cenaban juntos todas las noches, generalmente comida ordenada, pero los chicos también se turnaban para cocinar. Las noches en la cocina habían resultado ser el punto culminante de su día mientras juntos hablaban de todo y nada. Por la noche, se arrastraban a su lado, siempre cerca de ella, tocándola y acurrucándose. Se parecía mucho a los primeros días en su relación, lo que le hizo sentir dolor físicamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a mantenerlo? Eran implacables en su búsqueda de hacerle quedarse.

Ciertamente, no podía negar eso, pero ¿era real? Si ella se rindiera, ¿podrían las cosas volver a ser de la forma en que habían sido antes?

Draco se inclinó sobre la silla, sorprendiéndola en sus pensamientos.

No se había percatado que había apagado el teléfono. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Contuvo el aliento por la sorpresa.

—Buenos días— murmuró.

Luego, muy suavemente puso una mano sobre su vientre, extendiendo los dedos por encima de su camisa.

— ¿Cómo está el pequeño hoy?

Una repentina oleada de emoción la golpeó duro en el pecho. Esta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser. Miró su mano y se imaginó una caricia más amplia. Apenas estaba empezando a hincharse ligeramente, un poquito, pero en pocos meses, estaría muy bonitamente redonda.

Tenía fantasías acerca de acostarse entre Harry y él, con sus manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo los movimientos del bebé. Besos suaves y conversaciones nocturnas con su hijo o hija.

—¿Porqué te ves tan triste, nena?—

Susurró Draco.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, negándose a expresar en voz alta sus deseos y sueños más íntimos.

Mientras los mantuviera interiormente guardados, seguirían siendo suyos. Al momento en que los dejara ir, entrarían en el reino de la dura realidad.

Él le acarició la mejilla, ligera y amorosamente. Entonces le besó los párpados antes de retroceder.

— ¿No van a la oficina hoy?— dijo Hermione con voz ronca.

Él sonrió.

—No... Harry y yo estamos trabajando desde casa. Penelope es más que capaz de manejar la oficina junto con su nuevo personal. Creo que esta amando sus nuevas tareas.

— ¿Personal?—Repitió, incrédula.

Draco y Harry no tenían personal.

Tenían Penelope a quien apilaban con demasiado trabajo. Tenían una secretaria que trabajaba en función de sus necesidades básicas, y había uno o dos trabajadores temporales a quienes empleaban durante temporadas ocupadas, ¿pero un personal? Draco estaba demasiado obsesionado con el control para delegar la gestión de su negocio a gente de su personal.

—Penelope está desplegando su poder— dijo Harry divertido. —Es por eso que Draco y yo nos estamos escondiendo en casa hoy. Ella está manejando la orientación y dejando saber a las nuevas abejas obreras lo que se espera de ellos.

Hermione se rió. Harry se congeló y la miró con una expresión intensa.

—Ese es el sonido más hermoso— murmuró.

Su pecho se encogió, su corazón se agitó incómodo.

—Así que, ¿a qué viene la decisión de contratar personal?— Preguntó casualmente, con miedo de que leyeran mucho en sus acciones.

—Ya era hora—dijo Draco. —Harry y yo hemos estado muy empeñados en hacer todo nosotros mismos. No fue justo para ti, y no fue justo para Penelope, de quien también nos aprovechamos. Hemos hecho las paces con ella. Todavía lo estamos haciendo contigo y lo estaremos haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Habló con mucha seriedad y determinación. Contra su voluntad, se le elevó el entusiasmo, desplegándose como una flor henchida.

— ¿Estás lista para hablar de nosotros?— Preguntó en voz baja Harry.

Se quedó inmóvil. No, no la habían presionado. De hecho, habían sido más que pacientes. Pero el asunto había estado tomando presencia. Como un elefante gigantesco en la habitación, siempre observando.

—Tengo que llamar y confirmar mi cita con el ginecólogo para mañana— dijo ella, apresuradamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Me voy a hacer una ecografía.

—Lo sabemos— dijo Harry, su mirada se dirigió a ella. —Hemos hecho arreglos para ir. No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.

Contuvo la respiración, tratando de sentir esperanza, aún así se aferraba enfermamente a su promesa con emoción. En algún nivel se sentía como una completa idiota por colocar esa clase de fe ciega, de nuevo en sus manos, cuando la habían dejado caer una y otra vez.

A pesar del esfuerzo que habían puesto en pasar más tiempo con ella, todavía no podía mantener fuera la duda que reptaba por entrar. Todo lo que haría falta era que surgiese un pequeño problema. Algún trato que se estuviese cayendo. Un problema con el nuevo personal, y rápidamente podrían botarla para ir a arreglarlo.

—Vamos a estar allí— dijo Draco tranquilamente. —Vas a viajar con nosotros.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y se vistió para el trabajo, pero el shock de Hermione fue que Draco se quedara en la cama, con el brazo envuelto posesivamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella se estaba debatiendo entre si despertar a Draco o no, cuando Harry volvió a la cama, se inclinó y la besó.

—Tengo que irme por unos minutos y firmar algunos documentos para Penelope, pero voy a volver a tiempo para tu cita.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa con Draco?—

Susurró. Harry sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Podrían ambos callarse, por favor?— dijo Draco con irritación. —

Es muy difícil dormir contigo conversando en mi oído.

Harry se rió entre dientes, besando una vez más a Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta lo mejor que pudo bajo el brazo de Draco para poder hacerle frente.

— ¿Estás enfermo?— Preguntó.—¿Te sientes bien?

Él husmeó con un ojo abierto y la miró hoscamente.

—Estoy bien.

—Draco, nunca has dormido hasta tarde en toda tu vida. Nunca faltas al trabajo.

—Lo haré hoy.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que su palma acunó un lado de su cuello.

—Y tengo la intención de hacer mucho más de esto. ¿Eso va a ser un problema para usted, señora Malfoy?

Su boca se amplió en estado de shock, y se aprovechó rápidamente.

Su lengua le lamió los labios deliciosamente y se deslizó en el interior, cálida y ligeramente rugosa.

—Tenemos un par de horas antes de tu cita. ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más, tomamos una ducha juntos y luego te hago el desayuno?— murmuró mientras le robaba besos.

Hermione se acurrucó en sus brazos, olvidándose de su reserva y todo lo que estuvo tratando valientemente de contenerse para no lastimarse más.

Puso la mejilla contra su pecho desnudo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la perfección de un simple momento.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

Con un nudo en el estómago, Hermione se sentó entre Draco y Harry en la sala de espera. Sentían su ansiedad, porque la tocaban gentilmente con frecuencia, caricias tranquilizadoras destinadas a aliviarle las preocupaciones.

No había habido ningún indicio de que hubiese algún problema con su embarazo. La recuperación de su cirugía había sido sencilla y rápida. Pero aún podía saborear el miedo, pesado en su lengua, todavía recordaba ese terrible momento de despertarse y saber, sin lugar a dudas, que había perdido a su hijo.

Su estómago dio un giro violento cuando anunciaron su nombre.

Agarrándose a las manos de Draco y de Harry, fue camino hacia la puerta con los pies firmes. Pasó los preliminares mecánicamente. Orinó en un vaso, permitió a la enfermera tomar sus signos vitales y respondió a preguntas en un tono monótono.

Draco y Harry la miraban con preocupación, pero su único propósito era centrarse en ver a su bebé. Ella medio temía que cuando hicieran la ecografía, fueran a encontrar algo horrible. Un escalofrío obró sobre sus hombros.

Varios agonizantes minutos -lo que parecieron horas- más tarde, el doctor entró, empujando el ecógrafo portátil. Él sonrió, la saludó y luego asintió a Harry y Draco.

—¿Está lista para ver a su bebé, señora Malfoy?— Preguntó el médico.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por temor a que pudiese vomitar. Draco le ayudó recostarse de espaldas, y el médico metió un paño en la cintura de sus pantalones y tiró hacia abajo para exponer la ligera curva de su vientre. Después arregló la camisa debajo de sus pechos.

Harry se puso a la cabeza de la mesa de examen, ella estiró su mano, buscando la suya. Draco observaba desde sus pies, ambas manos enroscadas alrededor de sus tobillos mientras sus dedos trazaban patrones nerviosos. Estaban tan preocupados como Hermione.

El médico trabajó en silencio. Le roció de gel tibio sobre su vientre tomó la sonda y trabajó formando un círculo cerrado, esparciendo la sustancia pegajosa. Todo alrededor se desvaneció, salvo la pantalla y las imágenes borrosas en negro, que entraban y salían de foco. No fue consciente de estar aguantando la respiración hasta que aumentó su mareo. Exhaló largamente luego inspiró profundamente.

—Aquí estamos— dijo el médico al tiempo que señalaba en el monitor.

Hermione miró con asombro a la pantalla. Podía distinguir una cabeza y un cuerpo. Podía ver los brazos y las piernas. El bebé se estaba moviendo. Escuchaba aturdida cómo el médico señalaba características. Le mostró el ritmo del corazón, los ojos, la nariz, la boca. Era un milagro.

—¿Quieres saber lo que tendrás?—

Preguntó el médico.

Ella abrió la boca, y la dejó así.

¿Quería saberlo? Dios, no importaba. El bebé estaba bien.

—Herms, ¿quieres saber si es un niño o una niña?— Susurró Harry cerca de su oído.

—S-sí, por favor— el entusiasmo zumbaba por sus venas. Era real. No había perdido a su bebé.

El médico tarareaba mientras sondeaba alrededor. Murmuró una o dos veces, probablemente para el bebé, y luego sonrió.

—Felicidades, mamá. Usted va a tener una hermosa niña.

Era demasiado. Completa y totalmente abrumada, Hermione se puso a llorar.

Grandes sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo. El doctor la miró con preocupación, pero no podía parar.

Era como si una compuerta se hubiese abierto de par en par.

Oyó a los hombres hablar a su alrededor, pero no procesó lo que estaban diciendo. Luego quedó sola con Harry y Draco. Draco la acercó y la estrechó en sus brazos. Detrás de ella, Harry se sentó en el borde de la mesa de examen y le frotó la espalda con dulzura mientras murmuraba en su oído.

Un alivio, dolorosamente dulce, fluía a través de sus venas. Cálido, potente, el sanador de todas las cosas. La esperanza.

Todas las cosas que había reprimido en las últimas semanas, la avasallaron de nuevo. Agudas, dolorosas pero bienvenidas. Quería sentir de nuevo. E incluso volvieron las lágrimas. Limpiando todo, como la lluvia.

Draco y Harry no dijeron nada mientras tanto. Sólo la sostuvieron mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con los sollozos. Cuando se desaceleró lo suficiente para que pudiera hablar, formuló el único pensamiento que prevalecía haciendo eco a través de su mente.

—Casa— dijo ella, con ronquera. —

Quiero ir a casa.

Draco la levantó y la abrazó protectoramente en sus brazos.

—Te llevaremos, nena. Sólo recuéstate allí. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

El viaje a casa fue un borrón.

Mantuvo la cara hundida en el pecho de Draco, absorbiendo consuelo y fuerza de su abrazo firme.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, la instaló en el sofá. Harry le posicionó almohadas en la espalda y le tiró una manta sobre sus rodillas. La estaban tratando como si fuera frágil, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, finalmente se sentía fuerte.

Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá, la preocupación ardía en sus ojos.

Draco se sentó a sus pies, con su mano acariciándole la pierna.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

—Tenía mucho miedo— dijo, y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo.

Se las secó con irritación. Sus ojos estaban ya hinchados, ardiendo e irritados. Su nariz se sentía como si hubiera doblado su tamaño normal, y le dolía la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, sé que el doctor dijo que el bebé estaba bien, pero no le creía. Estaba tan preocupada de que fuéramos allí hoy a hacer la ecografía, y que se descubriese que el bebé estaba...

Ni siquiera pudo completar el pensamiento horrible.

—Oh cariño— dijo Harry mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. —Lo siento mucho.

—He sido tan estúpida acerca de todo— dijo sobre su pecho.

Él se apartó de ella en estado de shock. Draco sacudió la cabeza, con el ceño profundamente fruncido grabado en su rostro.

—Nena, si alguien ha sido estúpido, somos Harry y yo. Dios, cuando pienso en lo que podría haberte ocurrido porque no estábamos donde se suponía que teníamos que estar…

Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero podía ver el miedo residual en sus ojos. Se limpió la cara de nuevo con sus palmas.

—No voy a mentirte. Yo estaba -estoy- enojada. Estaba herida. Pero podría habérselos dicho. Sí, yo pensaba decirles la noche de nuestro aniversario. Tenía todo planificado, cómo se los diría, y me imaginé sus reacciones. Había esperado que ustedes quisieran pasar más tiempo conmigo, que de algún modo nosotros pudiésemos volver y recuperar la manera en que esto solía ser. Pero luego, en Jamaica, no quise decirles hasta que regresáramos porque sabía que esto cambiaría el tono entero de las vacaciones. Fui egoísta porque quise que solamente fuéramos nosotros. Quise que ustedes quisieran estar conmigo porque me amaban, no porque estuviese embarazada.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso como un resorte. Había urgencia en su expresión, un agudo filo de desesperación al que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

—Nena, te amamos, y queremos estar contigo, con niño o sin niño.

¿Quiero a nuestro bebé? Más de lo que tú posiblemente puedas saber.

Este era nuestro sueño. Que un día tuviéramos una familia. Para ser una familia. Tú, Harry y yo. Y nuestra hija.

—Debería habérselos dicho— dijo en voz baja. — ¿No te das cuenta? Si se los hubiera dicho, no creo que hubieran partido, ni siquiera para el trato con Krum. Me habrían llevado de vuelta a casa, desviviéndose por mí y haciéndome ver a un médico. Nunca hubiera pasado tanto tiempo hasta que mi apéndice se rompiera, y no hubiera tenido que casi perder nuestra hija.

En vez de eso, he estado jugando estúpidos juegos, queriendo algo de ustedes que parecía tan sin importancia comparado con la vida de nuestra hija.

Harry le tocó el pelo, y Hermione pudo ver el amor rebosando en sus ojos. Suave y tierno. También se dio cuenta que siempre había estado allí. Sólo que no lo había visto. No había cavado lo suficiente, no lo había desafiado o a Draco lo suficiente. La aceptación sumisa de la situación actual de su matrimonio la hacía tan culpable como ellos.

—Podemos jugar el juego de la culpa hasta el infinito— dijo Harry suavemente. — ¿Qué tal si Draco y yo no hubiéramos sido tan hijos de puta? ¿Qué tal si nosotros hubiéramos aparecido en nuestra cena de Aniversario y nos hubieses dicho lo que habías planeado? ¿Qué tal si nosotros hubiéramos estado contigo cuando empezaste a sentirse mal?

Qué tal si no hubiéramos puesto nuestro negocio antes que tú?

—¿Qué tal si yo no los hubiera dejado?— Desafió ella.

La mano de Draco apretó alrededor de su pierna y ella lo miró. El mismo amor, bello y sin tacha, brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

—Creo que es seguro decir que todos tenemos nuestra parte de los "que tal sí". Pero nena, eso no va a cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo, puede condenar nuestro futuro.

Se lamió los labios y reunió valor para preguntarle lo que pesaba sobre su mente y su corazón desde aquella ultima noche en Jamaica.

—Draco, hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Se quedó mirando sin pestañear.

—Cualquier cosa.

Su calma le dio fuerzas, le dio esperanza.

—Ese último día en Jamaica, cuando llamaste a Krum. Y-yo escuché parte de tu conversación telefónica cuando estaba en camino hacia el restaurante.

Él inclinó la cabeza como si tratara de recordar también.

—Tú decías que no había nada más importante para ti que la oferta, que no había nada que no harías para asegurarlo. Tú dijiste que las vacaciones no eran importantes, que era solo tiempo de inactividad.

Su rostro se tornó gris y apretó los labios. Luego se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su barbilla se apoyó en una rodilla. Su brazo alrededor de ella serpenteaba haciendo dibujos en sus piernas.

—Escúchame, cariño. No voy a negar que dijera precisamente eso. Estaba furioso. Estaba tratando de impresionar a Krum sobre cuán importante era el contrato para nuestro negocio. En ese momento, habría dicho cualquier cosa. No significa que realmente quisiese decirlo.

—Te creo— dijo en voz baja.

Y lo hizo. Sólo tenía que saberlo para sacarlo de su mente, para que no echara raíces oscuras e insidiosas.

Harry le tocó la barbilla, sus dedos eran suaves pero firmes mientras la volvía hacia él.

—¿Crees que te amamos, Herms? ¿Crees que no hay nada que deseemos más que tú y nuestro bebé, aquí con nosotros, siempre?

Ella bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca se deslizó por sus dedos. Besó cada uno de ellos y luego miró de nuevo hacia él.

—Lo hago— dijo.

—¿Y te vas a quedar?— Preguntó Draco, su voz temblaba y parecía un poco inseguro.

Ella tomó su mano, después la de Harry y se las puso sobre el corazón.

—Los amo tanto a ambos. He cometido errores también. Quiero la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros otra vez. Nunca he querido otra cosa en la vida que a ustedes dos. Quiero quedarme. Nunca quiero estar en ningún sitio donde ustedes no estén.

Ella saboreó la conexión, el simbolismo de sostener sus manos sobre su corazón. Luego las deslizó lentamente hacia abajo hasta cubrir su vientre. Su familia. Su conexión con cada uno. Amor. Perfecto y verdadero.

Harry envolvió su otro brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

Temblaba en su contra, su cuerpo temblaba mientras la cogió del brazo con fuerza. Draco frotó suavemente sobre su vientre, su mano grande moldeándose a la curvatura. Luego se inclinó y presionó los labios en el montículo antes de volver su cabeza para descansar su mejilla contra su estómago.

Ella sonrió y dejó ir su mano, bajando sus dedos para recorrerlos a través de su pelo. Era una imagen que habría de llevar con ella para siempre. Que en un momento de descubrimiento, que el amor, a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones, era glorioso por encima de todo lo demás.

¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer que los errores del pasado y las pálidas heridas se deslizaran silenciosamente lejos, olvidando y perdonando?

Aquí, en sus manos, en su corazón, estaban unidos estrechamente en cuerpo y alma, y era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Lian Potter Gracias y ya solo queda un capitulo espero te guste


	19. Chapter 19

Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y OCC Espero les Guste

Es un Draco&Hermione&Harry

**GRACIAS POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS**

**Brianda Cullen**

**Correca23maya**

**DIABLITACUN**

**Giambonne**

**LadyH. -Peverell**

**Lun Black**

**Maryluna**

**Monn22**

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen**

**The darkness princess**

**Vianney94**

**marianatika**

**merylune**

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Ella amaba a sábados. También los domingos. Pero los sábados parecían más especiales porque después de una larga semana de trabajo, Draco y Harry dormían hasta tarde.

Hoy no fue la excepción. Hermione se despertó con sus suaves manos explorando la masa abultada de su vientre. El bebé rodó por debajo de sus dedos y sonrió a ambos hombres.

—Buenos días, princesa— dijo Harry, presionando su boca en el vientre de Hermione. —Te aseguraste de mantener a mamá despierta anoche hasta tarde.

Hermione sonrió suavemente. Sí lo había hecho. A su vez, Hermione mantuvo a Harry y Draco despiertos con todas sus vueltas.

Draco deslizó la palma de su mano sobre una protuberancia particularmente notable. Una sonrisa de placer cruzó su rostro cuando lo que Hermione sospechaba era el pie del bebé, se movió en respuesta.

—¿Ella alguna vez reduce la velocidad?—Draco le preguntó con asombro.

—No— dijo Hermione sombríamente.

Harry le frotó a lo largo de su estómago bien marcado.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda esta mañana?

—No me he movido todavía, sin embargo lo estoy haciendo bien— dijo con una mueca.

—No demorará mucho ahora— la tranquilizó Draco.

Dejó escapar un suspiro triste.

—Lo sé.

Ambos Harry y Draco ladearon sus cabezas interrogantes.

—No pareces muy feliz por eso— comentó Harry.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—¿No es ridículo? Tanto quejarme como lo he hecho por tener los pies hinchados, dolor de espalda, pechos goteantes y locos cambios hormonales; y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo.

Miró entre los dos hombres y tocó sus mejillas.

—He amado estar embarazada. He amado tenerlos a ambos conmigo a cada paso del camino. Nunca sabrán lo mucho que esto ha significado para mí.

La expresión de Draco se ensombreció.

—Dices eso como si todo fuera a cambiar tan pronto como ya no estés embarazada.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No, ella lo sabía mejor. Cualquier duda que pudo haber albergado antes, en los últimos meses le habían demostrado que podía contar con Harry y Draco para cumplir sus promesas en esta ocasión.

Habían trabajado duro para mantener su negocio próspero y viable, pero habían trabajado duro para asegurarse de que ella supiera cuán importante era para ellos.

—Además, habrá otros bebés— señaló Harry.

Su pecho se apretó. Otros bebés. Una sonrisa soñadora se vertió sobre sus labios.

—Vamos a tener este antes de comenzar a pensar en embarazarla de nuevo— murmuró Draco.

Harry sonrió, y Hermione se rió. Era un hecho bien conocido que su embarazo emocionó y aterrorizó a Draco por partes iguales. Cuanto más cerca llegaba la fecha del parto, más melancólico estaba, y se volvía el más psicótico en los preparativos para cuando entrara en labor de parto.

Casi había conducido a ella y a Harry a la locura cuando les obligó a hacer una prueba del recorrido.

Casi había despedido a su chofer por llegar a el hospital dos minutos más tarde de lo que Draco concebía como un tiempo razonable. No le importó que el apresurado conductor hubiese llegado con diez minutos de sobra, si no hubieran sido detenidos por un oficial de policía de Londres.

—¿Quién de ustedes va a preparar el desayuno?— Preguntó cuando su estómago protestó por el hecho de que no había cenado la noche anterior.

—¿Finalmente hambrienta?— Preguntó Harry.

—No deberías saltarte las comidas— dijo Draco tenso.

Ella rodó sus ojos y empujó a Draco para poder salir de la cama. Una salida elegante que no lo era. En el momento en que lanzó su cuerpo pesado sobre el borde, con mucha ayuda de Harry y Draco, ya estaba sin aliento. Y a pesar de su esperanza de que su espalda se sintiera mejor, el dolor persistente la golpeó tan pronto como dio un paso.

Rehusándose a ceder a la tentación de una mueca de dolor y tal vez quejarse un poco, caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Un largo baño caliente sonaba tan cerca de la felicidad orgásmica como lo había sido por semanas. No es que los chicos no hubieran estado más que felices de dar cabida a su deseo de orgasmos o éxtasis, pero infiernos, ¿alguien podría siquiera pensar en tener sexo cuando se estaba tan grande como una casa y de mal humor como una serpiente de cascabel?

Cerró la puerta del baño, el deseo de un poco de paz y soledad, por no hablar de un tiempo lejos de sus sobre preocupados ojos, superaba su alegría habitual de tenerlos revoloteando alrededor.

Cuando el agua estuvo preparada, entró y se sentó con cuidado en la bañera. Oh dulce Jesús, ¿alguna vez algo se había sentido tan bien?

Se quedó allí, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse a su alrededor. Poco dispuesta a renunciar a la comodidad del baño todavía, le dio la vuelta al tapón con el dedo del pie para que el agua se drenara.

Luego estiró el otro pie para abrir el chorro de agua caliente de nuevo.

Ahhh. Mucho mejor. Se reclinó hacia abajo e hizo una mueca mientras un dolor apretado contrajo su vientre. Por lo menos el bebé no estaba haciendo sus habituales movimientos de kung fu. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió absolutamente su tren de pensamiento, y frunció el ceño.

—Cariño, el desayuno está casi listo, y si no sales pronto, vas a verte como una ciruela pasa por una semana.

Gruñó y oyó reír a Harry en respuesta. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, se relajó de nuevo en el agua sólo para tensarse mientras otra onda extraña apretaba su vientre. Ésta fue más fuerte que la anterior y comenzó en la parte baja de la espalda, luego llegó alrededor de su bajo vientre, en la ingle.

Infiernos. Seguramente no ahora.

Todavía tenía dos semanas por delante. No tenía un reloj, así que no pudo cronometrarlos, pero había un reloj al lado del lavamanos.

Con toda la perezosa torpeza desvanecida, se fijó el tiempo en el reloj y luego trató de relajarse mientras esperaba a ver si había alguna regularidad en sus dolores.

Media hora más tarde, había cronometrado tres contracciones, todas exactamente cada diez minutos.

Bueno, nada de pánico ahora y malditamente seguro que no iba a despertar las tendencias neuróticas de Draco. No todavía. Se agarró a la bañera para tratar de levantarse justo cuando otra contracción la golpeó. Maldita sea.

—Draco— llamó en voz alta, sabiendo muy bien que estaba al acecho fuera del baño.

Efectivamente, casi antes de que pudiera conseguir pronunciar su nombre, la puerta se abrió, y Draco entró como en estampida, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó. —¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta del baño? Te podrías haber caído y no podríamos escucharte.

Ella sonrió y mantuvo su tono deliberadamente ligero.

—¿Me ayudas a levantarme?—Preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

Su expresión se alivió cuando se inclinó sobre la bañera. Agarró su mano y puso el brazo en su espalda para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Manteniendo los dedos apretados enroscados alrededor de su mano, él la ayudó a ir sobre el costado y luego le entregó una toalla.

—Gracias— dijo Hermione mientras otra contracción se centró en su abdomen.

Maldita sea, esa llegó fuera de sincronía con las demás. Su mirada se deslizó hacia el reloj. Tres minutos. Eso no tenía mucho sentido.

—Ya te puedes ir ahora— le dijo a Draco, tratando de no sonar demasiado optimista. —Sólo tengo que hacer cosas femeninas, y luego voy a salir a comer. Dile a Harry que mantenga el desayuno caliente para mí, por favor.

Él rozó sus labios en la mejilla y luego salió del baño. Ella le sonrió de manera obvia mientras abría ampliamente la puerta abierta y salió. Se tomó su tiempo en cepillarse el pelo y afianzarlo en una cola de caballo.

Cuando el próximo dolor golpeó, miró al reloj. Siete minutos. Su rostro se arrugó en el ceño. Bien, infiernos. Diez minutos, tres minutos y siete minutos.

La labor de parto real se suponía que era regular con el tiempo entre las contracciones, gradualmente disminuyendo. Lo que significaba que probablemente se trataba de tener...

¿Qué? ¿Falsas contracciones? Casi se rió. No había nada falso acerca del dolor.

Con un gruñido terminó de vestirse.

Ahora, después de haber hecho tanto alboroto sobre comer, iba a tener que encontrar una razón por la que, de repente, había perdido el apetito.

Había dado un paso en el dormitorio cuando el líquido se comenzó a filtrar por su pierna, empapando los pantalones de maternidad que se había subido. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia abajo a medida que más líquido encharcaba el suelo.

Su primer pensamiento le divertía. O tal vez era sólo una necia charlatana en estado de shock, ya que la única reacción que pudo mostrar fue una de irritación extrema, porque ahora tendría que vestirse de nuevo.

El segundo pensamiento fue que no se había molestado en afeitarse las piernas, y ahora iba a ir sin duda al hospital con las piernas peludas.

—Herms, ¿qué demonios te está tomando tanto tiempo?— Harry le preguntó desde la puerta. —El desayuno está sobre la mesa hace una media hora.

Se volvió para mirarlo. El miedo y la incertidumbre debían notarse en su cara, porque Harry pasó de un enojo burlón a una seriedad absoluta en dos segundos.

Cruzó la habitación y la tomó por el codo con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?— Exigió.

Ella se quedó mirando el charco de agua en el suelo, luego trató de levantar el material húmedo desde el interior de su pierna.

—Oh, mierda. Cariño, ¿Rompiste fuentes?

Pregunta estúpida. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

—Oh suspiró. —Draco se va a enloquecer.

Ella se rió y relajó sólo un poco.

Las cosas iban a estar bien. Harry no iba a volverse loco con ella, y entre los dos, podrían manejar a Draco y llevarla al hospital.

—Vamos a cambiarte— le dijo con voz calmada. —Voy a llamar al chofer y a enviar a Draco abajo con el bolso.

Eso le dará algo que hacer.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry ayudó a Hermione al salir del ascensor e ir hacia la puerta donde el coche estaba esperando. Draco se paseaba frente a la entrada, y cuando Hermione y Harry salieron, todo él se abalanzó sobre Hermione.

Ella sonrió mientras él se puso un poco, bastante, exagerado, mientras la introducía en el interior del coche, pero no podía culparle por cuán amoroso era hacia ella y su bebé. Incluso si estaba un poco demasiado entusiasta.

En el hospital, Harry se hizo cargo del registro y la documentación, lo cual era bueno, ya que él era el único sereno a pesar de que la apariencia de Hermione indicase lo contrario.

Por dentro ella era un desastre. Un desastre total y absoluto. No estaba preparada para la maternidad. ¿Qué diablos sabía ella de bebés? A pesar de que deseaba tanto a este bebé que dolía.

Horas más tarde, cuando jadeaba entre las contracciones y Draco y Harry revoloteaban cerca, se preguntó por qué una mujer querría tener hijos.

—No demorará mucho tiempo ahora— dijo el médico cuando se colocó entre sus piernas.

Harry y Draco se pusieron de pié a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas. Ambos apretaron tranquilizadoramente, incluso cuando ella se quedó sin aliento y se abalanzó con la siguiente contracción. Todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y se apoyó en las almohadas, su fuerza casi había desaparecido.

—No puedo hacer esto— susurró.

Harry se inclinó y le apartó el pelo de su cara. La besó tiernamente.

—Sí, puedes. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, Herms.

Draco también se inclinó, tomó su mano apretada en la suya.

—Sé que estás cansada, nena. Sé que duele. Pero espera un poco más. Haz lo que dice el médico. Piensa en lo maravilloso que será cuando finalmente sostengas a nuestra hija en tus brazos.

Su cuerpo se agitó cuando la siguiente contracción comenzó bajo en la espalda. Quemando, cada vez, y con ella la necesidad innegable de pujar. Ella se apoderó de sus manos, contuvo el aliento y tiró de ellos mientras empujaba con todo lo que tenía.

—Eso es, nena— instó a Draco.

— ¡Lo estás haciendo!— Dijo Harry entusiasmo.

Las palabras del médico desaparecieron. Incluso Harry y Draco se convirtieron en un borrón mientras se centraba en las urgencias de su cuerpo. Justo cuando estaba segura de que no podía aguantar un minuto más, sintió el alivio más exquisito, como si su estómago se derrumbara. La presión se había ido, aliviando de inmediato el dolor.

—La cabeza está fuera— anunció el doctor. —Dame sólo un minuto y luego un empujón más y su hija va a estar aquí.

Tanto Draco como Harry miraron por encima de sus piernas, estirándose para echar un vastazo al bebé.

—Puja con tu siguiente contracción— dijo el médico.

Ella puso su barbilla hacia abajo y empujó. La sensación de su hija deslizándose libremente, era algo que nunca olvidaría mientras viviera. Colapsó contra la cama cuando oyó el pequeño llanto de su bebé recién nacido. Luego la beba fue colocada sobre el estómago de Hermione, envuelta en una manta suelta.

Con manos temblorosas, Hermione la tomó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión mientras miraba a los ojos parpadeantes de su bebé.

Harry y Draco se inclinaron, por lo que también pudieron conseguir una buena mirada de su hija. Hermione abrió la manta para que todos pudieran echar un vistazo a los dedos de las manos y de los pies del bulto que se retorcía.

—Ella es perfecta— dijo Harry con voz ahogada.

Draco se acercó con una mano temblorosa para tocar el lado de la cara del bebé.

—Bellísima— susurró.

Luego se volvió para mirar a Hermione. Se quedó sin aliento al ver la emoción en sus ojos. El amor.

Tanto amor y ternura.

—Gracias— dijo con voz obstruida por las lágrimas. —Gracias por mi hija.

—Ariana— dijo Hermione en voz baja.

— gusta — dijo Harry mientras trazaba cada uno de los diez diminutos dedos de los pies.

—Ariana Potter-Malfoy —Draco repitió con profunda satisfacción.

Los tres se acurrucaron bien cerca, alrededor de su hija y luego Hermione la levantó contra su pecho.

Se rió de alegría cuando Ariana comenzó a sujetarse y acariciando en su intento de aferrarse.

Draco ahuecó con las manos detrás de la pequeña cabeza de Ariana, mientras se amamantaba en el pecho de su madre. Harry le acarició el traserito, mientras que Hermione tocó el pelo castano en la coronilla de Ariana.

Entonces miró a sus maridos y dejó que su alegría por este momento brillara en su sonrisa. Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Te amo, Herms— dijo Harry.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente.

—Te amo, nena.

—Y yo los amo— le dijo a los dos. —Mucho. No creo que lleguemos a tener un día más perfecto que éste.

Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar a su hija.

—No sé, Herms. Creo que los días sólo van a mejorar.

FIN

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA ADAPTACION Y POR DEJARME SUS REVIEWS**

**Lian Potter**

**PrincesLynx**


End file.
